A Price to Pay
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: COMPLETEDIt’s the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…
1. Your True Identity

**Hi guys, GUESS WHAT?!?! This fanfic has MAGIC!! Yes, I've finally decided to make a Magical story again, well, besides Evil With a Twist, but I had deleted that one, so get ready for a magical adventure!!!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan!! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing!! Lub u Nee-chan!!

**And now, time to begin…**

**----Chapter 1: Your True Identity**

_April 1st, 1989. Twin girls were graced to Model Nadesiko Kinomoto and her husband Archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto._

_Touya Kinomoto, currently 5 years old has become a proud brother._

_But alas, there was one thing, just one factor that has completely changed the lives of the Kinomoto children. For, their ancestor Clow Reed had died; he had separated his soul into two parts since one normal human can't sustain his powers._

_Half of his Soul was sent to London England, the other Half, Tomoeda Japan. And just as you have suspected, the second half resides within Fujitaka Kinomoto. Fujitaka posses no power what so ever unlike Clow's other half._

_Hence, for their father's magical soul, the 3 children have abilities exceeding any normal being._

_For…_

_Clow had commanded that the part of his Soul that doesn't posses any powers, his eldest child should be granted the power of the Spirit World. His youngest child shall be granted Clow Magic and if there is a middle child, that one shall be granted Elemental Powers._

_Hence…_

_Touya Kinomoto, the eldest, posses the powers to see into the Spirit World as well as communicate with them. That does come in very handy for history reports._

_Saruka Kinomoto, the mid child, posses the powers to control the Elements and make them bend at her whim. Saruka can control Earth, Wind, Fire and Water._

_Sakura Kinomoto, the youngest, has the powers of Clow. She will, when time comes right, acquire the Clow Book and her guardians Ceroberus and Yue Moon. When the Clow Cards are scattered throughout her town, she will NEED to capture them but at a cost. For when she captures them, she has to immediately turn them into Sakura Cards. That's why her Clow Staff will not be Clow Staff, it'll be the Star Staff that will help her capture AND turn the cards. And all this will happen when she is older and can sustain that type of power_

_And thus, the lives of the Kinomoto's were decided for them. But little did our little Card Captor know, there was indeed Clow's direct descendant who shall fight her for her cards and retransform them back into Clow Cards._

_This will be a battle that She will have to fight alone in…_

---16 years later---

"SARUKA!!!!" screamed 16-year-old Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura was a beautiful girl with amazing waist length auburn hair that was completely natural, no added colours. She had amazing emerald green eyes, from her mother. She had a perfect body, curves where they are supposed to be. Her butt was firm and round and her breasts were the perfect size.

Yet, she kept quiet, alone, a loner. A **Nerd**.

Kinomoto Sakura, after past incidents, has decided to keep herself, to herself.

But, Kinomoto Saruka, the elder of the twins was a completely different story.

Saruka Kinomoto. Same height as Sakura, and equally beautiful. Except, Saruka was popular, with a capital P. She had shoulder length auburn hair but she had dark brown high lights and a black base. She had light brown eyes, from her father, but she wore contacts to make them look Green, like Sakura's. Saruka's body wasn't exactly like Sakura's but there were the similarities. Their breasts were of the same size but Saruka's body was built more.

You see Saruka took Karate classes every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. But Sakura, she was delicate and dainty. She took Ballet classes every Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Even in Ballet, Sakura still had time to train with her sister so she can be ready for any Cards at any moment. But there was that little drawback that Sakura can't work to hard or else her legs might be pressured.

Saruka was really protective of her little sister. Yea she was only older by 3 minutes but that doesn't mean Sakura was her baby sister right?

I mean, after what has happened to Sakura in her past, any sister would be protective, and not to mention Touya. He's an over protective brother, for both of his baby sisters, especially for Sakura, for past happenings.

**(Now why do I keep mentioning something about a Past Incident hmmm?? Something to wonder about)**

"WHAT IS IT?!?" Cried Saruka as she brushed her hair.

Sakura growled. "Where are my ballet shoes? I have to go to classes in half an hour and Touya is getting impatient."

Saruka looked around their room. They both shared a room and had two beds in it. They had two dressers but one wardrobe. They had a walk in closet that was separated for Sakura and Saruka.

"Oh Sakura, it's up here, lemme throw them down."

Saruka walked to the balcony as Sakura rushed out in her normal shoes. She threw them and obviously Sakura caught them.

"THANKS SIS!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran into Touya's car.

"JA!!" Saruka yelled back waving.

And Sakura was off to Ballet Classes.

---Ballet Class---

Touya was obviously waiting for Sakura to finish. He was in the waiting room talking to Yukito, his best friend.

Sakura sighed as her teacher told her again,

"Sakura, pirouette three times before lunging."

Sakura nodded as she did. And there was the male dancer, ready to catch her. She was arched in the air as the boy stood there, staring at her like how their act was supposed to be.

The teacher nodded. "Grand, take a break."

Sakura walked into the waiting room where Touya was.

He smiled. "Tomoyo called my cell, she says something about more modeling?"

Sakura groaned. "Oh god, Tomoyo says that I got Okaa-sans body so she insists I model for her, really sad actually."

Touya grinned. "You did get mom's body Kaijuu, and Saruka got more of Dad's build, she ain't model material. She's the, fighter."

Sakura glared at him. "And who might I ask captures the cards in the family?!?"

Touya, Saruka and Sakura all knew about each other's magical abilities. They all promised each other to keep it a secret from their parents, so Nadesiko and Fujitaka know nothing about their children's magic.

"What?? You only captured Windy, Fly and Shadow so far."

Sakura harrumphed. "So, you only see ghosts and that's freaky!!"

Touya laughed. "Seeing ghosts is better than being a ballerina and a Card Captor."

Sakura pouted. "Fine Onii-chan, be mean."

"Hey, I'm calling in the ref, you're being unfair!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Well, I have another half an hour before I'm done. Drive me to Tomoyo's place?"

Touya groaned. "Fine, but you get your self home on your own, I'm at Yuki's place."

Sakura nodded and kissed Touya on the cheek. "Thanks Touya."

"No biggie."

---After at Tomoyo's place---

Sakura sighed. She was standing with Tomoyo literally curved around her taking measurements and pinning stuff to her body.

"Tomoyo, at least turn on the Radio!!"

Tomoyo groaned as she got up and walked over to her Radio. Instead of turning on the Radio, she put on a tape. Japanese Music filled the room.

"Ok, why are we doing this? Saruka is better, people will notice her!!"

"Sakura, if you haven't noticed, I'm your best friend, not Saruka's. Besides, you have your mothers body, you're perfect!!"

"So, I also have my mothers singing voice, that doesn't help."

Tomoyo stood up and put her pincushion down. "Listen Sakura. I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you, and in this case you are my model so please be here for me, my stupid deadline is tomorrow and I'm not even half way done!!!"

Sakura growled as she straightened her back. "Speaking of being my friend, why are you?"

"Because," Tomoyo started, putting a few pins between her teeth, "we've known each other before what happened 2 years ago and I'll always be with you. Besides, Saruka gets a bit violent."

Sakura giggled. "OUCH!! Tomoyo that was my butt!!"

"Sorry." Tomoyo laughed.

So, until hours on end, Tomoyo and Sakura were getting Tomoyo's deadline dress ready. Thing is here, Tomoyo's mother and father are divorced. Her father, Kazuko Maiko owns a big Toy company and lives in London England. Every 3 months, for a week Tomoyo goes to visit her father.

Her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, Daidouji being her Maiden Name and being Tomoyo's last name as well, was a Fashion Designer. She's the manager and hostess of a few big Fashion Productions and has made it HUGE. But, she does depend on Tomoyo's artistic ability and gets some dresses off of her. Funny really. And Tomoyo, she depends on Sakura's model body.

Sakura yawned as she quick glanced the digital clocked beside the radio. "Mou, Tomoyo-chan, its 9: 30 and we have school tomorrow!!"

Tomoyo got up and removed the piece of cloth that was around Sakura and smiled.

"Yep, I got the measurements all done. I'll send Mimi to drive you home and remember Sakura, tomorrow at 5pm I'm coming to pick you up, you're modeling this baby at Mom's mini-show."

Sakura laughed. "Yes I'll remember. I'll probably put Saruka up to it!!"

"I'll know if it's Saru, Sakura!!"

Sakura giggled. "Yea I know you have an eye for these things."

"Yes I do!!" Tomoyo stated proudly. She then burst into laughter as she hugged Sakura. "See you tomorrow."

"Ja Tomoyo!!" Sakura called as she followed Mimi, Tomoyo's driver to the limo.

---Home---

Fujitaka was on a dig in Moscow Russia and he won't be back for another 2 weeks. Nadesiko was in Tokyo Japan because her best friend just had a baby; so, the twin girls and their older 21-year-old brother will be home alone for the next few days.

Sakura slouched in to find Saruka sitting on the couch sipping Diet Coke.

"Where's Onii-chan?" She asked as she took of her shoes.

"Oh, hey, Onii-chan's at Yuki's place. Sakura, don't you have a crush on him?" Saruka asked as she watched the soap opera.

Sakura walked in and dropped her ballet bag in a corner. "Nah, I used to, until Kero-chan explained to me it was because of his lunar abilities. Yuki is the human form of Yue."

"Yea, he was Sakura. Or did you forget that Yue and Yuki separated their bodies because Yue wasn't able to take care of you."

Sakura nodded. "Yea, anyways, where are Kero and Yue?"

"No idea, Kero said he'd be playing Street Fighters up stairs, so I bet he's doing that, but I don't know about Yue."

Sakura shrugged. "Ah, he's always doing what ever he can when I'm not home."

Saruka laughed. "Anyways, I'm hitting the hay, we have school tomorrow."

Sakura nodded as she got up.

They walked to their bedroom to find both of Sakura's guardians playing one-on-one Street Fighters.

"HAH!!! I GOT YOU YUE!!!"

Yue sighed. "Shut up Kero."

"Hey guys!!" Sakura greeted her guardians.

"SAKURA!!" The teddy screamed as she flew into his Mistresses arms.

Back a year ago, Sakura had opened the seal of the Clow Book, but hadn't dare touched the cards. Kero and Yue were already released when the Seal was broken.

But back a few weeks ago, Sakura was bored so she decided to re-open the book when Kero was pigging out. She flipped the first card and read 'Windy' and thus, releasing the cards and causing them to Scatter around her town.

And duh, now she's the Card Captor.

Sakura yawned as she changed into her P.J's. Saruka was already in the shower but Sakura decided to skip, sides she was feelings a bit sick.

Kero tucked Sakura in and Yue flew out the window. "Good Night Mistress." Yue called as he sat on the roof. He did this every night. He sat on the roof and eventually drifted off to sleep. Ceroberus eventually joined him and they both slept under the moon in the night.

Saruka came out a few minutes later and jumped into her bed. She flicked the lamp off and the twins feel into a deep slumber.

---Morning---

Sakura woke up first, a few minutes before her alarm clock rung. She decided to leave it on for Saruka.

Sakura walked into her walk in closet to her side and got out her school uniform. It was a black skirt with a white dress shirt and a black tie. They had a matching hat with the school symbol on the top.

Sakura took her cloths into the bathroom and took her shower. She blow dried her hair and put her uniform on. By then Saruka awoke and got her uniform ready.

Sakura walked downstairs to find Touya finishing up his breakfast.

"Made pancakes for you Kaijuu."

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!! ONII-CHAN BAKA!!!"

Touya winced at his baby sisters' outbreak.

"Yea, yea. Hurry up and finish up your breakfast, I'm driving you two."

"Take Saru, I'm in-line skating."

Touya shrugged. "Be my guest Saku."

Sakura finished up her pancakes by the time Saruka made it down stairs. "See ya later Saru."

Saruka smiled as her sister left in her blades.

"She grew up pretty well considering what happened 2 years ago." Saruka commented.

Touya glared at Saruka. "You do know that it was **your** fault why that happened to Sakura two years back?"

Saruka glared at him back. "I tried fixing it didn't I?"

"So, does it look like it helped Sakura? She's being bullied now thanks to you."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT KAI CHEATED ON HER!!!" She shrieked.

"Well, he **DID** cheat on her with you didn't he? You're lucky she forgave you."

Saruka shook her head. "What ever, we're leaving after I finish eating."

Touya nodded as he went to get the car started.

Saruka quickly finished her breakfast and left with Touya.

---School---

Yes, another dreadful day for Sakura Kinomoto. As I mentioned before, she was a nerd. Why? Reasons still unknown but will be revealed later.

Her sister was the Popular one and she the Nerd. She had Tomoyo, her second cousin and best friend.

And then there was just the normal ones, not as faithful as Tomoyo but they were still trustworthy, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and Chiharu Miharu.

And of course Chiharu's boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki. Naoko and Rika remained single.

But as I said before, this is another dreadful day, with Popular Li Syaoran making fun of Sakura 24/7.

Li Syaoran, a Chinese boy, the future leader of the Li Clan, and the most wanted boy in the entire school.

He was Sakura's bully. Always purposely bumping into her in the hallways and yelling at her and saying that 'SHE' bumped into him.

Always tripping her, slamming her up against the locker, pulling her hair, sabotaging her food. And the fact that Sakura was a ballerina and that her eating habits should remain constant didn't help either.

Sakura shook her head. 'All this because I switched my identity? I hate Kai…' Sakura bitterly thought.

She bladed to her locker, which was luckily on the first floor and she changed her shoes. Sakura had calculus first, Saruka had Biology, Tomoyo had spare first and Syaoran, evil enough, and he had Calculus with Sakura.

But on a brighter note, Sakura's half father, more of a best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa was coming today.

Tomoyo knew Eriol from when she visited her father, Kazuko, in London. Eriol sensed from the beginning that Tomoyo knew the Clow Mistress and had questioned it. More like hypnotized the info out of her.

Then when Tomoyo called up Sakura, Eriol kinda got into the conversation and introduced him self, since he was a rather lazy bum and didn't want to come to Tomoeda.

Both Sakura and Eriol saw pictures of each other, thanks to Tomoyo!!

Anyways, back to the story.

Sakura was walking towards her Calculus class, and whom does she notice? Li Syaoran.

But, he only lets CLOSE friends call him Syaoran, other than that; you either call him Li, or Xiao Lang, his Chinese name.

Sakura slowly walked around him. He looked at her, smiled and winked. Sakura shuddered. That was his way of 'I'll get you later' without actually talking.

Sakura walked into her calculus class and sat in her seat. But, she hated Calculus. Why? Syaoran sat to her right, and nobody sat to her left. She was in the last row and the person in front of her was in Syaoran's posse.

Going off track here but Sakura sat down and hummed silently. Eriol was arriving today and she couldn't wait to meet him.

Calculus class was considered 'Home Room' because it was first period and well, you listen to the morning announcements then.

The warning bell rung and everybody rushed in. Syaoran lazed to his seat and sat down, he smiled wickedly at Sakura.

"Hello sweetheart." He said bitterly.

Sakura didn't say anything back. She knew if she did, Syaoran would hold it against her even more.

Syaoran feigned hurt. "Aren't you gonna say anything back, dog?"

Sakura was a little hurt by the 'dog' part but what was she gonna do?

"Hi." She whispered.

Syaoran smiled. "That's better, stupid bitch."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes as she focused on the black board.

Syaoran laughed evilly as he turned around to talk to his friends.

Sakura sighed as final bell rung. The teacher, Ayah-sensei walked in and started their lesson for the day.

Half way through the period Sakura sensed a Clow card.

'Oh shit, not now.' She inwardly groaned.

She shut her eyes to concentrate on what card in was. It was watery, and by her senses, it was over flooding the pool by Penguin Park.

"Sensei." Sakura called.

Ayah-sensei turned around and smiled. "Hai Sakura?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded as Sakura was about to leave.

"Probably gonna go fuck the toilet." Syaoran whispered so only she heard.

Sakura tried to hide the hurt as she descended the room.

She left the room and made a run for the main door. She summoned Fly and quickly flew out of there.

A few minutes after Sakura left, Syaoran too sensed a Clow Card.

Yes, Syaoran was the descendent of Clow Reed. He had come to Tomoeda Japan a year ago when the book was opened but figured out that the cards weren't released until a few weeks ago. Upon that year, he has earned the rightful title as 'Most wanted' in his high school.

He raised his hand. Ayah-sensei sighed. "What is it Li?" yes even she knew about his little 'Don't call me Syaoran' rule.

"I feel sick." He faked.

Ayah-sensei knew about his little acts to get out of class and they were normal. He had threatened to get her fired if she didn't let him go.

"No." She said as she turned around.

"Aw fuck this." Syaoran muttered as he got up walked out of the class.

"Li get back here."

Syaoran kept on walking.

"Li if you don't come back right now, I'll get you suspended."

"WOULD MY FATHER LIKE THAT?" He yelled back.

That always got Ayah-sensei.

Syaoran rushed outside and summoned his sword and left.

---Swimming Pool---

Sakura was still in her School Uniform as she dove into the swimming pool to get a drowning child. The lifeguard had tried but Watery had pushed him back.

Sakura fought all of the currents and arrived at the child.

By then, Syaoran arrived but couldn't get close enough to find the Mistress. He'd seen her 2 times before when she caught Shadow and Fly but never caught a glimpse of her, just her unusual costumes.

But now, he saw the female school uniform. The skirt and the shirt.

'My school.' He thought as he rushed towards the pool.

Sakura had got the kid and summoned fly to get him back to safety. He had gone unconscious and the rest of the people had rushed for safety, inside,so she was in the clear, nobody could see her.

She put him on a towel quickly performed CPR on him. The water was coughed and he was breathing on his own and fine. He was just knocked out is all.

She turned to the pool, here a water goddess form was there.

Syaoran had rushed towards the pool but didn't get sight of the girl that was about to capture it because Watery was blocking his view. But, for the first time in the last 2 captures he has heard her voice.

"I command you,' it was a strong voice, 'Watery, to return to your sealed form, under your new Mistresses' name, SAKURA!!!!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'No, it couldn't be… Sakura Kinomoto…?'

The Watery whirled around until it was zapped into Card Form. There stood Sakura, wet, panting and tired with a Pink card in her hand. She looked up and saw Syaoran, staring back at her.

"Oh crap." She whispered as she made a break for it. She jumped the fence and started running for Penguin Park.

Syaoran, being faster also jumped the fence and caught up to her in time.

"YOU'RE THE CLOW MISTRESS???" He roared as he caught up. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and held it tight, causing her to wince.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?"

Sakura didn't answer. Oh boy was she scared.

"ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!!!"

Sakura snapped.

"Why? Why should I tell you? Some bastard who always bullies me, should I really tell him? Should I be like, Oh hi Li, you know what, I'm the Clow Mistress. Oh hell, I don't even know how you CAUGHT me there!!"

Syaoran glared at her as he slapped her.

"Never,' he hissed, 'never talk to me that way again. As for you fucking information Sakura,' he said Sakura like it was a thing among things that doesn't deserve to be placed on earth, 'I'm the Clow master."

Sakura wretched her hand free. "So, I don't care, they're mine along with Kero and Yue."

Syaoran grabbed her wrist again but his fingers dug into her skin, causing a mark to appear.

"You will regret ever saying that Kinomoto." He hissed as he left back for school.

Sakura fell, sat on her ass on the pavement, crying her eyes out.

'No point in going back to school,' she thought bitterly, 'I'm going home.'

And going home, she did.

* * *

**That was a very, very fast first chapter. But, this is all happened after Sakura released the Clow Seal and Syaoran came for 1 year.**

**So, in future chapters, their history will be told.**

**As for now, please press the tempting purple button?**

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. Spring Dance and a Favour

**WAI!!! Over 30 Reviews for CHAPTER 1!! I feel so good!!! I hope this fic does as good as A Sight For Sore Eyes!!! Oh, BTW, I noticed that ppl are getting confused with SAKURA and SARUKA. To make it easier for you, SAKURA will remain SAKURA and SARUKA will be referred to as SARU.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan!! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing!! Lub u Nee-chan!!

**And now, time to begin…**

**----Chapter 2: Spring Dance and a Favour**

"Never,' he hissed, 'never talk to me that way again. As for you fucking information Sakura,' he said Sakura like it was a thing among things that doesn't deserve to be placed on earth, 'I'm the Clow master."

Sakura wretched her hand free. "So, I don't care, they're mine along with Kero and Yue."

Syaoran grabbed her wrist again but his fingers dug into her skin, causing a mark to appear.

"You will regret ever saying that Kinomoto." He hissed as he left back for school.

Sakura fell, sat on her ass on the pavement, crying her eyes out.

'No point in going back to school,' she thought bitterly, 'I'm going home.'

And going home, she did.

---Home---

Sakura ran hope, crying her eyes out.

'Why, why does he hate me??' she cried.

---Flashback---

_A year back, Syaoran transferred to Seijuu High from Hong Kong China. Stepping into the class, Syaoran was greeted with sighs, gasps and admiration._

_Even back then, Sakura was in Syaoran's classes. Him becoming popular was pretty easy with his sexy looks and perfect body._

_And then the school filled it in, 'Kinomoto Sakura is a NERD. Don't hang with her. Her sister Saruka is popular, you can talk to her.'_

_And since that day, Li Syaoran/Xiao Lang has been treating Sakura like a pile of dirt._

_Why?_

_Peer Pressure and the law of Human Kind._

---End---

Sakura wiped her tears away as she slouched onto the sofa. Saru has Karate classes right after school so she won't be home until 7. Touya has work after school so he won't be home until 8. Sakura rubbed her wrist. It turned a light pinkish colour after Syaoran had tighten his grasp onto her.

"Great." She mumbled. "He'll probably hate me more now that I'm the Clow Mistress."

Sakura stumbled upstairs to find Kero eating pudding and Yue meditating.

"SAKURA-SAMA!!!" Kero roared as he launched himself into Sakura. He snuggled up against Sakura's chest and rested there.

"Ohayo Kero-chan, Yue-kun."

"Mistress, you have a strange Aura around you." Yue said

Sakura frowned. "Really? Is it bad?"

"No." Yue said. "It feels like… a second half."

Sakura frowned. 'A Second half…' she thought. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"OHH!! A second half!! I bumped into the Clow Master today."

Yue and Kero snapped as they both flew in front of her. "REALLY?!?" Kero screamed.

"Yea, while I was capturing Watery."

"You captured Watery today?" Yue asked.

"Yea, during school it appeared so I left."

Kero quick glanced at the digital cloth in Sakura's room. It read 12:30.

"Mistress, it's 12:30, you should be in school." Kero said warningly.

Sakura sighed. "I should, but I don't feel like it. Not after the threat Li gave me."

Yue and Kero both turned purple with rage. "LI THREATENED YOU?!?" they roared.

Yue jumped off the bed and lunged for the window. "I'LL KILL HIM!!!" he screamed as he tried to get out.

"Yue-kun." Sakura said sternly. "You won't hurt him. He is the Clow master."

Now Kero and Yue were dumbfounded.

"He's the…" Kero started.

"Clow master?" Yue finished.

Sakura nodded. "Yes he is. Now you two get rest. I know Yue's powers depend on the Moon and it's gonna be cloudy nights for the next week so Yue won't be able to regenerate. Kero, you're powers are from the Sun, but the Sun will be hidden by day clouds so you're powers won't be regenerated. So rest up, cause there's a major chance we'll have to do some Card Capturing then."

The two Guardians nodded as they resumed with what they were doing.

Sakura went to the living room and decided to practice her Ballet Piece.

---3:25---

Sakura was watching television when the doorbell rung. Sakura frowned.

"Saru and Touya aren't due home for another couple of hours. Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't supposed to be home until next week… who is it then?" Sakura asked.

She rushed to the front door and opened it revealing Tomoyo and a very sexy guy beside her.

"Tomoyo!!" She yelled as she hugged her friend. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly.

"When did you come home?"

Sakura shrugged. "First period."

Tomoyo frowned. "Doushite?"

"Because of…something."

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, Clow Card?"

Sakura nodded but then looked at the guy. Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura Eriol, Eriol Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her Half Father at the door.

"WAII!! ERIOL!!" She screamed as she hugged him. Eriol laughed as he patted her head. "Hey Sakura."

"So, why did you come home early?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because I sensed Watery first period. I left and captured it only to find Li had followed me."

Tomoyo frowned. "Li?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, he followed me and said that he was the Clow Master. He kinda pushed me to the ground so I didn't wanna face him at school today."

Tomoyo growled. "His stupid actions are pissing me off."

"Who? Syaoran Li?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea why?"

"Li Syaoran is the direct descendant of Clow Reed, meaning he's my cute little descendant."

"Cute?? Blargh!!" Sakura faked puke.

The three burst out laughing.

"Come on in, I'll get some pizza."

As soon as Eriol and Tomoyo stepped in, they were bombarded with none other than Kero and Yue.

"CLOW-SAN!!" Kero screamed as he flew towards Eriol.

Eriol laughed. "Why, hello Kero, Yue, nice to see you two are taking care of your Mistress."

Yue frowned. "You're being sarcastic…"

Eriol glared at him. "You bet, how could you let her get hurt?? I thought Clow Reed had told you two to take care of your Mistress, not let her be."

Sakura walked in with a few slices of pizza. "Eriol-kun, it's okay. What happens in school is none of their concern."

"No." Kero stopped Sakura. "He's right… we should have taken care of you."

Sakura sighed. "No, really, it's not your fault. What happened two years ago was before the seal was opened."

Eriol looked at Sakura. "Two years ago?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered as she went to get her cards.

Eriol and Tomoyo were pigging out on Pizza as Kero and Yue were now, closely keeping a watch on Sakura.

She walked back down with the Sakura book and 4 Cards.

Eriol smiled. "Wow, 4 cards in two weeks."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not very nice."

Tomoyo giggled.

"So Eriol-kun, you're actually here…" Sakura sighed.

"Yep, and I brought along some friends of mine that Yue and Kero might recognize."

Enter Spinner and Ruby.

Yue looked at Ruby and blushed. "Ruby." He greeted.

"Yue." She nodded.

Spinner noticed pudding on the table and rushed for it. Kero laughed. "And I remember Spinner telling me Guardians don't need food."

Spinner glared at him before resuming his full attention to his pudding.

"Sakura, did you release Yue from his Human form?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, he said that he couldn't look after me with Yukito, his human form."

Eriol nodded. "Well, Ruby has a human from, Nakuru Akizuki." As if on queue, Ruby transformed into a hyper adult.

Sakura laughed. "Oh wow, that's really impressive."

Nakuru grinned. "Isn't it? But I want to separate Nakuru from Ruby."

Eriol nodded. "Yea, I've been wanting to do that, but ever since Yue and Yukito have separated, the incantation has been changed."

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. "Yea, you can blame that on me."

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed.

"But, if you want, I can release you two right now."

Nakuru shook her head. "No thanks, I'm applying to be the music teacher in your school Sakura, I can't be Ruby while I do that. People will freak out with my wings."

Sakura giggled. "That's so sweet, but you aren't my guardian."

Eriol laughed. "Oh yes she is. There are two sets of Guardians. Since Clow's demise, Yue and Kero have been locked up for you. Ruby and Suppi have been sent to me until I found you. Sakura, you have four guardians."

"Four… are I really that special??"

And the group burst into laughter's. Suppi had finally greeted his new mistress but resumed pudding consuming.

And so Eriol told Sakura stuff about Clow's history and Sakura tried to process the new information.

Just before leaving, Eriol decided that Nakuru/Ruby and Suppi stay with him, in case Yue and Kero are wiped out, than she can call for back up.

Tomoyo also had a huge announcement.

"Sakura, they're actually having a Spring Dance in two weeks!!! They cancelled it but said it was going to happen around last period."

Sakura's eyes widened. "REALLY??"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yea, me and Eriol are going together, oh he has Calculus with you and I wanted you to come."

Sakura smiled. "I'll think about it." She said before Tomoyo left.

---8pm---

Saru and Sakura were fighting each other, Karate of course. Saru had said, Sakura needs to keep tip-top with her training. Sakura didn't dare mention about Watery or the incident with Syaoran to Saru or Touya. But she did tell them about Eriol. They both really wanted to meet their half-father.

"We will." Sakura had answered.

Touya had gone to bed because he has no school tomorrow but work. Sakura and Saru would get to bed as soon as training was complete.

Around 8:30ish Sakura decided to get to bed. Saruka was gonna stay up and watch t.v until 9.

Sakura snuggled up against her pillow as Kero kissed her goodnight.

"Night mistress." He whispered.

"Night Kero… Yue…" and Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

---2:45 am---

Sakura sensed a Clow Card.

"Oh crap, this early." She moaned as she got up. She didn't bother changed out of her pajamas. She was wearing a light pink tank top with a light pink pajama pants decorated with bunnies.

Saru was sleeping like a log so Sakura woke up Kero and they both left quietly.

Yue was on the roof and followed a soon as Sakura flew out with Fly.

"What card is it??" Sakura asked.

Kero and Yue shut their eyes.

"Jump." They both announced at the same time. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a little pink bunny like creature jump right in front of her. She shrieked as she lost control of her Wand. She fell off as her wand zoomed forward. Yue flew after the wand as Kero went after Sakura.

Transforming into Ceroberus took too long so he was a long shot away from Sakura.

Sakura screamed, having no control over her Cards since her wand flew away she was desperate. Her two guardians were trying their best but it didn't seem like it was helping. Sakura shut her eyes awaiting the impact of the ground but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see none other than…

Syaoran.

She stared into his eyes. "Li?" She whispered, her voice quivering.

She quickly got out of his hold and regained her posture. Ceroberus flew down and was very, very worried.

"Sakura-sama, are you okay??"

Sakura clutched her heart. "Seems like it. Where's Yue?"

"Here I am." Came a voice. The three turned around and saw Yue standing there clutching Sakura's wand.

Sakura ran up to Yue and hugged him. "Domo Arigatou Yue-kun." Yue nodded.

"No problem. But capture Jump, it's one hyper little fella."

Syaoran was watching in amusement how Sakura interacted with her guardians.

Suddenly, the little bunny/rat looking thingie jumped in front of Sakura. It jumped around her and on her head before making off again.

Sakura growled, something Syaoran didn't expect.

"ON NO YOU DON'T!!" She screamed as she summoned Windy to create a barrier around it.

Windy encased it, giving Sakura the opportunity to capture it. A light wind blew causing Sakura to shiver, she was still in her P.J's.

Syaoran saw this but shook his head. 'A stupid nerd that took my position of Clow Master.'

Sakura raised her wand and looked at Jump. "I command you, Jump to return to your sealed form under your new Mistresses' name, SAKURA!!"

Jumped whirled around before it was sealed into a Card. It flew straight to Sakura and squealed.

"Wai!! Another Card down!!" Sakura ran towards her guardians before shivering. Yue wrapped a wing around her to warm her up a bit.

"S'ok Yue, you and Kero go home, I wanna fly around."

Yue looked her in the eye. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Positive." So Kero and Yue flew off.

Sakura thought Syaoran left so she sat at the edge of the curb. She looked up into the sky before a light shadow cast over her.

She looked up and jumped as she saw Syaoran's intense eyes bore into her.

She stood up and backed off as Syaoran started stepping forward. Pure coldness in his eyes.

'How can somebody live with so much coldness?' Sakura thought.

"I…I need a favour." Syaoran finally said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "A favour… from me??"

Syaoran glared at her. "Fucking shut it and listen whore. I need you to set your sis and me up for Spring Dance."

Sakura glared back at him. "And what makes you think I'll do that after what you've done to me??"

Syaoran stepped closer towards her.

"If you do, I'll stop making fun of you, stop bullying you, and I'll owe you ONE favour…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You…you'd…you'd do…you'd do that??"

Syaoran nodded. "So, what is it??"

Sakura shivered before looking him in the eye.

"I'll think about it and let you know in school. FLY!!" She summoned before leaving.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his unruly hair. 'That was awkward…' he thought before going home.

---Morning---

Sakura woke up before Saru did. Even after last night. Kero and Yue were also tired after Jump's little mishap. Sakura signed the card straight after she came home and jumped into bed before anybody could wake up.

Sakura got ready and ate breakfast before Saruka came down.

"Hey." She mumbled while pouring her self cereal.

"Hi. I gotta go to school early. Ayah-sensei needs to talk to me about the school dance."

Saru nodded as Sakura left with her in-line skates.

"TOUYA, YOU'RE DRIVING!!" she yelled before going to put her clothes on.

---Sakura---

Sakura sighed as she took a turn. "I didn't wanna lie sis, but I didn't wanna stay home either. Ayah-sensei doesn't need to talk to me." Sakura confessed.

In truth, she wanted to get to school early and avoid Syaoran, but no such luck. He too was early.

Sakura reached school and put her skates away only to turn around and find Syaoran.

"So." He started. "What'll it be?"

Sakura sighed hoping she won't regret this but…

"Yea, I'll help you."

* * *

**That was interesting! I hope you enjoyed it!! Things are getting tense.**

**PPL asked me why Sakura is so pretty but a nerd? In truth, I had planned this. I know that usually nerds aren't as pretty as Sakura in fanfics but what happened two years ago really contributes to Sakura being a nerd but not looking like one. So, stay tuned to find out what I have in mind!!**

**Stay tuned!!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW my sister has a story out, it's an Inuyasha story and it's REALLY good!! Plz check it out! Her penname is **_Winged Shadow _**and her fic is called **_Search for Twilight_**. It isa REAL good story!! You'll really enjoy it!**


	3. Calculus Project

**The Deal has been set and the real fun begins… what will I make Syaoran's favour be? And what will I make Sakura go through to set Syaoran and Saru up?? That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out!!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan!! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing!! Lub u Nee-chan!!

**And now, time to begin…**

**----Chapter 3:** Calculus Project

---Sakura---

Sakura sighed as she took a turn. "I didn't wanna lie sis, but I didn't wanna stay home either. Ayah-sensei doesn't need to talk to me." Sakura confessed.

In truth, she wanted to get to school early and avoid Syaoran, but no such luck. He too was early.

Sakura reached school and put her skates away only to turn around and find Syaoran.

"So." He started. "What'll it be?"

Sakura sighed hoping she won't regret this but…

"Yea, I'll help you."

Syaoran smirked. "I knew you would."

Sakura glared at him. "So, you stop making fun of me, stop bullying me and owe me one favour?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, I do all that shit while you are setting me up with your sister, and you have two weeks since dance is then. If you get me set up with her, I never bug your ass ever again, but if you can't,' Syaoran evilly smirked, 'your torture doubles."

"Aww great, and you tell me this AFTER I agree."

Syaoran laughed, not those fake stupid laughs, but an actual genuine one.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm going. Bye."

Sakura was walking away when Syaoran grabbed her elbow. Sakura turned around, and started rubbing her elbow, as his touch was poison.

"What?" She asked.

"Let me walk you…"

Sakura stared at him in horror. "What is this? Another ploy to put me down?"

"Are you fucking mad?? I promised you wouldn't bully you and it goes!! I never fucking go back on my promise. I just want to make it clear to my friends that you're off limits and no more poking fun."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're dead- beat serious??"

Syaoran nodded. "A Li never goes back on his word, now let's go." He said as they started walking down the halls together.

"When's your lunch?" Syaoran asked.

"Second." Sakura mumbled.

"Me too, we'll talk then."

Sakura looked at him. "Talk? You and me?? That's is SOO not possible."

Syaoran smirked. "If you are to set me up with your sister in two weeks time, then you need to get to know me in order to make perfect fucking plans."

Sakura groaned. "Why did you ever ask me?"

"Since you know your sister the best and you're the only girl who doesn't drool over me if I come a meter within distance."

"Why the hell would I wanna drool over you?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, but I won't say anything." Syaoran sneered.

It was time for class now and Saru had already left for Biology. Sakura and Syaoran passed his group of friends. His friend Ken gasped.

"Xiao Lang, man is that YOU with SAKURA??"

Syaoran glared at him. "Got a fucking problem? No one DARE to fucking bully her from now on… wait no… no one is allowed to go fucking 5 meters within distance. If I get a complaint from her that you guys were bullying her…" Syaoran cracked his knuckles.

Ken stared at him. "Dude, what's with the over night switch?"

Syaoran glared at him. "I got my fucking reasons. If Sakura tells me that you've been bullying her, you're dead. Let's go Sakura." He said as he pulled her into their Calculus class.

"Seriously, you said that you'd stop bullying me, not your friends Li."

"If they bully, you might be too preoccupied with saving your self rather than helping me."

"Should have known that was for your own profit." Sakura muttered as she sat down.

"Oh, my fucking cousin, Eriol came yesterday, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"Yea I know he came to visit me."

As if on cue, Eriol walked in.

"Hello my cute little descendant."

"Shut it Hiiragizawa."

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran found this amusing.

"What's with the mood?" Eriol asked concerned. The free seat that was beside Sakura was now occupied by Eriol.

"I was almost killed by Jump yesterday, if it weren't for Li. Where were you oh great Clow Reed."

"The washroom." Eriol said sheepishly.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at him in completed horror.

"Washroom??" Sakura asked.

Eriol laughed nervously. "Yea well, my place only at beans so I kinda had to…"

"TAKE A CRAP?!?! OH THAT'S FUNNY!!" Syaoran burst into laughter's. Sakura too had a little giggle.

Eriol glared at them both. "It's not funny, my stomach was killing."

"Serves you right to have beans." Syaoran accused as he slouched in his chair.

"Sakura, when do you have music?" Eriol asked.

"Last." Sakura mumbled as she started doodling on her sheet of paper.

"Oh, yea cause Nakuru has to talk to you."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran looked at them. "Nakuru?? Who the hell…"

"Ruby Moon." Eriol replied.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You mean Ruby and Spinner?"

Eriol nodded. "Yea, they're Sakura's second guardians."

"She has four?? Fucking hell."

Sakura covered her ears.

Eriol and Syaoran frowned. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that Li swears too much."

Syaoran smirked. "Get used to it, you're gonna be spending a lot of time with me whore."

Sakura glared at him. "Say that again, I dare you…"

Syaoran knew what this meant and turned to face the black board.

And the rest of the class went by stupidly.

---Lunch---

Sakura and Syaoran had second period lunch. Tomoyo had third as did Eriol. Saru had fourth period lunch.

Sakura opened her lunch box and saw a little wad of rice. She used her chopsticks and moved it around to see if it was contaminated. Syaoran loomed over her and growled.

"Will you chill?? I didn't fucking rug it."

Sakura took a little bite and was satisfied. She gobbled it down and patted her stomach. "No more food until 6." She murmured.

Syaoran frowned. "Why the hell?? It's like fucking 9:30 am!!"

Syaoran glared at him. "I'm a ballerina, my eating habits are extra special."

Syaoran smirked. "You a ballerina?? You barely have hand-eye-coordination."

Sakura stood up and looked him in the eye. "I don't have time for this." She said, as she was about to stomp off.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist, but not as hard as when he grabbed her for watery.

"Ok, wait… what do we do about the… thing…" he said.

Sakura sat down under a Sakura Tree and sighed. "Won't your friends think something is up between us??"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I told them to piss off cause I had business with you."

Sakura giggled. "Nice…"

"So…" he said as he jumped onto a tree branch with ease…

"I'm thinking we pretend that we have a Calculus project… erm… assigned before Eriol came and the teacher didn't bother telling him."

Syaoran nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"You then come over to my place. My dad's on a Dig in Russia and he'll be back in a week. My mom's Tokyo and she'll be back in a week as well. My brother will be at work and I'll get Tomoyo to call me up and pretend to be my Ballet teacher… leaving the house empty with only you and Saru…"

"And then we get to know each other?" Syaoran said lamely.

"Yea…" Sakura sighed as she stared into the sky.

'Kai, I wonder where you are now…' she thought as she shut her eyes.

Suddenly, that unmistakable feeling brought her back to reality.

"Aww nuts, a Card." She mumbled. Syaoran jumped down from the tree and stood beside her.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

Sakura shut her eyes and concentrated. "Drat, it's Rain and Wood, they turned Penguin Park into a forest."

Syaoran nodded. "I'll cause a distraction, you fly there and I'll be with you in 5 minutes."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Syaoran glared at her. "CAUSE YOUR FUCKING HELPING ME NOW GO!!!"

Sakura gulped as she summoned fly. Just as she did Syaoran yelled so loud people literally chocked.

"FUCKING BEE!!" Syaoran said. Everybody stared at him as he rubbed his arm.

"THAT STUPID BEE STUNG ME!! I'M GONNA FUCKING HURT IT!!!"

People shook their heads and continued with what they were doing.

Syaoran quickly ran after Sakura's flying figure.

---Penguin Park---

Sakura saw the Penguin slid covered in trees. Then she saw ran splattering all over it.

"Aww crud it, this is gonna be hard." Sakura muttered. She suddenly felt a green aura surrounding her.

She whirled around to find Syaoran standing there, releasing his Aura.

"What are you doing??" she asked.

"The Magician's Aura stop's Wood's growth rate…"

Sakura nodded as she too released her Pink Aura. Suddenly Wood shrank down back to small size as Rain caused a monsoon.

Sakura took out her want and captured Wood, as it was currently weak.

Then she turned to Rain and got a perfect idea.

"WATER AGAINST WATER!! I SUMMON WATERY!!!"

Water whirled around and captured rain in a water tornado. Sakura quickly sealed the card before tucking it in her pocket.

"That was… easy…" Sakura murmured before turning. She came face to face with Syaoran.

"Oh, don't say anything to Saru about you knowing I have magic and you having magic."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Doushite?"

Sakura glared at him. "No reason, just Saru has elemental powers and if info like this comes into her hands she'll do things unimaginable."

Syaoran nodded. "OK, that's done, now what do you want for your favour?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm saving that precious baby for later."

Syaoran groaned. "What have I gotten my self into?"

---Home, later that day---

Sakura didn't have ballet class today as it was Tuesday and Saru obviously didn't have any Karate classes. Touya was at work and Sakura's parents weren't home either.

"SARU!!" Sakura screamed as the doorbell rung. Sakura knew it was Syaoran but she wanted Saruka to open it.

"NANI?!?" She roared back.

"GET THE DAMN DOOR, MY HAIR'S WET!!"

Saru complied as she opened the door. To her amazement it was Li Syaoran.

"Oh… Li…" She said in a surprised tone. Syaoran smirked. "Is Sakura here?"

The Kinomoto's twins had made it clear in school that they shall NOT be referred to as Kinomoto-san… Saruka wants to be called her own name and Sakura wants to be called her own name or Ying Fa… their Mother was Chinese and Sakura's original name was Ying Fa but living in Japan, they had to use the Japanese version.

"Erm… yea…" Saru said, clearly suspicious.

Syaoran gave a small glare, so small, barely noticeable. "Calculus project…"

Saru smiled. "Oh, in that case, come on in. She's washing her hair."

'Wow, Sakura washes her hair…?? Wait, stupid thought.'

Syaoran sat down and saw a bunch of pictures around. There was one enlarged picture of a girl in a Cheerleading Outfit and another girl in her school uniform. They were the Kinomoto's twins. Syaoran moved in closer to find the Cheerleader had Emerald eyes as the normal one had Brown Eyes.

Saru smiled. "Yea, that's Sakura, the Cheerleader."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "She was a Cheerleader??"

Saru nodded. "Yea, the captain too."

Syaoran looked into Saruka's eyes. "The picture has brown eyes, but you have green."

Saru laughed. "Their contacts. I love the colour of Sakura's eyes so I just wanted to match. No big reason. I usually wear them, but on occasions I take them off."

Syaoran nodded. Their attention was diverted to Sakura who rushed down the stairs, in her ballet leotard.

"Oh, hi Li, I'm so sorry, my Ballet Teacher called an hour ago but I totally forgot."

Suddenly Sakura's cell rung, it was obviously Tomoyo's number.

"Hello?"

… Tomoyo talked… yes she too knew about this Plan and thought that if Syaoran was agreeing to not bully Sakura, it was a good idea… and Tomoyo was the MASTER of matchmaking…

"Yes Sensei, I'll be there in 2 minutes."

She hung up and looked at Syaoran apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I'll be here in an hour."

Saru frowned. "You don't have ballet classes today."

Sakura scowled. "Swan Lake is coming up soon so Sensei called in a Practice."

Saru nodded.

"Make your self at home Li and I'll be back."

And this was all a part of the damn plan.

---Hour later---

Touya was supposed to come home in half an hour and Sakura was supposed to be home in 5 minutes. Sakura was staying at Tomoyo's place for the past hour and well, did some modeling for her in the process.

Sakura came home to see Syaoran and Saruka getting friendly. They were talking and laughing and eating popcorn.

"Ta-Da-I-Ma." Sakura muttered as she walked in.

"Hey, how was practice?" Saru asked.

Sakura scowled. "I got a pin up my ass thanks to Sensei."

What she really meant was Tomoyo accidentally poked her.

Saru giggled. "Tough, so how longisXiao Lang staying for."

'So, he allowed her to call him Xiao Lang, how much longer before she calls him Syaoran?' Sakura thought.

"I'm gonna let him leave before Onii-chan comes home. Li, the project is in my room."

So Syaoran followed Sakura up to her room.

Once in there Sakura fell onto her bed.

"Shit, this is hard. How was Saru?" She asked.

Syaoran frowned. "She's hard to get too, she isn't opening up."

Sakura sat up. "I thought so. She's the one go goes after taken boys."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Really??" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "And I just remembered today when I went to Tomoyo's house."

"What…" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"Saru is going to New York all of next week. She's coming back 2 days before Spring Dance."

"WHAT?!?" Syaoran roared.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, Tomoyo reminded me. So, either you get your self a girl and get Saru to be yours before she leaves in two days or… wait until she comes back."

Syaoran sighed. "This is shit you know… complete and utter shit."

Sakura shrugged. "Hey, I'm the messenger."

"Ain't there anything we can do??"

"Get your self a girl." Sakura lamely suggested.

Syaoran frowned as he sat on Sakura's computer chair.

"How do you know??"

Sakura glared at him. "She's the one who went after my boyfriend two years back."

Syaoran stared at her, as her eyes became distant. She shook her head and scowled. "And she went after Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend and our cousin's boyfriend and well, a bunch other taken boys."

Syaoran glared at her. "Are you fucking implying that I get my self a girl in two days?!?!"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, is that so damn hard?? You're the most friggin' popular guy in the entire school."

Syaoran sighed. "Yea, but getting a girl and breaking up with her without making her cry is pretty tough."

Sakura shrugged. "So get a girl who doesn't care about you."

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran staring down at her. She glared at him. "Don't be thinking nasty shit ass stuff."

Syaoran glared at her. "Listen bitch, you're doing me a favour, and by doing me a favour, you fucking listen to all the shit I have to say… and now I have to say is that…"

Sakura sighed she was waiting for it…

"You're gonna be my fake girl for the next two days…"

* * *

**Pretty fast huh? Well I have this HUGE ordeal coming up with Yelan in the next two chapters… and well… I kinda need Syaoran and Sakura to be 'together' but not really 'together'.**

**So did you enjoy??**

**Stay tuned,**

**Sakura**

**BTW remember Syaoran doesn't allow ANYBODY to call him by his Japanes Name, either it's Li or Xiao Lang, only SPECIAL ppl can call him Syaoran!!**


	4. Your Old Self

**Oh… a couple!!! Some of you thought that they're a couple for two days… oh no my friends, they are couple for the entire week!!!**

**A question:**

_Syaoran is the Clow master right? Then wouldn't he want the Cards for himself rather then help Sakura?  
_

**Yes and No. Syaoran is the Clow Master and he does want them for him self but he has a plan. I won't necessarily tell you his plan because you will know it after but yea he does want the Cards for himself!!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16------- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan!! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing!! Lub u Nee-chan!!

**And now, time to begin…**

**----Chapter 4:** Your Old Self

Sakura glared at him. "She's the one who went after my boyfriend two years back."

Syaoran stared at her, as her eyes became distant. She shook her head and scowled. "And she went after Tomoyo's ex-boyfriend and our cousin's boyfriend and well, a bunch other taken boys."

Syaoran glared at her. "Are you fucking implying that I get my self a girl in two days?!?!"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, is that so damn hard?? You're the most friggin' popular guy in the entire school."

Syaoran sighed. "Yea, but getting a girl and breaking up with her without making her cry is pretty tough."

Sakura shrugged. "So get a girl who doesn't care about you."

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran staring down at her. She glared at him. "Don't be thinking nasty shit ass stuff."

Syaoran glared at her. "Listen bitch, you're doing me a favour, and by doing me a favour, you fucking listen to all the shit I have to say… and now I have to say is that…"

Sakura sighed she was waiting for it…

"You're gonna be my fake girl for the next two days…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?" She screamed.

Syaoran nodded and shrugged.

"YOU…ME?!?! Hey, you're the one ALWAYS making fun of me… it will be… you know…"

"Strange that we're going out?" Syaoran finished.

Sakura nodded dumbly.

Syaoran scowled. "Listen, I know this is gonna fucking be hard but we gotta play it. Your sis is leaving in two days and we gotta make this act realistic. Then the week she's gone we have to start rumors about us so the school will gossip so your sister will get even more into it. Then in the last two days, hopefully she'll come to me and we separate."

Sakura frowned. "That's your big idea??"

Syaoran glared at her. "Well, I didn't see you trying."

"'Cause I know we can't pull this off. Listen Li, I'm a nerd, a damn freak, you dating me is unrealistic."

"Then change back."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. "Wh…what?" She stammered.

"I saw the pic of you as a Cheerleader and I know a Nerd or Freak, or whatever you just said cannot be a Cheerleading Captain… so I want you to change back."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Impossible… this is me… now…"

Syaoran glared at her as he stepped in front of her. "Nothing is Impossible."

Sakura sighed. "I am not about to change just for a stupid favour…"

Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and made her stand up. "Oh yes…" he hissed, "you are…"

Sakura pushed him away and sat back down. "Ok Li, let's say I do change back and we're 'dating'. We can't keep up the act."

"Why not?" Syaoran frowned.

"Because a) couples kiss, b) hold hands, c) hug, d) say sweet nothings, e) never leave each other, and finally f) they have love for each other. All of that, we don't."

Syaoran growled, a low menacing growl. "So, we'll make it happen."

Sakura gasped. "I am not about to loose my virgin lips to the likes of you."

Syaoran smirked. "Does it look like I fucking care?"

"God knows where those lips have been."

"No where you don't know dear."

Sakura pretend to feel sick.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that in order for all this to work, I can't call you Li or Xiao Lang." Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Fuck you're right… people will get suspicious if my girl calls me by my weak names."

Sakura smirked smugly. "See, plan can't go through after all."

"Oh yes it can. Call me Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. "NANI?!?" She roared.

Syaoran smirked. "Call me Syaoran for the next weeks and we're okay."

"NO WE'RE NOT!!!"

Syaoran frowned. "Why?"

"Because… I can't…Li…Syaoran…I…"

Syaoran laughed. "You're saying you can't call me Syaoran right?"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran glared at her hard now, wow fast change of emotions. "Well you gotta…"

Sakura gulped nervously. "Umm…"

"And listen." Syaoran said harshly. "Tomorrow is free-day, no uniforms, wear something that shows your old self… because based on that picture, I know this isn't the real you… it most fucking probably ain't."

Sakura sighed. "What do you want me to do? Become Genki, Hyper, Happy Sakura?"

"If that's what you were, sure…"

Sakura gulped. "But after the next week… what if I can't change back."

Syaoran shrugged. "Does it look like I fucking care?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HELPING YOU!" Sakura screamed as she lay on her bed.

"Well you are, and there's no turning back."

Sakura sat up again and sighed. "Ok fine." She spat. "Tomorrow, I'm back… but only for a week… I don't want what happened to me two years ago to repeat." Sakura said, whispering the last part.

"What?? Two years ago…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I mean… erm… nothing… hehe… oh Onii-chan is gonna come home soon… you have to go."

Syaoran stood up frowning, wondering what she meant but thought better of it.

As they were walking down the stairs Sakura and Syaoran started having a whisper convo.

"When do we start?" She whispered to him first.

"Now."

"What??" She hissed.

"Yea, a good by kiss on the cheek is all."

"But… she knows you bully…"

"Just make some fuck up and tell me what you told her tomorrow."

Sakura gulped and nodded as soon as they reached the door, Saru rushed out to give say goodbye to the guest.

"Ja Ne Xiao Lang." She smiled. They shook hands. Syaoran then turned to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Bye baby." He said sexily. Sakura tried to hide her shock so she just smiled back.

"Night Syaoran." She said genkily. She stood on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"That all?" He asked poutily.

"No show in front of Saru, bye!!" She waved.

Syaoran waved back before he ran out of there.

Saru's eyes widened. "You're…you're with him…?" she asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded and started walking to the kitchen.

"But… he…he bullied you…how…?"

"Just happened." Was Sakura's lame reason.

Saru pulled her elbow. "Even after Kai?"

Sakura glared at Saru and wrenched her elbow free. "What happened with Kai was your fault too…"

Saru's eyes were filled with hurt. Sakura's eyes softened as she hugged her sister. "I'm…so…sorry." Sakura said in between Saru's sobs.

"No Sakura-chan…I…I…I…should be sorry…" Saru cried. Sakura's heart filled with guilt in making her sister cry.

"It's okay…" Sakura said patting Saru's head.

"No it isn't!! Sakura it was my fault you broke up with Kai!!! It was my fault Mimi has such a terrible life!!!"

At the mention of Mimi, Sakura's heart softened. "Mimi doesn't have a terrible life!! As far as I know, she has a great life!! With perfect parents too, Saru you made the right decision."

"But I would never have had to make that stupid decision if…Kai…"

Sakura sighed. "Enough of this crying, aren't you gonna ask me about Syaoran?"

Saying his name was foreign to Sakura… 'Syaoran.' She thought.

Saru's smiled. Her sister was trying to change the subject and she was glad!!

"Yes, HOW?!?!"

Sakura laughed. "Just did, I really don't know either…"

"Ok, tell me, a good kisser?"

Sakura shrugged. "Depends on what type of kiss."

'Gee, some lie.' Sakura thought.

"Ok, apology kiss?"

"Soft and tender."

"Begging kiss?"

"Tight and rough."

"Happy kiss?"

"Light and feathery I guess…"

"Wanting you to do something kiss?"

"Forceful and rough."

'Oh, that was soooo great… I'm pretending to name his kisses??' Sakura insanely thought to her self.

Saru sighed with happiness. "I'm so happy for you, you're moving on… with your fucking bully!!"

Sakura laughed. "Gee, that makes me feel so much better!!"

Saru laughed. "Hey, it's free-day tomorrow, what are you wearing?"

Sakura grinned. "Surprise, surprise Saru, I'm leaving early, before you wake up… you'll see at school."

Saru pouted. "No fair."

"Life ain't, live it."

"Gee, can my sister get any cornier?" Saru said giggly.

"Nope." Sakura laughed. And for a few more hours, the two sisters had an insane pillow fight.

**(Just so you know, Nadesiko and Fujitaka aren't in Tomoeda Japan. Nadesiko is in Tokyo and she will be back the day Saru comes back from New York and Fujitaka comes back from Russia a day before Saru comes back from New York, so Sakura and Syaoran play pretend without her parents knowing.)**

---Morning---

Sakura woke up two hours early. She wanted to give the school a BIG surprise. I mean she had to become her old self for this one week, so why not enjoy it?

She took a shower and towel dried her hair. Then she blow-dried. She took out her curling iron and started to heat it up.

As it was heating, Sakura went inside her walk-in closet and started racking through the hangers.

"No such luck, all my stuff is in the boxes."

She sunk to her knees and opened up a box. There she saw a lot of her old clothes. She took out her most favourite item of clothing. She then went to her shoebox and took out her runners.

She took her clothes back to the washroom and started curling her hair. In half an hour, her hair was in bouncy curls. She took a small clip and put it in her hair, making her hair look gorgeous. She then put on her clothes.

It was a light pink backless halter-top with a low V cut. She wore a Black Jean jacket over it, school regulations no backless. She had tight white flares on that were tight for her thighs but flared to her feet. She had baby blue ankle socks on with her Nike runners.

She had a black wristband on her left hand and a bunch of bracelets on her right. She had a necklace with a snowflake that shimmered in the light.

She examined herself in her full-length mirror.

"Wow." She whispered. "I actually look like my self…"

'All this for Li?' she thought. 'Is it right?'

She shook her head, erasing all those thoughts. Her curls bounced as she did.

"I'm gonna give a school one helluva surprise." She smiled. Since it was still half an hour before the alarm clock rung, Sakura decided to walk to school, seeing as it'll take half an hour just to walk, leaving her an hour to spare and well, kinda start the act I guess.

She left a note on the fridge saying that she left early to catch up on some extra-curricular work.

---Sakura---

It was a nice cool summers day out… well Spring I guess. The Spring dance was in two weeks time.

Saru was leaving in a few days for New York and won't be back until two day before Dance… that is basically like what, a week and a half??

Sakura pulled her hair off of her face.

"Been so long since I curled it." She mumbled to her self. She saw the school's clock tower in the horizon. She sighed.

'The next week is gonna be like old times.' She thought to her self.

She finally reached the school and it was like what, 7am now? She saw a few kids around, in their regular cloths, jeans, t-shirts, button ups, sweaters, skirts, shorts…

Not a single black skirt or pant was seen. She walked into the school but as she did, she felt eyes bore into her.

'Gee, is it much of a surprise that I'm not a freak??' Sakura thought as she made her way to her locker. She opened it and put her backpack in there. She would get her books later, right now; she had an hour to kill.

Just as she shut her locker, she saw her sweet, darling, 'boyfriend'.

"Oh. Li… I mean Syaoran." Sakura said.

Syaoran smirked. "My oh my Sakura, you are looking…wow."

Sakura laughed. "Is that good or bad."

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out to the courtyard. "Depends."

Sakura giggled. "So, you wanted Kinomoto Sakura, you got her."

"I never knew you'd look so… different?"

Sakura laughed. "What, without my reading glasses, I'm a whole different person."

"You have reading glasses?" Syaoran asked with interest.

"Yea, you didn't know?? The entire school knows about it." Sakura frowned, wondering why Syaoran didn't know.

"I guess I never paid attention to what you wore before."

Sakura snorted. "As if now you do Syaoran."

A bunch of kids pointed to them and suddenly they were crowded.

"FUCKING HELL!! LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Syaoran roared

"Are you two together??" a girl asked.

"YES!! NOW GIVE US OUR PERSONAL SPACE!!" Syaoran yelled again.

"But… you hate Sakura…" Said a boy.

"IF I DID WOULD I BE DATING HER?!?! NOW TELL ME DO YOU WANT A BLACK EYES BECAUSE I'LL BE HAPPY ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU ONE!!!"

Sakura was shaking in fear but didn't show it. Instantly the crowd disappeared.

"My, my man is dangerous." Sakura whispered. Unfortunately Syaoran heard.

"Hmm… your man?"

Sakura yelped as he glared at her. "Keep up the act." He mumbled before leaving to find his friends.

Sakura sighed. 'This is gonna be hard.' She muttered to her self before searching for Tomoyo.

Finally she found her.

"KAMI-SAMA!! SAKURA YOU LOOK LIKE…YOU!!!!" Tomoyo shrieked as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura giggled. "Of course silly."

"But… doushite??"

Sakura quietly told her the ENTIRE thing as Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Shit really?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Now I'm stuck with Mister Arrogant for the next week and a half."

Tomoyo giggled. "Poor you, if he hurts you tell me and Eriol, we'll kill him."

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's usual statements. Suddenly, somebody pounced on her.

"SAKURA!!" Saru yelled with delight.

"Hey sis."

"OH GOD YOU LOOK LIKE…YOU!!" Saru exclaimed.

Tomoyo laughed. "That's exactly what I said."

Sakura sweat dropped. "How come this is so unbelievable?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!!" Saru yelled a she hugged Sakura again.

She was again bombarded by Sakura you Look like You's by her four other friends, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko.

Sakura shook her head as she started to walk off, looking for Syaoran, I mean if they were gonna act, might as well get it started, and plus her friends were giving her a head ach.

Sakura hadn't told Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko about the plan because they weren't as close to her as Tomoyo was.

Sakura saw Syaoran and his friends. His friend Ken was cracking a joke and all of them burst into laughter's. As soon as Syaoran saw Sakura, he put up the act.

"Hey baby." He greeted. He lightly kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Syaoran." She greeted.

Ken and all of Syaoran's other friend's mouths hung open.

"You… her…" Ken was speechless.

"Didn't I tell you?" Syaoran asked.

They shook their heads.

Syaoran smirked. "Well, we an item, any problems?"

They shook their heads again.

"But I gotta say Sakura, you look hot." Ken said.

Sakura smiled nervously and then turned to Syaoran. He glared at Ken.

"Don't be hitting on her." He warned.

"But I thought you always liked her sister??" Said another one of his friend Akira.

"Did, not no more." Syaoran merely replied.

Suddenly, with only half an hour before school starts, Sakura and Syaoran got that stupid feeling.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ahh…Syaoran can we talk for a sec… I need to tell you something about… erm…about the ah… date next week…" Sakura made up…

Syaoran nodded. "Sure." He replied. They rushed to the back of the school where Sakura summoned fly and they both flew down to where the card was.

It was Fiery.

"This is gonna be easy." Syaoran smirked as he summoned Water Ofuda.

Sakura summoned watery and rain to wash out the fire. It helped a little. Fire was about to attack Sakura when Syaoran summoned Water and Wind ofuda.

Fiery's direction changed giving Sakura the open chance of capturing it. After she sealed it she turned to Syaoran.

"You're the Clow Master, don't you want these?"

Syaoran smirked. "Yea I do, but does it look like I can capture it? I'm waiting for you to capture the cards before I take them."

Sakura glared at him. "Over my dead body."

Suddenly Syaoran's cell rung.

"Mom?" He said picking up.

"Syaoran, there's been an accident."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You're father's had a heart-attack and he wants to see you… and a girl."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "YOU MEAN?!?!"

"Yea your girlfriend…"

"BUT…"

Yelan sighed. "No buts, I'm expecting you to fly down with a girl in three days. I have to go now… bye."

Syaoran's eyes burned red.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I have to fly down to Hong Kong in three days with my girlfriend…"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura, I think this act will be longer than expected."

* * *

**Yea so… LIKE IT?!?!? I seriously hope you did because the entire ordeal will begin… and what's this… Saru is wondering how Syaoran kisses ehhh???? WHAT AM I UP TOO?!?!**

**Just wait to find out!!**

**Ja ne Minna-san,**

**Lub, Sakura**


	5. Two Departures

**MORE ACTING! ESP in front of Yelan and his dad! Ohh what now? WHAT NOW! Something's gonna happen… but what?**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**-Chapter 5:** _Two Departures_

Suddenly Syaoran's cell rung.

"Mom?" He said picking up.

"Syaoran, there's been an accident."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You're father's had a heart-attack and he wants to see you… and a girl."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "YOU MEAN!"

"Yea your girlfriend…"

"BUT…"

Yelan sighed. "No buts, I'm expecting you to fly down with a girl in three days. I have to go now… bye."

Syaoran's eyes burned red.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I have to fly down to Hong Kong in three days with my girlfriend…"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura, I think this act will be longer than expected."

"BUT WHY ME!" Sakura wailed.

"'Cause, you're already my girl."

"Not literally." Sakura whined.

"But in the eyes of the rest of the school you are."

"Oh but your parents don't need to know that. Besides, lets say we weren't in this act, who would you have gone with then?" Sakura smirked.

"One of my ex's. They would have died to become my girl again."

"THEN GO WITH THEM! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Sakura screamed as she turned to leave.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and twirled her around into his arms. He then wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Oh no Sakura, you aren't dumping me. Not now, not yet. We have to act for my parents…"

Sakura groaned. "What do I tell my sis and bro? Oh hey guys, I'm going to Hong Kong with my boyfriend, oh wait, my bully that became my boyfriend just to seduce Saru to meet his rents."

Syaoran smirked. "Might work."

Sakura pushed him away. "Erg, dream on Syaoran."

"Oh, so you're getting used to calling me Syaoran now eh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but I have to if I have to keep this stupid act up in front of both the school and your parents."

"You are a good actress, care to enlighten me?"

Sakura groaned. "I was Drama Queen 2 years back."

Syaoran frowned. 'All this shit about Two years ago… I wonder what happened.'

Sakura shook her head. "You wanna fly back or would you rather walk."

Syaoran glared at her. "Flying please."

Sakura summoned fly and they both flew back to the back of the school with 2 minutes before Warning bell rung. Sakura rushed to her locker grabbed her Calculus stuff and rushed back to the classroom. Syaoran was already waiting there for her, as she approached him he wrapped an arm around her waist as they 'waltzed' in.

Some of the kids that arrived after the little 'scene' Syaoran created earlier were shocked.

"He's…he's dating that…that…Kinomoto…" Some girls cried. Others were amused that Syaoran was dating the girl he was bullying yesterday.

"Why the change?" Some boy called out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Syaoran roared as both Sakura and him walked up to their seats. Eriol was watching in pure amusement.

"Nice… if I weren't so sure of my self, I'd say you'd be acting."

"Then you are full of your self Hiiragizawa." Syaoran snorted as final bell rung.

"Hello class." Ayah-sensei called as she rushed in.

"I would like to announce, not that already half of you know, that Spring Dance is in two weeks time. It will be a great experience and as for you guys, being seniors next year, you can enjoy while you have your child life still in you."

"But it's still March, what are you talking about Spring Dance?" Some random dude called out.

"It's April in two weeks." Sakura replied lamely.

"FUCK IT! I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" He roared as he turned to face her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Syaoran roared, his eyes burning red. Nice acting, don't you agree?

"I…I…" The guy was speechless.

"I thought so." Syaoran said icily as he returned his attention.

Sakura was amused. 'Being his girl won't be half bad.' Sakura thought as the class went on.

-Lunch-

Sakura and Syaoran had second period lunch. Grr… 9:30 am they have lunch. Sakura walked over to the Sakura Tree and rested, staring into the clouds. Syaoran joined her a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he glared off some by standers.

"Just wondering how the hell I got my self into this."

Syaoran chuckled. "You somehow did."

"I've noticed," Sakura started and she sat up, "you've been laughing a lot since we've been and I quote, dating."

"It's an act, any guy would laugh a lot around his girl."

"And you've stopped swearing."

"Call it a change that my girlfriend made me go through."

"But I didn…"

"No you didn't, but people have to believe."

Sakura sighed. "This is crap, I never knew I'd actually date my own bully…"

"Hey, I never really bullied you, it was just poking fun."

Sakura snorted. "Yea, and all those times you slammed me up against the lockers, pulled my hair, rigged my food, called me names, swore at me, laugh at me… it was just for… fun?"

Syaoran sighed. "Hello, haven't you ever heard of Peer Pressure. When I came new here after the news of the Clow Book unsealing, I was the instant macho man, loved by all, wanted by all, taken by non. On instant people told me you were a freak so here… or well… there I was making fun of you."

"Yea, some story." Sakura sighed as she shut her eyes.

Memories of a dark brown haired, piercing ice blue eyed boy came rushing through Sakura's head.

"Kai Ota." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran frowned. 'Kai Ota… but isn't that…' his thought was cut short as Saru came running up to them.

Sakura frowned as well. "Hey sis, don't you have class now?" Sakura asked.

Saru laughed. "Oh puh-leeze, Rio-sensei is subbing and he's an old fart."

"He doesn't take attendance ne?" Sakura laughed.

"How do you know?" Saru asked.

"Rio-sensei is my ballet teacher's brother. He came in one day when my teacher had to do something and he didn't take attendance."

Saru snorted. "Seriously? That's sick."

Syaoran coughed and looked at Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"Hey Syaoran, you want some ice-cream?" she asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Sure." He replied. "I'll get some." He suggested as he was about to get up.

Sakura shook her head. "Hey wait, no way, I have to go the bathroom, I'll get some for you on my way back okay?"

Syaoran frowned. "You sure?" he asked as he tucked a curled lock behind her ear.

'You sure can act well.' Sakura thought as she smiled.

"Yea, positive. See ya in a few." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek.

"That all?" he pouted.

"Best for Last." Sakura winked as she ran off.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. 'Wow she is good… Drama Queen.' He laughed inwardly as he got to know Saru even more.

"So…" Syaoran started lamely.

"You like Sakura?" Saru asked suddenly. Syaoran frowned. 'Yea… umm… NO!' his mind screamed.

"Yea, I really do love her." Syaoran said shrugging.

"You sure?" Saru asked as she inched forward, closer to Syaoran. Syaoran smirked inwardly. 'Sakura was right, Saru does go after taken boys.' He thought.

Syaoran nodded and looked up in the clouds. "Yea, she's one of a kind… even if she is a twin. Oh hey, I heard you're going to NY in two days."

Saru sighed. "Yea I am. Some stupid school thingie. I'm there for a week and a half, coming back two days before dance!"

Syaoran nodded. "Oh, I wanted to tell you, me and Sakura are leaving for Hong Kong in three days."

Saru frowned. "Doushite?"

"My parents wanna meet her. My dad had a heart attack and my ma called me up last night. She wanted me and my girlfriend to come to Hong Kong in three days."

"Umm… but why would your father want to see your girlfriend?" Saru asked nervously.

Syaoran shrugged. "I dunno, my parents are whacked. So, do you have any boyfriends?"

Saru shook her head. "Nope, not after my last boyfriend two years back."

"Care to enlighten me on the name?" Syaoran smirked.

"Kai Ota."

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'But didn't Sakura whisper that…'

Suddenly Sakura appeared with Chocolate ice-cream.

"Hey baby! I got your fav!" Sakura grinned as she handed the ice cream to Syaoran.

Syaoran leaned over to Sakura's ear when Saru wasn't looking and whispered. "Chocolate is my fav."

Sakura grinned. "I'm good." She whispered back.

"Didn't you get your self one?" Syaoran asked as he licked his.

Sakura shook her head. "They all out of Vanilla."

"Then have some of mine." Syaoran suggested as he moved the cone in front of her.

Sakura shook her head. "Naw, Chocolate ain't my fav."

But Syaoran saw the hunger she had for the Choco ice cream. He smirked. 'I'll tease her about this after.' He inwardly grinned as he continued to have his dessert.

"Sakura, you didn't tell me you're going to Hong Kong." Saru finally said after watching those two.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "You told her? But I wanted to tell her!" She whined.

"Aww, I'll make it up to you later." He winked. Sakura pretended to blush and turned to Saru.

"Umm yea, his dad had a stroke so he wanted to see us."

Saru suddenly got suspicious. "How long were you two together for?" She asked.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened. "Doushite?" Sakura asked.

"Because… Xiao Lang told me that his dad called yesterday night but up until yesterday, I was under the impression that he bullied you Sakura."

Sakura giggled nervously. "We… we were together for…a…a week now…but…but…but… we didn't wanna…show it… yea."

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Saru looked at them suspiciously. "Ok… sure. Sakura never lied to me yet so I don't think she'd start now. Hey, I gotta get back to class, I told Rio then I'm on washroom break and it's been half an hour." She stood up and waved good-bye.

"There's a first for all Saru." Sakura muttered as she leaned up against the tree. Suddenly, Syaoran lay down on her lap.

"Hoe?" Sakura yelped.

"Acting you fool." Syaoran growled. Sakura sighed and started playing with his hair.

"So, let's get to know each other." Sakura finally suggested. Syaoran nodded. "You go first." He muttered.

"Ok… erm… well yea Sakura isn't my real name." She started. Syaoran's eyes snapped open. "Nani?" He hissed.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, my real name is Ying Fa, my mother was Chinese and she wanted me to be bred under the Chinese rituals. Up until I was 12 everybody called me Ying Fa. Yea Saru and me were born here but we moved to China when we were 4. Saru was called Saruka, Onii-chan was called Touya, but I was called Ying Fa."

Syaoran nodded understanding.

"So… my Okaa-san's a model, a famous Chinese and Japanese model until 4 years ago when she retired, having three old kids. My Otou-san is an archeologist. Um… I've had 2 boyfriends in the past. One was in China but before I moved back to Japan, we broke up, not wanting a Long Distance and my second boyfriend was when I lived in Tokyo."

Syaoran slightly nodded his head as his body position shifted.

"Ummm…what else to say. People currently hated me up until the point I started dating you and well… that's just about it."

"I see, so you wouldn't mind if I called you Ying Fa?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's my real name anyways."

"So why do people call you Sakura?"

"Because, my dad was Japanese and since, out of the blue my mom named her youngest daughter by the Chinese heritage, my father wanted me to have some Japanese in me. Yea sure Kinomoto was a Japanese last name but my dad knew that I would marry off to God know's who when I'm older so he had also named me Sakura. So basically everybody calls me Sakura. Only my grandparents call me Ying Fa. Now what about you?"

Syaoran opened his eyes.

"You already know I don't let people call me by my Japanese name. Either it's Li or Xiao Lang. I'm the future leader of the Li Clan and I was trained under heavy training. I am the direct descendant of Clow-san and well, his half reincarnation is my stupid cousin Eriol. I have four hyper sisters, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa. And this annoying cousin Mei Lin who's currently engaged to some jack named Ryu Ling. We were supposed to get married but she called it off, after falling in love with Ryu."

"You forgot one more thing." Sakura mused.

"Wha?" Syaoran snapped.

"You're mister Prince of China."

Syaoran chuckled. "Oh yea, that little fact as well."

Sakura sighed. "Our lives are complete opposite yet we end up… dating."

Syaoran snickered. "Not intentionally though."

"Yes, by pure coincidence."

So they kinda sat like that for the rest of the lunch period.

-Last Period: Music-

Nakuru was currently telling everybody to sing from their stomach, not from their chest.

"You can't breath from your chest… it's from your stomach!"

Everybody groaned. The new teach is a pain. Sakura laughed at her guardian's attitude.

"Ok, one more time!" And everybody sung. Nakuru was ecstatic. "Ok, now for solo's. I've chosen Sakura to do the Solo for us okay!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What do I sing…?" She whispered.

"Nothing big. You just have to sing Rumors by Lindsay Lohan."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Eww! I hate that song!"

Nakuru sighed. "Yea but the big dude from the School Board is coming. He said that if my Music class isn't fine tuned in a month, this course is done for it and I'm counting on you Sakura!"

Sakura groaned. "Why me?"

"Because you sing very well. Now here is your lyrics sheet."

Sakura studied the lyrics sheet and sighed. "Aww, but Akizuki-sensei, there's only 50 seconds of class left and my boyfriend is walking me home."

Nakuru glared at her. "No buts Sakura, now sing."

Sakura cleared her throat as the music begun to play…

**(Me no own… I was just listening to this song on the radio and no other song titles came into my head. LINDSAY LOHAN owns that song RUMORS! ME NO OWN!)**

Sakura took a deep breath and started singing. She made a few errors here and there because this was her first time singing this song but she did correct it and continued.

**Saturday steppin' into the club  
And it makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound**

**But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran had left class early and headed towards her music class. He heard a captivating voice and he had rushed to see what it was.

In the meantime, Sakura's classroom was amazing at her voice and passion. It's like… this really was her… I mean… wait it was! People DID kinda hate her…

**Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do**

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

Syaoran was amazed when he saw it was his 'girlfriend' that actually sung that song. He couldn't believe that Sakura could sing so well… hell he didn't know what Sakura could and cannot do anymore!

**Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)**

**I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

Sakura was reading the lyrics off the piece of paper. She was singing this song in English and she was doing one hell of a job so far! She couldn't believe that after two years of not publicly singing, she was doing so well!

**Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to**

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

The last time Sakura sang for somebody was her last boyfriend, Kai Ota. He made her sing him a lullaby before they had gone to sleep at Camp. She had never sung publicly after that day. Nope, not even to her family.

**I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)**

**I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)**

**What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live**

**Take this for just what it is**

This was one long song! Sakura couldn't wait to go home. The bell had rung a few seconds ago. Boy can her guardian work her!

**I'm tired of rumors starting**  
**I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

Finally the song ended. Sakura sighed and took in a deep breath. Her fellow classmates were amazed at her voice.

Sakura smiled and was about to leave the classroom when she saw Syaoran there holding her bag. She rushed over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey babe!" Syaoran greeted. All the girls swooned and almost fainted at the sight of him.

"Hey, how'd you get my bag?" She asked amazed.

"Hey, bullying you for a year made me figure out some things, one was standing behind you when you opened your locker, I have your combo off by heart."

Sakura snorted. "Smart. Hey let's go now." She whined. Syaoran knew she was uncomfortable after singing so he allowed her to leave.

-Walk Home-

Saru had to stay after school for detention. Rio-Sensei found out she was trying to skip so he took her in for detention. Touya was currently at work and the half hour walk back to Sakura's place was no picnic.

"How are you gonna get home?" Sakura asked as they took a turn.

"I'll call Wei up and get the limo for me."

Sakura nodded. "I see."

"You want a lift?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Naw, I enjoy walking."

Then they were both silent.

"So… you wanna go back to Hong Kong?" Syaoran finally asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, I wonder how Chang is doing."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "Chang?" he asked.

"My first boyfriend." She murmured.

"You still feeling him?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Never liked him. He was a setup."

Syaoran nodded.

"So… you don't swear that much no more."

Syaoran smirked. "I've told you before, my so called girl changed me."

Sakura snorted. "Eh, sure I did."

And the rest of the walk went by quietly.

-2 days later-

Saru's departure date. Her plane takes off at exactly 1800h. Erm… in simple English, 6pm.

Sakura, Saru and Touya were all at the airport. Touya was notified about Sakura leaving for Hong Kong the next day and he was furious.

"YOU'RE DATING YOUR BULLY?" Touya boomed the day before. Sakura and Saru were hiding behind the sofa.

"But Onii-chan, I love him." Sakura whispered as Touya threw a vase out the window.

"CRAP! PURE BULL CRAP! YOU DON'T LOVE THAT CHINESE GAKI! STUPID CHINESE BOY!"

Sakura was angered now. "EXCUSE ME TOUYA BUT IN CASE YOU FORGOT, WE'RE HALF CHINESE TOO!"

Touya took 3 deep breaths.

"OK, sure fine, leave, what do I tell Mom and Dad?"

Saru snorted. "They haven't called up once in the last week, what makes you think they'll call when we're in NY and HK?"

Touya looked thoughtful for a moment but then glared at his sisters. "How about NO! Sakura you're staying."

Sakura sighed. "Sure fine, I'll tell Syaoran and he'll just tell the King of China that some low ass commoner isn't letting his girlfriend go with him."

That really got Touya.

"OK GO!" He roared. "I'll just sleep over at Yukito's place the next week you two are gone for."

The sisters high-fived each other before getting ready to pack.

Yea so currently they were at the airport and Saru was leaving.

"Ja Saru! In a week okies?" Sakura grinned.

Saru laughed. "Yep! And keep Mister BF outta trouble ya here?"

Sakura laughed. "Sure thing sis!"

So they bid farewell and Saru was off.

-Next Day-

Sakura's departure date. Touya ,Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Ken, Akira and a bunch of other Syaoran's friends were there to bid them good-bye.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"Hey, no crying ya here!" Sakura smiled.

The two best friends hugged each other until Syaoran had to yank Sakura off of them. "Hey we're missing our flight!"

So, the final goodbyes were said as Sakura and Syaoran left.

"Erg… Yuki here I come." Touya snorted as the Plane went out of vision. Everybody left, they were sad yea but hey, Sakura and Syaoran will be back!

-Sakura and Syaoran-

"Hell has begun." Sakura whispered.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"A friggin week with your rents and pretending to be your girl."

Syaoran chuckled. "Be happy it's just girl. What if my mom gets us married?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh god no…"

Syaoran sighed. "It could happen, but I doubt it will."

Sakura sighed. "Good…"

And the rest of the flight went by quiet…

Hong Kong… here they are!

* * *

**So erm… did you like this chapter? It was quite fast yet slow I know and FYI, I do not like Lindsay Lohan, no offence but I just don't like her. The song Rumors was okay I guess but it wasn't my forte.**

**So… plz temme how I did! Ooo… Syaoran is SOO wrong… heheh what am I up too?**

**You just have to wait to find out!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	6. An Heir from the Heir

**OHOHOHOHO! –Tomoyo Mode- THIS IS GONNA BE KAWAII! IN FRONT OF THE LI PARENTS! WAIII!**

**-Authoress Mode-**

**So, a lot of you made guesses and I'm impressed that most of you had guessed almost what I'm about to do! –Throws cookies- cookies for all! Am I really that predictable?**

**-Readers glare at me- heh I guess not… I DID kill Sakura's baby in my old fic called Sk8er vs Prep so I'm not all that predictable… but this however was pretty easy to guess! Enjoy!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**-Chapter 6:** _An Heir from the Heir_

-Sakura and Syaoran-

"Hell has begun." Sakura whispered.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"A friggin week with your rents and pretending to be your girl."

Syaoran chuckled. "Be happy it's just girl. What if my mom gets us married?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh god no…"

Syaoran sighed. "It could happen, but I doubt it will."

Sakura sighed. "Good…"

And the rest of the flight went by quiet…

Hong Kong… here they are!

-Hong Kong-

Sakura and Syaoran were both nervous. Firstly, for the seduction of Saru, they had to act like a couple. Secondly, because of Syaoran's father's heart attack, they have to go meet his parents.

"Can my life GET any better?" Sakura murmured.

Syaoran smirked. "I think not. You're dating the Prince of China."

Sakura glared at him. "Kiss my ass."

"Thanks for the invite but I'll pass." Syaoran snorted as they started to exit the plane.

As soon was they exited, Sakura and Syaoran held hands, smiling at well… half the world.

"Jesus are you seriously that popular?" Sakura whispered.

"Prince of China. Need I say more?"

"Point taken." Sakura mumbled as they exited the plane, with Li bodyguards protecting them.

Once outside, a limo pulled up beside them.

"Whoa, maybe there are good sides in being your girlfriend." Sakura mused.

Syaoran chuckled at her obvious statement. "So no regrets?"

Sakura snorted. "Just hope no cards appear while we're here."

Syaoran sighed. "Even if they did, my cousin Mei Lin would try to beat you."

"Let's see her try."

Syaoran shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and entered the Limo.

"But there are also downfalls to being your girl."

Syaoran sighed. 'This is one helluva girl…'

-Li Mansion-

As soon as Sakura and Syaoran reached the Li Mansion, everything was sad. Tears, and cries were seen and heard. Syaoran and Sakura walked into the house, only to be greeted by the Li Sister cries.

"SYAORAN!" Fanran cried as she latched onto Syaoran, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Dad died…." Fanran sniffed as Syaoran lost his smile.

"He… what…?" he choked out. Sakura's eyes widened she felt Syaoran's arm (which was around her waist) go loose.

"Syaoran…" She whispered as she saw Syaoran's eyes glisten. He moved his head so nobody saw his face.

Suddenly, 4 other women from the back room walked in.

"Syaoran." Greeted the eldest. Syaoran bowed before introducing everybody.

"Sakura, my family. She's Yelan, my mother. And these are my four sisters who posses Elemental powers. Fanran, the eldest posses Earth. Fuutie, the second oldest has Air. Feimiel, after Fuutie, has Fire and Sheifa the youngest has Water. Guys, this is my girlfriend, and Card Mistress, Sakura."

They all greeted her before erupting into another batch of tears.

"When… did it happen?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yesterday night."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What…"

Yelan nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes. "He left his will and we wanted to open it when you two came home. Go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

Syaoran nodded as he took Sakura to the spare bedroom beside his.

"Syaoran…" She whispered. He said nothing and left. Sakura changed into homely cloths before going into Syaoran's bedroom.

She silently opened it entering Syaoran's bedroom. She saw him sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands. She silently walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Syaoran?" She asked unsurely.

Syaoran lifted his head and faced Sakura; she saw that tears stained his cheeks.

**(Yes I know Syaoran is a strong guy and all but come on? His dad just died! There is gonna be a lil bit of Saku/Syao fluff now but come on, if your dad just died, you would cry too, no matter how emotionally strong you are.)**

"He died…" Syaoran choked. "My father… Xi Li died."

Sakura placed a hand on his back and started rubbing it up and down. "I'm not gonna say it's ok." She whispered.

Syaoran looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Because we both know it's not."

Syaoran let more tears fall from his eyes.

"But I am gonna say that I'm here for you Syaoran."

He bowed his head, trying to hide his tears.

"For now, and for always."

That did it. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and shoved his head into her neck, crying his eyes out. Sakura felt her shirt go wet but she didn't care. She stroked his back in comfort gestures.

"Sakura, he's my father. He… he…he died… I…you wouldn't understand."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran sobs died a bit before looking at Sakura. She had tears threatening to spill.

"My baby brother died when he was only 4."

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'She had a baby brother?'

"He had a Brain Tumor that was out of control. In the end, the tumor killed him. He had a lot of pain and suffering."

Syaoran wiped his eyes with his left hand, as his right hand was currently wrapped around Sakura's waist, in which he didn't bother removing.

"But his life was short and he didn't experience the pains of Human Pressure."

Syaoran knew exactly what she meant. She was talking about his bullying towards her. She smiled sadly at him.

"You know, life goes on. I bet where ever your father is right now, he's happy."

She stood up and was about to leave before Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura…"

She turned around only to be engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "Syaoran…" She squeaked as in time, her hands snaked up to his torso and hugged him back.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Nani?"

"For being here for me. After what I've done to you."

"Hey, neglecting people is not in my blood. Now go to sleep, we have to check out the will tomorrow."

She stood on her tipy toes and kissed his cheek before leaving. Syaoran stood there, remembering what just happened.

'I cried in the arms of her… of the girl I bullied for so long… I cried in her arms and she didn't care…' Syaoran thought before going to sleep.

-Morning-

Sakura woke up to the beautiful scent of flowers. Her window was open from last night and she had a perfect view of the backyard. But memories of yesterday left her mind flowing with insane questions.

'Why did he cry in my arms?' she thought before taking a shower. She got dressed in a loose, island blue knee-length skirt with a tight baby pink wife beater. She put on white ankle socks and left her hair out. She walked to Syaoran's room and knocked three times.

"Come in…" Came his muffled voice. She walked in to find him standing in front of his closet. He was wearing his Green boxers and he was shirtless.

"Morning." Sakura blushed at the sight. He turned around and smiled. "Morning Sakura."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, but also whispered, "My mom's watching."

Sakura smiled as she hugged him, her body pressing against his naked torso. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very badly without you here. Why did they have to put you in a separate room?"

Sakura giggled. "Because we don't want little you running around."

Syaoran chuckled. Sakura smiled at him. "Feeling better?" she asked touching his cheek. Syaoran's hand rested on Sakura's hand.

"Better thanks to you." He whispered before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ahem…" came an elderly voice. Syaoran gave Sakura the, 'I told you so' look.

"Are you two ready?" said Yelan. Syaoran sighed. "A minute." He muttered.

"Take Sakura." He said before going into his bathroom.

Yelan smiled slightly as she took Sakura downstairs to the Study.

"Card mistress?" She asked as Sakura sat down beside Fanran.

Sakura nodded. Yelan smiled again. "A wise choice my son has made."

Sakura was confused. The Li sisters smiled slightly, not up to their usual perky self but they did admit Sakura was really Kawaii!

Yelan stared into Sakura's eyes. "You'll understand."

Finally Syaoran appeared downstairs and took his place beside Sakura and he placed an arm around her shoulder. Yelan took out a big envelope and handed it to Syaoran.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Sakura suggested.

Syaoran shook his head. "Not until after this."

He ripped open the envelope and read what it said.

"75 percent of the share goes to Syaoran and the other 25 belongs to Yelan."

The Li sisters looked flabbergast.

"Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa will get the Second Company, each managing one out of four sections."

That caused the sisters to smile. The Li's had two Companies, the first when Syaoran was going to rule, and the second, which wasn't as big but it was still a big deal. It handled Accounting and Finances, Decoration and Layouts, Organizer and Processor and finally Reporter and Analyzer.

"Yelan will rule the Li Clan until Syaoran is ready."

And finally Syaoran…

"Syaoran shall marry and get an Heir for the Li Clan before his 20th birthday. The girl that accompanies him when he comes to Hong Kong to visit me is a potential bride under Yelan's approval."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened when he finished reading the last statement. Yelan smiled at them.

"I approve…" she said.

* * *

**APPROVE! But this is just a godforsaken act! They can't get married… or can they… don't worry, they probably won't. I still have a TON more things to get out and PLUS, Sakura still has to ask Syaoran for the little favour!**

**Soo, what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned to fig it out!**

**Lub ya'll, Sakura**


	7. When we’re ready

**You guys! You can really make an authoress happy! Sakura and Syaoran will not get married, and some of u suggested that Sakura and Saru would trade spots but nope… not what I had planned. It was a good idea tho…**

**So here is chapter 7! Enjoy**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer:** Yea, yea... I know I didn't put this in for most of the chapters but I DO NOT own CCS! I only write fanfics cause duh... I'm a fan? Yea so... me no own.

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**-Chapter 7:** _When we're ready_

"75 percent of the share goes to Syaoran and the other 25 belongs to Yelan."

The Li sisters looked flabbergast.

"Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa will get the Second Company, each managing one out of four sections."

That caused the sisters to smile. The Li's had two Companies, the first when Syaoran was going to rule, and the second, which wasn't as big but it was still a big deal. It handled Accounting and Finances, Decoration and Layouts, Organizer and Processor and finally Reporter and Analyzer.

"Yelan will rule the Li Clan until Syaoran is ready."

And finally Syaoran…

"Syaoran shall marry and get an Heir for the Li Clan before his 20th birthday. The girl that accompanies him when he comes to Hong Kong to visit me is a potential bride under Yelan's approval."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened when he finished reading the last statement. Yelan smiled at them.

"I approve…" she said.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged worried glances.

"App…approve?" Sakura repeated in a whisper.

Yelan nodded as she stood up and went to kiss Sakura on the forehead. "Yes my child, approve. Why, do you not want to wed?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, wondering what she was about to say.

"I would love to marry Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran couldn't believe it. 'WHAT?' his mind roared.

Yelan smiled and was about to leave but…

"But I want to marry him when I'm ready." Sakura whispered.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Syaoran and Yelan all looked at Sakura.

"What?" Yelan said.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Yelan. "Yes. I know Syaoran's father wanted him married and with a child before he's 20, but he's only 17. I want to marry him, but I think we're too young. I will not disrespect your husband's words Yelan-san, but I want to marry him when I am ready."

Yelan nodded. "Ok dear. But just remember, I approved."

And with those words, the four sisters and Yelan left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran.

"Um… did you just manage to say no and get away with it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess I just did."

Syaoran stood up and walked past Sakura. "Good job whore."

Sakura glared at him as he walked out. 'WHORE?' her mind shrieked as she stomped after him. She followed him to his bedroom before exploding.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?"

Syaoran shrugged. "That's what you are aren't you?"

Sakura had fire in her eyes. "You know I can just as well go and tell your mother oh how I would LOVE to marry you. Then you're life would be hell."

Syaoran shrugged. "If you get married to me… you're stuck with me?"

"I can just as well live with my parents."

"You're dealing with the Li's here. The Elders wouldn't let the Prince's wife live with her parents."

"Then I'll tell my family you're abusing me, which is the truth in a way."

"It might be, but then the question arises, why did you marry me?"

"Because you're a pompous jerk! Ah! I'm going to take a stinkin' walk!" She roared before leaving.

"I'm coming." Syaoran said.

"NO!" she shrieked.

"OH hell yea!"

"NO!"

"YEA!"

"NO!"

"YEA!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YEA!" Sakura screamed before clamping her mouth shut.

"I mean…" She squeaked.

"Yes." Syaoran smirked before going to get dressed.

Sakura slapped her forehead before going to change her cloths.

-.- Walk -.-

Sakura and Syaoran had decided to take a walk in the park. No Limo's, no car, just nature at its peak and two haters/lovers walking together.

"This is strange." Sakura murmured.

"What?"

"That we used to hate each other, suddenly we're 'dating' thanks to my sister and now we were supposed to get married. Is the world against us?"

"Probably."

Sakura shook her head before staring into the clouds. "I wonder what life would be like if I wasn't seen as the baby."

"Then you wouldn't be the Card Captor." Syaoran said plainly.

"Then life would be easy."

"It would, but what if the next Captor wasn't as good as you?"

"Then the world would be destroyed."

"What if he or she was better?"

"Then gee, good job to that person."

"What if…"

"WHAT ARE WE PLAYING? WHAT IF GAME?" Sakura roared.

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe."

"Jesus don't you ever take a break from bugging me."

"Nope."

As the two reached the park, they saw little kids playing, jumping, hopping, sliding, swinging and just enjoying.

"I wonder what it'd be like to have a kid." Sakura whispered to her self.

"Hard." Syaoran replied cheekily.

"Gee I wonder…" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, one little girl caught Sakura's attention. She was swinging and a very familiar man pushing her.

Sakura rushed towards her, with Syaoran hot on her trail.

"MIMI?" Sakura squealed as the girl noticed her.

"AUNTIE SAKURA!" The girl shrieked as she jumped off the swing and went to greet Sakura.

"Darling I missed you!" Sakura whispered as she hugged the baby girl.

"Me too!" She shrieked as she hugged Sakura back.

"Uh… Sakura… who is she?"

"Mimi, my niece." Sakura replied before carrying Mimi.

'Niece?' Syaoran thought.

"Chang." Sakura greeted warmly at the man before her. He had soft, light blond hair with beautiful golden yellow eyes. He was tall, just about Syaoran's height as well as well built.

"Sakura-chan, I've missed you!" He greeted, hugging her.

"Chang, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Li Syaoran, Syaoran, this is my ex-boyfriend, Chang Lei."

Syaoran and Chang shook hands. "Chang, where's Susan?" Sakura asked as she played with Mimi's shoulder length hair.

"At home. She's right now a few months into pregnancy."

Chang was 3 years older than Sakura, so he was 20. He used to date Sakura when she lived in Hong Kong, but they broke up when she moved. Right now he was married to a wonderful girl named Susan. Susan is 19 and she's 2 months pregnant with their baby.

Sakura squealed. "WAI! Really?"

Chang chuckled. "Yea, and she's really happy. We want a son, since we already have our baby girl."

Sakura laughed. "She really isn't yours eh?"

"Well yea but still…"

Syaoran wondered what that meant. He thought Mimi looked really familiar. Some of her features matched Sakura… except Mimi's eyes were a beautiful dark brown.

"So, where's Saru?" Chang asked.

"NY for a school thingie."

Chang nodded. "So Sakura, how's ballet going?"

"Good I suppose. I really want to quit though, all this Ballet and then Karate with Saru really gets annoying."

Chang laughed. "Hey, why don't you come by this afternoon for dinner with Li?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "So, can we?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Sure, what ever."

Sakura smiled. "Ok then Chang, around 6?"

Chang nodded. "Come on Mimi, time to go home to Auntie Susan."

Mimi giggled. "Okie Uncie Chang."

She then turned to Sakura and gave her the most kawaii smiled a 2 year old can give. "Where Mommy?" She asked Sakura.

Syaoran frowned. 'WHAT?' his mind screamed.

"Mommy's not with me right now, but I promise you darling by your 3rd birthday, mommy will visit you."

"Pwinky Pomise?"

Sakura smiled and hooked her pinky with Mimi. "Pinky Promise darling, now go, Uncle Chang and Auntie Susan are waiting."

Mimi gave Sakura a wet kiss on the cheek before running after Chang.

"BYE AUNTIE!"

"Bye Darling."

And now it was just Sakura and Syaoran, alone… again.

"What was that bout?" Syaoran asked.

"Mimi lives with Chang and his wife Susan." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"No, I mean the girl asking where her mother is. Doesn't she know?"

"She knows who her mother is Syaoran. But her mother decided it would be best that Mimi lived with a family that can support her and care for her."

"Why, can't her mother do that?"

"She can, but she's still young."

"Who is the mother?"

"None of your damn business." Sakura replied with a huff before leaving. Syaoran shook his head before following her.

-. -. Home -. -.

The two reached home and saw that the house was empty except for a few maids and of course, Syaoran's personal butler, Wei.

"Where'd everybody go?" Syaoran asked Wei.

"Master Xi's Lawyer called and wanted to speak with Mistress Yelan. The young Mistresses wanted to join her."

Syaoran nodded. "Ok Wei. Oh and Wei, prepare the Limo for 5:50."

Wei nodded before leaving.

"Why ten to?"

"Hello, his place isn't right beside mine! We have to drive there so it'll take time."

Sakura nodded. Since it was still early, they decided to go eat breakfast. The rest of the day was a blur. Sakura and Syaoran mainly stuck together. Yelan, and the Li sisters did calm down and tears weren't shed anymore.

Finally, it was 6.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful knee length light pink dress that was decorated with white Sakura blossoms. She had black sandals and her hair was let loose, mid back length, it flowed nicely.

Syaoran was in khaki shorts and a green button up shirt. His hair was messy as always and he had Nike runners.

They got into the Limo and departed to Chang's place. (Suppose he gave his addy to them.)

-. -. Chang's place -. -.

Sakura and Syaoran reached Chang's place at around 6:15. They got out of the limo and rung his doorbell.

Susan opened the door with Mimi behind her.

"Sakura-chan! Long time no see." She greeted.

"Ohayo Susan-chan!" Sakura hugged Susan. "Two months?"

Susan blushed. "Yep, and proud!"

Sakura laughed as she picked up Mimi. "Ohayo Mimi!"

"Hi Auntie." She said as she hugged Sakura, her tiny arms wrapped around Sakura's neck.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as the two walked in.

"Auntie Sakura… guess what?" Mimi said cutely.

"What is it Darling?"

"Daddy coming."

Sakura paled. "What?" She whispered.

"Daddy coming." Mimi replied again.

Sakura couldn't feel her legs any more. Syaoran had to push her to the kitchen.

"Chang, you didn't say Mimi's father was coming."

"Well yea, it's been a week and he visits every week."

Susan frowned. "Sakura, why did you let Mimi know her parents?"

"It was her mother's idea. She didn't want Mimi to feel unloved so Mimi's parents lived together for a year. And when Mimi knew her real parents, she came to you two."

Susan smiled. "Sweet thing, what Mimi's mother did."

"But Chang-kun, why didn't you tell me her father was coming?"

"Because then I knew you wouldn't come."

"Oh puh-leeze… he's a… he's a…"

"What am I?" Came an oh so familiar voice.

Sakura and everybody turned around to come face to face with a black haired, black eyed man.

"DADYY!" Mimi shrieked as she went to hug her father.

Syaoran looked at this man and frowned.

"Hello Sakura." The man smiled. Sakura had tears in her eyes and she walked forward.

She stood a few feet away from him before whispering his name.

"Kai?"

* * *

**Oh this was the BEST spot to stop don't you think? Sakura and Syaoran aren't getting married but Sakura just met Kai… and Kai is Mimi's father? Then who's the mother?**

**Guess but I bet you know who it'll be! So did you enjoy?**

**Wait for an update, things are just getting tense!**

**Lub always,**

**Sakura**

**BTW Nee-chan... you're Chang's wife! Wai didn't I tell you that you'd be in this fic?**


	8. Explanations

**KAI! OMG I can't believe that almost ALL of you guessed right on who the mother is! All secrets revealed in this chapter!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16-.-.- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**-Chapter 8:** _Explanations_

"Oh puh-leeze… he's a… he's a…"

"What am I?" Came an oh so familiar voice.

Sakura and everybody turned around to come face to face with a black haired, black eyed man.

"DADYY!" Mimi shrieked as she went to hug her father.

Syaoran looked at this man and frowned.

"Hello Sakura." The man smiled. Sakura had tears in her eyes and she walked forward.

She stood a few feet away from him before whispering his name.

"Kai?"

Kai smirked as he scooped his daughter up into his arms. "He sweetheart, how you doing?" he grinned.

"Okie dokie!" Mimi giggled back as she placed a wet kiss on her fathers' cheek. Kai returned the action with one of his own.

Sakura stepped a few steps back into Chang's arms, who wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and greeted Kai, his baby cousin.

"Hey Kai, dude what's up?" Chang said embracing the man. Sakura couldn't take it, she rushed back towards Susan and Syaoran and sat in between them, taking bits of Susan's dinner in the process, but still watching Kai.

"Nothing. Came to see my baby girl. Hey Saks, where's her mom?" Kai ask, eyeing Syaoran.

Kai knew that both he and Mimi's mother decided not for anybody to know who Mimi's mother was, except family. And Syaoran didn't look like family.

"She's off. And don't call me Saks." Sakura gruffed before eating more carrot sticks.

"Why not? It's the name you used to let me call you."

"Before Saru pinned you."

"She seduced me."

"She was a damn freak! How can she seduce you?" Sakura hollered back. Syaoran was stunned.

'Saruka was a freak? But… what about Sakura?' he thought as he continued to watch the argument.

"What ever, what's Li Syaoran doing in Chang's hole?" Kai asked as he fed Mimi a carrot stick.

"Sakura's new man." Susan replied happily as she drank strawberry milkshake.

"Really? Has Saru eyed him yet?" he asked as he put a celery stick in his mouth.

"Pretty much." Sakura shrugged before plopping an apple slice in her mouth.

"Jesus, don't she ever give up?" Chang asked.

"Apparently not." Kai muttered. Suddenly, Mimi's eyes drooped as her head lowered onto Kai's shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, you're tried. I'll tuck you in." Kai said sweetly.

"Okie Daddy." Mimi mumbled before dozing off.

Kai stood up and left to put Mimi in bed. Sakura and Susan popped some popcorn. Tears stung Sakura's eyes at seeing Kai again. She hadn't seen Kai Ota for 2 years now, after _that_ happened. Sakura shook her head and she poured butter on the popcorn and took it to the living room. She saw Chang, Kai, Syaoran and Susan sitting on pillows around a table. Sakura put the bowl on the table and sat beside Syaoran, who was sitting right beside Kai and Chang. Sakura chose the side with Chang.

"Care to explain?" Syaoran finally asked after a moment of utter silence.

"Kai, is Chang's younger cousin… about 2 or 3 years." Sakura said as she filled her mouth with popcorn.

"Not that… but wait didn't you tell me you dated Chang?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea I did."

"But I thought you also dated Kai."

Sakura, Kai, Chang and Susan all stared at Syaoran with horror.

"How… how did you know? Nobody was supposed to know about our relationship." Sakura whispered.

"In Japan you whispered his name." Syaoran said simply.

Sakura growled as she threw her handful of popcorn back into the bowl and stomped off to the couch. She sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks as she started sniffling.

"Why the tears?" Syaoran said worriedly as he rushed to sit beside her.

"Nothing." She cried as she pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Tell me." Syaoran said sternly.

"You are not my father, brother or boyfriend so you cannot tell me what to do." Sakura hissed as she moved to sit beside Susan.

Everybody stared at her in utter dismay. "Not your… boyfriend?" Chang asked mystified.

Sakura shrugged. "This was a set up for Syaoran to seduce Saru. He wants her for Spring Fling."

Kai snorted. "Really, you chose the right thing to do, date her sister."

Syaoran stared at Kai. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Saru goes after taken boys. Two very huge experts here." Chang said pointing at himself and then to Kai.

"We've dated Sakura and Saru tried to come unto us." Chang explained.

"How do you think there was a Mimi?" Kai asked him. Syaoran stared at him in sheer horror. "Saru is Mimi's mother." Kai told him.

Sakura sniffled as Susan tried to sooth her. "Two years ago…" Sakura whispered before breaking down in front of the crew.

"She hasn't cried about it since…" Chang said as he went to comfort Sakura. Kai sat there, staring apologetically at Sakura.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked as Susan looked at him sadly.

"Only Sakura and Kai can tell you that. Chang and I were dating and moved to Beijing when the incident two years ago happened here and carried off to Japan."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and sniffed. "I guess you have the right to know, since you want to be Saru's man."

Sakura got up and walked over to Kai, she stared down at him and then finally spoke. "Do you still have the tapes Tomoyo gave you?"

Kai nodded wondering what she was getting to.

"Kai, I want you to go get the tapes from your pent while I explain this whole deal to Syaoran."

"Uh… Sure. If Mimi wakes up tell her I went buy apples." Kai said before rushing out.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran and sighed. She sat down beside Susan and started.

"It all happened two years ago. Saru, Touya –our older brother, Riku –our baby brother who was 3- and I lived here in Hong Kong."

Syaoran gave her a puzzled look. "If Riku was younger than you than how come…"

"I'm Card Mistress?" Sakura finished. Chang and Susan laughed. "We know about her Magic." They said as Syaoran nodded.

"It stated in Clow's History that his Card Descendant would be the Youngest born girl from his Neutral half. Therefore I. Riku had the wicked powers in the world though. He had Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation."

Syaoran chuckled at that little statement.

"Anyways, Saru, Touya, Riku and I were in Hong Kong, we lived here. My father was on a dig in Vietnam and my mother still modeled back then. Um… yea Saru and I were 14, Touya was 19 and Riku was 3. So where was I? Oh yea, me and Saru were going out shopping with Tomoyo, who also lived here."

Syaoran gawked at her, 'How does she remember what she was gonna do with whoever she was doing it with?' the thought amazed.

"We went to the shopping mall and me and Saru noticed a cute Twins Necklace set. We wanted to buy it, and Valentines Day was coming near. Back then, Kai and I dated each other, a year after Chang and me broke up. So, after our little shopping session, I told Kai that I wanted the necklace. He promised me he'd buy it for me.

"A week passed and it was Valentines Day and Kai told me he was broke, so he couldn't buy the necklace for me. It's all good, is what I told him. I knew he had loved me and I didn't need a necklace to prove that. But then I got seriously suspicious when I found that necklace around Saru's neck, both parts of the Necklace. I asked her where she got it from and she replied, 'My boyfriend'."

Syaoran was seriously interested in this story now. 'I wonder…' now he was making mental guesses as to what was gonna happen.

"I asked Saru, 'You got a man?' and she just told me yes, no name, no description no nothing. Ok, so I let it pass, but then two weeks later, I found a hickey on Saru's neck when she was changing into her pajamas. Ok, so where did she get that? I asked her and she just said 'My boyfriend.' That answer seriously started pissed me off so I confronted her, Saru, who's your man? And she started crying asking me to forgive her, to not hate her. Now is where I really got freaked."

"And that's where I come in." Kai's voice came from the door. He was holding two tapes in his hand with an umbrella over his head. It was raining.

"You?" Syaoran asked confused. Kai nodded as he handed the tapes to Sakura.

"Yea me. You see right before Valentines day, a day before Sakura, Saru and Tomoyo went shopping, Saru and I had slept together. Why? I wanted a good fuck. Sakura was a white angel. Never been kissed by anybody. Not by Chang, not by me and I was the Shock Jock back in middle school, a total playboy. I wanted somebody to warm my bed so who better than the look-a-like Saru? We got together, since Saru was desperate to get a man. She was a freak back then so she couldn't get one. That's why she went after taken boys, especially family who got boyfriends, since it was usually the boyfriends of family members that accepted her."

"So I slept with her, did her good and then a few weeks after, we found out she was pregnant. We didn't tell her parents, our parents, nobody. It was our secret. That is until Sakura confronted her about the hickey. Because after Valentines Day, we slept together even more, and frequently too."

Sakura cut him this time. "So Saru tells me she's pregnant with Kai's baby. I was pissed. No, beyond pissed that MY sister and MY boyfriend were cheating on me together behind my back. So I took Saru to the doctors, leaving Riku with Touya, taking Tomoyo and our bikes to the walk-in-clinic. We got a pregnancy test done and it was positive."

Kai cut Sakura off now.

"Sakura was easy to forgive Saru. Always having a good heart and everything, but boy was she pissed at me. She didn't talk to me, silent treatment and everything. Eventually by 2nd month the Kinomoto family found out and decided to move to Japan, and leave all this behind. They wanted to abort the child, but Sakura and Saru fought to keep it. It was a living thing in their eyes, no matter how much of a mistake it was. But just before they boarded the plane…"

Sakura started here. "Just before we did, Kai was at the airport. I did end up forgiving him on the spot but I broke up with him then and there. After Mimi was born, Saru wanted Mimi to know her real parents to she and Kai lived together in Japan in Kai's house where his single mother lived. After that year, when Mimi turned 1, Riku died because of his brain tumor. Saru couldn't take all the pressure so she decided it would be best to hand Mimi over to somebody who can take care of her. The first person that came into our head? Ever trustworthy Chang Lei, Kai's older cousin and my ex-boyfriend."

The story ended and Syaoran sat there dumbstruck.

"What proof? We got tapes proving Saru being a nerd and hated by all. I was back then the popular one. The only reason people hated Saru was that she was desperate and wanted to become popular fast and easy. I was popular because I loved everybody, kind and pure I suppose. Then after that incident two years ago, I changed… I didn't want another heart break. I fell down the population ladder, after giving up my popularish demands and Saru followed in my previous footsteps and became popular!" Sakura muttered as she popped in the video.

They all sat back and watched the video. There they saw twin 14 year olds. One in a cute baby pink belly top and baggy black jeans and another in her school uniform with a band-aid on her left knee.

"Guess which one's which." Sakura said insanely.

"Uh… Sakura's the one in her uniform?" Syaoran asked stupidly.

"NEEH!" Kai screeched like a buzzer.

"That's Saru." Susan said amused.

"Seriously? NO!" Syaoran murmured as he continued to watch. Finally a 14-year-old Tomoyo popped up, as Saru took the video. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed into a hair parlor and half an hour later, they came out with curls.

Sakura laughed. "I remember that day. Chang, Kai and I were going out to the mall!"

Kai and Chang chuckled remembering that day as well.

Scenes upon scenes flashed on the screen. One from Sakura pounding a bully that was bullying Saru to scenes Saru crying in Sakura's arms.

Finally, the last scene before Tomoyo moved to Japan.

"_Hey Saru, where'd you get the necklace?" Sakura asked._

"_My boyfriend." Came her shy answer._

"_NANI? BOYFRIEND?" Sakura screamed happily. "WHO IS HE?"  
_

"_I'll show you who he is… one day Sakura."_

"_HEY SAKURA! I'M RUNNING OUT OF FILM! DO SOMETHING KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled._

_Sakura wrapped her hair into a bun, put her hands on her hips, popped her lip-gloss tube her in mouth and started acting like a hooker._

"_Wanna come and come and have some fun t'nite hun?" Sakura said pretending to chew her bubble-gum and then POP it._

"_I SAID KAWAII NOT HORNY!"_

"_Everything's kawaii to you Moyo." Saru replied sarcastically. And the three girls burst into laughters._

The video went blank signaling that the video ended.

Everybody was quiet, for a long, long time… Suddenly Mimi toddled out of the room grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey darling, what's up?" Sakura asked scooping Mimi into her arms.

"Okie dokie!" Mimi giggled as Sakura twirled her around.

Suddenly Sakura's cell rung.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"SAKURA!" Saru yelled.

"Hey Saru, what's up?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Nothing, guess what!"

"What?"

"I GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Saru said it so loud that everybody heard.

"Gee congrats, what's his name?"

"Greg."

"You found your self a Greg? Ok never mind that, Mimi's here with me."

"WAI! Let me talk to my daughter!" Saru said happily.

"Mimi, darling it's your mother." Sakura said as Mimi started babbling into the phone.

"MOMMY! How you?"

"I'm fine darling and you?" Saru asked.

"Okie Dokie. Daddy got me bear."

"Really?"

"Yea, me name Snowball."

"Aww! Darling is your father there?"

"Hai you wanna talk?"

"It's ok. Give it back to Auntie now darling."

Mimi handed the phone to Sakura before running off to Kai.

"Hey so what's new?"

"Nothing, just calling to check in. I have to go now, It's REALLY early here! Ja Kura!"

"Ja Saru." And Sakura hung up.

Finally it was come time to go. Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door. Sakura hugged Chang, Susan and Mimi before bowing towards Kai.

"See ya!" Sakura said rushing towards the Limo as it was raining.

"BYE!" Syaoran yelled as he ran after Sakura.

Finally in the car Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. "So… you're sister is the whore not you?"

Sakura shrugged. "She's done 5 other people in the last few years. She just made sure her timing was correct. So you still want her?"

Syaoran smirked. "Yes."

Sakura's eyes balled out. "WHAT? AFTER YOU KNOW SHE HAS A DAUGHTER!"

"I just want her for Spring Fling that's it. I'm dumping her after that."

"And you're making me go through all this for nothing."

"Ah, but there is something good in all this." Syaoran said smirking.

"And what's that Prince Li?" Sakura asked mockingly.

"I get to tell the world it was I who stole the virgin lips of Kinomoto Sakura."

And before Sakura knew it, Syaoran's lips pressed firmly on hers. He did a few butterfly kisses before pulling back smirking.

Sakura sat there stunned before turning to glare at Syaoran.

"You fucking player!" She hissed as she slapped him, causing his head to snap sideways.

Right then the Limo pulled up to the driveway and Sakura ran out, not giving what Syaoran was gonna do now.

'What came over me?' Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

'It's like this urge… I **needed** to kiss her.' He groaned as he followed Sakura up to her bedroom.

He ran up to her bedroom and opened the door just in time to see Sakura, with a knife in her hands, attempting to commit suicide.

* * *

**Oh… suicide? What now? You now know what happened two years ago, who Mimi's mother is… and now Syaoran is a stupid bastard he stole Sakura's Virgin Lips!**

**What's gonna happen now? Why is Sakura committing suicide? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	9. Becoming Friends and Mimi’s Problem

**SUICIDE! DUDES I'M NOT THAT MEAN! You're gonna laugh your ass off when you read this chapter!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 -.- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**-Chapter 9**: _Becoming Friends and Mimi's Problem_

And before Sakura knew it, Syaoran's lips pressed firmly on hers. He did a few butterfly kisses before pulling back smirking.

Sakura sat there stunned before turning to glare at Syaoran.

"You fucking player!" She hissed as she slapped him, causing his head to snap sideways.

Right then the Limo pulled up to the driveway and Sakura ran out, not giving what Syaoran was gonna do now.

'What came over me?' Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

'It's like this urge… I **needed** to kiss her.' He groaned as he followed Sakura up to her bedroom.

He ran up to her bedroom and opened the door just in time to see Sakura, with a knife in her hands, attempting to commit suicide.

"SAKURA!" He yelled as he ran up to her and slapped the so-called knife out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing stabbing your self?" He hissed.

Sakura blinked. "Suicide? What gave you that stupid idea?"

Syaoran was dumbfounded. "If you aren't gonna… than what…"

Sakura burst into laughter's.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"You stupid monkey. After I slapped you, my nail chipped. That's my nail filer."

Syaoran looked down and indeed saw a silver nail filer lying on the ground.

"So, that wasn't a knife?"

Sakura snorted. "You think I'm gonna kill my self after you kissed me? Dream on bub." Sakura turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his unruly hair. 'That girl is something else.' He thought before following her.

Sakura sat on the sofa and clicked on the T.V. Talk shows were happening and Sakura found them quit interesting.

Syaoran came and sat down beside her. Sakura huffed and moved to the far end of the sofa.

"My sister… she… she…" Some lady started bawling on T.V.

"What did she do?" The host asked.

"She… she slept with my boyfriend," The lady cried her heart out.

"What a looser." Sakura snorted as she continued to watch.

"My, that's terrible. Any reason?" asked the host.

"He said he wanted a good –BEEP- and she was perfect for him since she was a seemingly –BEEP-." The woman said.

The host gasped. "My, that's horrible. Let's bring out her sister shall we? Come on out."

Music started playing as an obese woman walked out. She came up to her sister and hugged her.

"Whoa, how can a fat Jelly and a skinny twig be related?" Syaoran asked.

"Now I can see why he slept with Jelly." Sakura laughed.

"Hi, now can you please tell us why you slept with her boyfriend."

"He… he got me drunk and slept with me." Said Jelly, erm… that's what Sakura and Syaoran named her, since they wanted confidential names and the host wasn't about to reveal them.

"Really? So then why did you sleep with him more frequently?" the host asked.

"Because he was good in bed." Jelly replied shrugging.

Twiggy, the name for the sister, slapped Jelly. "What? Good in bed? You said that he raped you all those times."

Jelly snorted. "Oh sister, you're so –BEEP- ing stupid. He didn't rape me. That was only the first time, but then we got into a habit."

Twiggy stood up, and looked outraged. "You good for nothing… I bet no other sisters out there would do that to their own blood."

"Than you certainly don't know my family." Sakura murmured before clicking off the T.V. She stood up and was about to go to her room before Syaoran stopped her.

"Hey, fine I'm sorry." He murmured. Sakura mockingly gasped.

"The Li Xiao Lang, Syaoran is apologizing to me? Tomoyo Daidouji where is your Video Camera when you need it." Sakura said sarcastically before wrenching her arm free.

"Fuck woman, I said I was fucking sorry. What more do you need?"

Sakura glared at him. "I didn't even kiss my real boyfriends. What right do you have when you're just pretend?"

Syaoran growled. "I didn't know what came over me alright?"

"Yea right, as if I'm supposed to believe that."

Syaoran frowned as he pulled Sakura into his arms. He grabbed her arms and prevented her from moving.

"What will it take me to make you forgive me?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Hey wait, why do you want me to forgive you?" she asked.

Syaoran smirked. "So you won't ruin our act."

Sakura sighed. "Should have known. Ok then, even if I can't manage to get you and Saru together, you still can't bully me."

"Isn't that considered a favour?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No, you just said what will it take, I told you what would it take, and that doesn't mean my favour has been used up."

Syaoran growled and let go of Sakura. "Fine bitch."

"And you can't call me names." She said sweetly.

Syaoran grumbled before leaving for his bedroom, as it was pretty late. Sakura did a whoop before going to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and started brushing her hair, before she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked when she saw it was Syaoran.

He walked in and leaned up against the wall and looked at her. Sakura blushed and turned her head away and continued to brush her hair.

"Since we have a week before my cousin comes by, why don't we get to know each other since we're kinda 'dating'." Syaoran proposed.

Sakura looked at him, in awe.

"You're actually proposing the fact that we should become, friends?" Sakura asked, trying to process the unthinkable news through her head.

"Uh… yea?" Syaoran said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"What will happen when we go back to Japan?" She asked.

"We still stay together until your sister does something, hopefully before the Fling."

"Knowing her," Sakura snorted before putting her brush down. She saw Syaoran smile slightly and she grew a heavy blush. She turned around and started rummaging through her closet.

"What you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Checking if I have…" Sakura pulled out a box and sat on her bed.

"Sit," She ushered Syaoran. He walked over and sat down beside her. Sakura took out a few pictures and handed them to Syaoran.

"Guess which one…" She said.

In the picture there was a tall boy, guessing it was Touya, who was standing behind the twins. The girls were both wearing matching dresses. Pink, frilly and lacey. Both of their hair were in pigtails and they were wearing cute black sandals. In front of the twins was a small kawaii boy, holding onto the girl on the right. He gave a toothy grin, as he only did have two pairs of teeth.

"Um… you're the one on the right?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa, how'd you guess?" She asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "You and you sister don't look completely alike. You're more… poised."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura said dryly.

"I'm guessing that's Riku and Touya?" He said pointing at the boys.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, Riku was more attached to me since I love little babies." She said sadly, the touched Riku's face before Syaoran felt a tear fall onto his arm. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was crying.

"Hey," he whispered softly as he put the pictures back into the box. He put them aside and hugged Sakura. "Don't cry on me, please?" he whispered in the most gentle voice.

"Oh Syaoran, I miss Riku." Sakura's voice cracked as she hugged Syaoran.

"He was in so much pain. I still remember him in the hospital, looking to fragile and little. I also remember his last words." Sakura cried as her grip on Syaoran tightened.

"He… he said… he made me promise him that… once he gets better… and we go home… that I'm gonna… I promised him that I'm gonna buy in a train set. He… made me… promise." Sakura cried as Syaoran's shirt soaked.

He couldn't complain since he did the exact same thing to Sakura a few days ago.

Sakura suddenly pulled back and looked at Syaoran horrified. "Oh dear god, I didn't just cry in your arms did I?" She asked.

Syaoran smirked. "Looks like you did."

Sakura pouted cutely. "Meanie…"

Syaoran chuckled as he brought his face inches close to Sakura's, "Me? Meanie? Understatement of the year dear."

Sakura blushed and pulled her face away. "You not being mean is the understatement." She murmured.

Syaoran chuckled; he tilted Sakura's face up and made her face him. He brought his face inches, no millimeters close to hers and whispered, "Good night, dear Ying Fa." And he placed a soft, light, feather kiss on her lips before getting up and walking out.

Sakura sat there, with her fingers on her lips, wondering what her so called boyfriend just did.

'Is it possible that he… no he can't… can he?' Sakura thought before changing into her PJ's. It was a soft pink tank top with matching short shorts. It had bunnies all over.

Sakura lay in bed thinking about how her life turned out the way it is.

'All because I started to date Chang…' Sakura said as she fell into a soft slumber.

-. Hours later -.

Sakura tossed and turned trying to get rid of the stupid feeling but she couldn't. She woke up and looked at the digital clock. It read 4:59 am.

"Freaking hell, what Clow Card is awake at this hour." She moaned as she got out of bed, opened her window, and called out fly. She was so into her thoughts that she forgot what she was wearing.

Little did she know, Syaoran was also following her, cause he too sensed a Clow Card.

-. Ancient Well -.

Sakura flew all the way to the Ancient well and found a little blue fairy laughing and flying around the well.

"What the hell are you?" She asked as the fairy looked at her and flew towards her, small blue sparkles flying out from her wand.

"What do… do…" Sakura yawned as she swayed. Her knees buckled as she fell face first into the well.

Lucky for her, Syaoran was there right behind her. He caught her around the waist and lightly tapped her face. She shook her head and woke up again.

"Unnh… Syaoran?" She moaned as she snuggled up against his chest. He blushed tomato red as he shook Sakura again.

"Hey, Sakura wake up… Clow Card."

Sakura inwardly swore as she remembered that she was on a mission. She pushed Syaoran away, and it was then he noticed what she was wearing.

'Stupid, you shouldn't stare at her body!' his mind scolded.

'But it's just too perfect… lean… sexy… gorgeous…' his conscious kicked in.

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran roared. Sakura looked at him and frowned. "Hey, I didn't say anything." She said.

Syaoran shook his head. "It's nothing." He murmured before trying to spot the Card.

"It's Sleep." Sakura whispered. It was bouncing around like crazy. Sakura summoned Jump and started following it. It landed on top of a building. Sakura threw out her Windy card and summoned it.

"WINDY! TRAP SLEEP, RELEASE!" Sakura called as Windy released. Sleep jumped out of Windy's wake and landed beside Sakura. It smiled at Sakura before releasing it's Sleep powder.

"ELEMENT LIGHTNING!" Syaoran called. A bolt of lightning attacked Sleep as it sizzled up.

"I command you Sleep, you return to your sealed form, under your new mistresses' name, SAKURA!" She said her incantation as she sealed the Sleep.

She jumped down and greeted Syaoran. "Thanks," She said cheerfully.

"I'm only doing my job." He said gruffly. Sakura glared at him. "Do you want a ride or not."

Syaoran frowned as he got onto Sakura's staff and they flew back.

-. -. Morning -. -.

Sakura woke up to the cheerful sounds of birds. She got up, yawned and slumped into her bathroom. She turned on the shower, took a shower that lasted forever, blow-dried her hair, put on a pair of jean shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt. She put on baby-blue ankle socks and slid down the banisters only to be greeted by Yelan, the Li sisters and Syaoran.

"Morning!" She said in Chinese and as she bowed at the Females.

"Morning." They bowed back. She walked up to Syaoran and hugged him, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Morning sunshine." She giggled.

Syaoran chuckled as he tried to hide a blush as he kissed her softly on the nose. "Morning beautiful."

"KAWAII!" Fanran squealed as she tried to run and pinch Sakura's cheek.

"WAI!" Fuutie cried as she tried to join her sisters.

Feimiel and Sheifa were currently in their full senses and they held their sisters back.

"Are we like this?" Sheifa asked Feimiel.

"Oh god, I think so… time for a change." Feimiel said as she accidentally let go of Fuutie to look heroic. Fuutie launched at Sakura and started pinching her cheeks.

"MOMMY!" Sakura yelled as Fuutie started committing a murder. Syaoran growled as he tried to pull his sister off of Sakura.

"Hey Fuutie, get off of her!" He roared. Fuutie finally snapped into it and mumbled a sorry before walking off to her sisters.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Going shopping." Syaoran replied as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Shopping? Really?" Sakura squealed.

Syaoran smiled and nodded.

'What the fuck is happening to me… making her happy makes me happy. Am I falling in… no… I'm not.' Syaoran told himself as he continued to eat his breakfast.

-. An hour later -.

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the Limo as the driver took them to a Mall.

"I heard Chinese ornaments are the most coolest things in the world." Sakura giggled as she went into hyper mode.

"Yea it is," Syaoran replied as he watched the scenery.

"So why are we going shopping?" Sakura asked.

"I told you that we were gonna become friends, what easier way is there than take a girl shopping."

Sakura laughed as she rolled down her window. "So true."

The driver pulled up in front of a huge mall. He opened the door for Sakura and Syaoran as they slid out.

"Where to first?" Sakura asked as Syaoran grabbed her hand. Sakura felt heat rising to her face, but she tired to keep her blush down.

"How about… I dunno you pick."

"That store." Sakura said pointing to a dress shop.

"Oh dear god, help me." Syaoran squeaked. Sakura stared at him and then cracked into laughters. "YOU SQUEAKED!" She shrieked as she fell onto the floor laughing.

Syaoran pulled her to her feet as they walked into the dress shop. After hours of shopping, and Sakura blushing like mad since such 'romantic' moments happened between her and Syaoran, the two retired to the food court.

They ordered noodles and coke each. They sat down at a table and started eating.

"So, temme bout your self." Syaoran said as he sipped coke.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked as she slurped noodles.

"Um… since I practically know you… your favourite colour?"

"Pink and White. Yours?"

"Green."

"Do you plan on having kids?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura blushed. "Um, yea. What about you?"

"I have to. Clan orders."

Sakura giggled. "So you basically have no life."

Syaoran pouted ever so cutely. "Yea, I don't."

Suddenly two elder women walked up to them and smiled. "Ah, young love." Said the first lady. The second lady winked at Syaoran. "She's a catch boy, keep her." And they left, leaving the two blushing like mad.

"Did they just say… what I think they did?" Syaoran asked. Sakura decided to tease him.

"Oh darling, they said I was a catch and you should keep me. Sweet heart, you should listen to your elders."

Syaoran choked on his noodles and started at Sakura. "Wha?" He asked.

Sakura giggled as his face turned blue. "You're cute when you…" Sakura clamped her mouth shut as she stared at Syaoran in horror.

Syaoran smirked. "Cute?"

Sakura blushed as she dug her face into her hands. She heard Syaoran laughing. She muttered an incantation as his shirt lit on fire.

"STUPID SAKURA!" He roared as he mumbled an incantation. Everybody watched them in amusement.

"Why you do that?" he roared.

"You're making fun of me." She said cutely. Syaoran blushed as he turned around, trying to fan his shirt.

"Son, how'd your shirt get on fire?" asked an elderly man.

"My lighter turned on in my shirt." Syaoran mumbled.

"But son, you look to young to smoke."

"Sir, it's none of your fucking business. Let's go Sakura." Syaoran mumbled before holding Sakura's hand and walking into the indoor arcade.

They found a Virtual Reality Samurai game. Syaoran got hooked up after paying and started doing his thing. Sakura was amazed at how good he was.

'Well, he did come from the Li Clan.' She thought. They had a crowd gathering around them. Finally, after Syaoran defeated the master, he took of the helmet and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sorry guys, shows over." He grinned as he pulled Sakura off to a Ski game.

"Bet I can beat you."

"Bet you can't." Sakura smirked as they started. Finally, after 10 minutes, Syaoran whooped Sakura butt, by 250 points.

"Shut up, just because you saved the baby stroller, doesn't mean anything." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran smirked. "Yes it does, it proves I'll be a good daddy."

Sakura laughed as the two continued to play.

The week went on and Sakura and Syaoran opened up even more. Sakura finally realized her feelings for Syaoran. It was the night before Mei Li arrived to Hong Kong and Sakura lay in bed.

'I love him…' Sakura thought. She slapped her forehead. 'Why? Why am I so stupid? After Kai and Chang… Saru always steals them away from me.' She thought.

She turned in her bed and looked at the door.

'But I love him. I can't deny it. After the last week… I've come to realize it. Oh dear god… what am I gonna do now? He's using me for Saru. I should just enjoy the time I have with him… even if I know I can't have him.' Sakura concluded.

Suddenly, her cell rung. She got up and turned it on.

"Hello?" She murmured. It was late 12 and her phone woke her up.

"Sakura?" It was Kai.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Mimi… she…"

"What happened to Mimi?" Sakura got scared.

"She fainted. We're at the hospital. Mimi got Riku's genetic disorder."

Sakura heart stopped beating as she felt her blood run cold.

"She's got a brain tumor." Kai whispered sadly.

* * *

**Don't you just love me? I stop at the most perfect spots in any story! So did you like this? Syaoran and Sakura are becoming more friends… and she found out she loves him…**

**But Mimi has Riku's genetic disorder and she has a brain tumor. Kai is upset, Sakura is his consolation… but what is Saru gonna do? Ignore her daughter or come to her rescue?**

**I was informed that Saru means Monkey in Japanese… I thought PERFECT… Saruka is a monkey! LMAO!**

**Thanks for reading, I lub all of your reviews!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW, how many of you like **_The Legend of Zelda_**? The reason I'm asking is that I'm planning on writing a new Zelda fanfic. My first try too! It's gonna be called, **The Return of Evil. **Here's a summary:**

_It's been years after Link defeated Majora and left Termina. Oneday, Princess Zelda appears at his door with some bad news. What is it? Ganon's back, but this time, he has the Majora's Mask. Here we go again..._

**If you're a fan tell me, so I'll know if I should post this story or not. If I do, it'll be a mix project, me and my brother.**


	10. If Only I Could and the Card Call

**Yea. Brain tumor. I'm mean, really mean. Sometimes I can't believe how mean I am. Mimi is so sweet, so innocent… I feel like hurtin my hands. But then, if I did, there wud b no update… hehe! Go forth and read!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-.Chapter 10:** _If Only I Could and the Card Call_

Suddenly, her cell rung. She got up and turned it on.

"Hello?" She murmured. It was late 12 and her phone woke her up.

"Sakura?" It was Kai.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Mimi… she…"

"What happened to Mimi?" Sakura got scared.

"She fainted. We're at the hospital. Mimi got Riku's genetic disorder."

Sakura heart stopped beating as she felt her blood run cold.

"She's got a brain tumor." Kai whispered sadly.

"NANI?" Sakura shrieked into the phone. Sakura heard a thump in the other room and knew that Syaoran was awake.

"It…it's true. Just before we went to bed a few hours ago, oh, I was sleeping over at Chang's, Mimi feel unconscious. We rushed her to the hospital. Chang and Susan are in the waiting room and I'm outside. The doctors wanted to know if any of her family had a genetic disorder. Since my family didn't, I knew it was Riku. I told him about her uncle having a brain tumor and he…he…he said she acquired the same disorder as Riku."

Tears spilled out of Sakura's eyes. She stood up and tugged her sweater on. While she was talking with Kai, she pulled a pair of jeans on.

"How's she doing now?" Sakura asked as she buttoned her pants.

"Intense care. They have an air mask on her, and tones of wires, measuring her heart rate and brain waves."

"I'm coming right now, is it the local hospital?"

"Hai. Mimi would be happy seeing you there."

"Arigato, for telling me…" Sakura said silently.

"Hey, you're like a mother to Mimi… I'd say more of a mother than Saru ever was."

Sakura frowned. "Nani? Saru was a great mother!"

"I bet if you tell Saru Mimi's in the hospital, she wouldn't give two dogs shit about it."

"Not true."

"I bet you she'll leave it and stay at New York. Anyways, I have to go back, I'll be waiting for you to come by."

"Syaoran's coming too." Sakura said.

Kai sighed. "Ok sure, the more the merrier I guess…"

"You're going delusional. Go to Mimi, I'm coming."

'Thanks." Kai said before hanging up.

Sakura got out of bed, rushed to Syaoran's room and knocked. The door almost instantly swung open, revealing a pissed off Syaoran.

"Why the hell did you scream to loud? I was about to go to your room when I fell out of bed and bumped my fucking head."

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Syaoran-who at the moment was shirtless, with a pair of jeans on, which he managed to get on before he fell- and hugged him, crying her heart out.

Syaoran was confused, he patted Sakura's head and led her inside his room.

"What's the matter?" He asked tenderly.

"Mimi… she…she…she got Riku's genetic disorder."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure it's Riku's genetic disorder?"

"Hai, that's what the doctor told Kai."

"You wanna go?" He asked sweetly.

"Can we?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, we'll take my car."

So the two got out of his room, making sure not to wake anyone else up, and crept to his car. The car started and they zoomed to the local hospital.

.- Hospital -.

Sakura and Syaoran rushed out of the car and ran a marathon to the front desk nurse.

"Hi… Mimi Ota?" Sakura said. Saruka and Kai had decided to let Mimi get her father's last name.

"Mimi Ota? You mean the sweet two-year-old girl with a brain tumor? What relation?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her aunt, her mother's sister." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Fine. But no one besides family is allowed." The nurse said eyeing Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged, "No biggie." He murmured. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't want Syaoran leaving her.

"Oh, but he is family." Sakura said a bit to loud. They both looked at her.

"He is?" the nurse asked.

"I am?" Syaoran asked stupidly. He looked at the nurse and laughed nervously. "I mean… I AM."

"What relation?" The nurse asked.

"My fiancé." Sakura said in a ludicrous manner.

The lady eyed them both. "Fiancé?" She asked.

Syaoran frowned, wondering what Sakura was up to.

"Uh… yea… Mimi loves him a lot." She said smiling sadly.

The nurse shrugged and told them the room number.

As they were walking… I mean running to Mimi's room, Syaoran asked Sakura why she claimed him as her fiancé.

"I'll probably cry when I see Mimi. I find comfort in you."

Syaoran wondered what that meant but waved it away. As soon as they reached the room, Sakura rushed in to find her only niece tangled in wires, her father crying, Chang and Susan looking solemn.

"Mimi?" Sakura whispered. Kai looked up and saw Sakura and Syaoran standing there. He got up, rushed towards Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Oh dear god, thank god you came."

Sakura returned the hug, in a bit awkward way though.

Syaoran's blood started boiling. 'How DARE he touch her!' he thought glaring at Kai, suddenly he realized what he was thinking.

'Wait, why do I care?' he asked him self.

Sakura wobbled over to Mimi and looked down at her fragile figure.

"Sweetheart?" Sakura whispered, touching Mimi's forehead, caressing her, and moving her short bangs from her face.

"Darling, Auntie's here." Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes. Syaoran saw her sadness and thought it would be appropriate and hug her.

He walked up to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sakura lost it completely and cry hysterically in his arms.

Syaoran rubbed her back, as he started whispering comforting words in her ears. Sakura's cries turned to sniffles and hiccups. Suddenly, Mimi stirred and opened an eye.

"Daddy?" She whispered hoarsely. Sakura pushed away from Syaoran's hug and looked at Mimi, rushing over and rubbing her tiny arm.

"Auntie…" Mimi coughed.

"Darling," Sakura cried, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Auntie, my head…" Mimi cried as she clutched her head. Kai rushed over and pressed the nurses button. Within seconds, a nurse and a doctor rushed in.

"Oh, we didn't know she had so many visitors." The doctor said looking at Chang, Susan, Kai, Sakura and then Syaoran.

"Oh, you already know Chang and Susan her guardians, and that I'm her father. This is Sakura her aunt by the mother and this is Li Syaoran…"

"My fiancé." Sakura cut in, trying to keep the act up.

They all looked at her, Chang, Susan and Kai were surprised, but Sakura shot them the 'ask later' look.

"So, what's the matter with Mimi?" The doctor asked.

"She woke up and says her head hurts." Kai said, worriedly.

The doctor rushed to Mimi, took her heartbeat, checked her brain waves and turned around, looking serious.

"I'm afraid this is getting serious. Her tumor is growing rapidly. Did her uncle have this type of problem?" he asked facing Kai.

"I don't know, he was her mother and Sakura's brother."

The doctor turned to Sakura. Sakura sniffled, "Riku died at 3."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Oh dear, that causes a problem. When I said she inherited his disorder I meant it. She might die…"

Sakura muffled a horrified gasped, tears sprung to her eyes and Susan let out a cry of despair. Susan lunged into Chang's arms and cried till her eyes bled.

Sakura clutched her chest, taking in sharp intakes of breath.

"Die…" She repeated, wondering if she heard correctly.

The doctor nodded, not being able to think that this is going to happen himself.

Sakura's waterworks began. She sank to her knees, crying her heart out. Mimi was wondering what was happening since the machines hum cut the sound. Kai was beside his daughter, trying to stop himself from crying. Syaoran bent down beside Sakura and hugged her as she moved into his arms, hugging him, while her face was buried in his shirt.

"Shh, Sakura… don't cry… not in front of Mimi." Syaoran reasoned. Sakura nodded as she wiped her eyes. She got up, looked at the doctor and thanked him.

"Arigato… but can we be alone for a while?" she asked.

The doctor and nurse nodded before leaving.

Sakura sank into a chair beside Susan, not being able to trust her feet.

Syaoran came up beside her and sat down next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulder as she leaned in on his shoulder.

"Death… Riku…" Sakura whispered, in the dead quiet room, her voice echoed. Mimi feel back to sleep and every now and then, Kai checked if she was breathing still.

"How… how did this happen?" Sakura cried silently.

Everybody bowed their heads.

"How come none of us, Saruka, Touya or me got a brain tumor, but it passed down to Saru's daughter?" Sakura asked silently.

Everybody looked at her, she was going insane.

"I wonder if my kids will have the same fate."

Syaoran got pissed. "Sakura, shut up."

Sakura looked at him, as she pulled out of his arms.

"You sound like a friggin' nun you hear. What happened fucking happened Sakura, nothing you can do can change it. Not even your stinkin magic can change that. Your youngest brother got a Genetic disorder, and it passed to your niece. Things like these happen. It doesn't mean any other kids Saru will have or even you will have are going to have the same disorder. It's a one in a million chance."

Sakura looked at him, knowing he was right, but wishing he'd just shut up.

"Besides, if you loose faith in Mimi now, then what'll happen? You're one of the bravest people I know Sakura. You've been through a lot. The death of your brother, two cheats, your sister, and even a niece. And now, your niece has a brain tumor, which is another weight. But you've been going through it all, and you've still managed. Hell, even the cards and I are another problem to you, but you've faced them, faced us. And now, stop being sympathetic to your self and pray for Mimi."

Sakura looked down and sighed. "I suppose you're right." She murmured.

And for the next hour, they were quiet. Not a peep was heard, just the humming of the machine.

Finally, the doctor returned and advised them to return home, getting some rest, and then come back in the morning.

Everybody left, sluggish, and sad. Syaoran drove them home, and they sat in his bedroom with his lamp on, just sitting, thinking of earlier.

Sakura finally, took out her cell phone and rung Saru's number. After a few rings, Saru picked up, sounding happy.

"Hello… ai! Ray stop it!"

"Saru?" Sakura whispered, softly.

"Saku? Hey, what's… RAY!" Saru shrilled.

Sakura frowned, as did Syaoran, who heard this.

**(It's around 1:30am-ish in the morning.)**

"What's going one?" Sakura asked.

"My boyfriend Ray is teasing me." Saru squealed.

"But wasn't Greg your boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, but his girlfriend found out, now I have Ray."

Syaoran was shocked hearing this but Sakura wasn't.

"Does Ray have a girlfriend, apart from you?"

"Huh? Oh yea, but she went to Canada to visit her sick grand mother."

Sakura sighed, knowing her sister. "Hey Saru, can… can you go someplace private?" Sakura asked.

Saru suddenly stopped laughing and sounded serious. "Yea, why?"

"This is important."

So Saru put them on hold for a few minutes before picking up again.

"Ok shoot."

"Remember Riku's disorder?"

"Yea… what about?"

"Mimi… she got the… same one." Sakura said, chocking back tears.

"Wha…what?" Saru gasped.

"Um hmm. She fainted tonight and Chang, Kai and Susan rushed her to the hospital. Me and Syaoran figured out an hour ago or so."

"Oh god… but how?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Can't you use Clow Magic?"

"I would, but I can't… it's not possible. Mimi does posses some magical powers, which makes me neutral."

"Oh dear god… no… not…Mimi."

"You… you're gonna come down… right?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh Sakura, I wish I could, I really do… but it's not possible.

Sakura lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT POSSIBLE? YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER IS IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL, DYING YOU HEAR, DYING AND ALL YOU CAY IS 'I wish I could'!"

"Sakura, what the hell is the big deal, she'll pass it and live."

"THE DOC SAID SHE'S GONNA DIE YOU BITCH! DEATH! AS IN RIKU!"

"Chill Sakura. I said I was busy, but she's my daughter, don't you know I wanna be there with her?"

"Then why the fuck aren't you here," Sakura hissed dangerously, Syaoran was seriously afraid now, "why the hell aren't you here? Gonna fuck Ray up good eh? I'm pretty sure Mimi would love a brother."

"Sakura, SHUT UP! I said I was fucking busy here can't you get it?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"MY FUCKING LEG MORAN!"

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Leg?" She repeated.

"I was in a damn car crash two days ago. I didn't wanna fucking bother you about it so I kept quiet. You think I would go down to Hong Kong if I was in perfect condition."

"I… I… didn't know."

Saru snorted. "Obviously. Now get some sleep and keep me updated with Mimi ok?"

"Night." Sakura hung up. She turned to Syaoran and sighed. "It's a lie." She shrugged and lay down on his bed, feeling very dizzy at the moment.

Syaoran scrunched his face. "Lie?"

"She didn't break her leg. Me and Saru have a bond, both sisterly and magical. I would know it if she broke her leg. I didn't feel like arguing at the moment so I played along."

"Why doesn't she wanna see her daughter?" Syaoran asked.

"She's a filthy whore that's why."

"Don't say that about her." Syaoran said defensively.

"Why? After you know what she did to me, you still defend her? Still wanna be her keep eh?"

"Sakura, what the fuck is the matter with you? This isn't you."

Sakura sat up and glared at Syaoran. "This isn't me? You don't know the half of me Syaoran. Up till now, you thought I was a nerd. Recently you found out I was popular… so what is the real me… tell me… what is?" She asked.

Before any of them knew it, Syaoran leaned forward and captured her lips in his own.

He gave a small, soft, tender kiss before pulling back. Sakura looked at him, not knowing what to do, or say. Their second kiss in a few hours. How ironic.

"That's what you are, my girlfriend. Fake or real, you still are my girl." Syaoran said simply.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Oh, that nerve! Suddenly, they both noticed a yellow something floating outside his window. Syaoran rushed over, opened it and almost fell back.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" It roared.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura squeaked.

"Sakura, thank god you're okay."

Sakura frowned. "Ok? What does that mean?"

"I… Yue, Ruby, Spinal and I have found out somebody is after the cards, the Sakura cards."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yea, his name is Diamond and he says that the Cards were meant to be his, along with us four guardians. Ruby and Yue managed to keep all of Tomoeda safe for a while, but you seriously need to capture the cards."

Sakura's eyes widened, super wide. "Dia…Diamond?" She asked.

"Hai, you know him?" Kero asked.

"Oh dear, no…no… this is so not good." Sakura mumbled.

Kero and Syaoran looked at her. "Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, Kero, do you guys remember the name Daisuki?"

Kero nodded and Syaoran gasped. "You mean Daisuki, the one who tried to kill Clow, but was sealed for generations?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I read somewhere that Daisuki also went by a second name, Diamond."

Kero cursed. "Oh this is not good. If Daisuki managed to injure Clow, that he died… then he can for sure get your Sakura."

"So much for having faith." Sakura snorted.

"Sakura, how many cards to you have?" Kero asked.

"Let's see… Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Fiery, Wood, Rain, Jump, Sleep… 9 why?"

"Good… you have more than 7." Kero said sighing with relief.

"Doushite?" Sakura asked.

"You can do something now, called the Card Call."

Sakura was confused but Syaoran knew what he was talking about. "Card Call, you mean that she summons all 52 cards with the 9 she has and captures them all at once?"

Kero nodded. "Yea, but it takes a lot of energy. And for her to properly channel the Card Call, she needs 10 cards."

Sakura frowned. "10… I need one more than."

"Haven't you been sensing the card Sakura, it's faint, but there is one out there." Syaoran said.

"Yea I did, but I thought it was an inkle, never real."

"It's real, and I had a feeling it was twin, but the only way to capture it, is to use the same attacks."

Kero sat on Sakura's head and frowned. "This isn't good. We have to get all 52 cards before Daisuki gets them."

"Hey wait, Mei Lin is coming tonight right?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, have you two been training together ever since or what?"

Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura smirked. "Yea, so, you two can predict each others moves. Tomorrow, when she comes, we'll search for the twin. Capture it, and then we'll do the Card Call, before we leave back for Tomoeda."

Syaoran nodded. "Good ideas, as for now, get some sleep. The whole deal about Mimi, Saru and now Daisuki is tiring."

Sakura nodded and got up, Kero on her head.

"Oi Kero, how did you fly so far?" Sakura asked.

"Yue took me half way and then I flew the rest as Ceroberus."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "So you're Ceroberus?"

Sakura looked at him, "I thought you'd know since I was calling him Kero half the time."

"Didn't occur to me." Syaoran said stupidly.

"So you staying?" Sakura asked.

Kero nodded. "Yea. Yue will be down tonight."

Sakura nodded. She got up and hugged Syaoran. "Night Syaoran."

Syaoran tilted her face up and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Night Sakura."

Sakura walked back to her room blushing, as Kero yawned and flew to her bed.

'He kissed me… is it possible he likes me?' she thought before getting into bed.

'Not possible, he likes Saru… but then again…'

Sakura turned and shut her eyes, an image of Mimi popped into her head.

"Oh Mimi, please get better." Sakura whispered before going to sleep.

.- Yelan -.

Yelan and the Li sisters had woken up due to all the commotion.

"So, Sakura's niece has a brain tumor." Fanran said.

"Poor baby…" Fuutie said.

"Worse yet, Daisuki is back." Yelan said solemnly.

"Sakura and Syaoran need to work together on this." Feimiel said.

"Even if they are faking." Sheifa winked.

"Oh girls, don't worry, even if they are faking to be a couple, this entire episode with Daisuki will bring them together. As for now, girls, pray for her niece…" Yelan said.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? A lot happened and a lot more will happen.**

**Syaoran is having mixed feelings… will love happen for him as it did for Sakura?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	11. Twin and all 53 cards

**Yes, Saru is a MAJOR bitch! Syaoran may be in love with Sakura, but then again, popularity is first for him, so he probably dun care if Saru is a monkey, he still wants the popularity! The favour… hmm I think I know what I want Sakura to ask him now! Muwahaha!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 .-.-.-.Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**Chapter 11:** _Twin and all 53 cards_

.- Yelan -.

Yelan and the Li sisters had woken up due to all the commotion.

"So, Sakura's niece has a brain tumor." Fanran said.

"Poor baby…" Fuutie said.

"Worse yet, Daisuki is back." Yelan said solemnly.

"Sakura and Syaoran need to work together on this." Feimiel said.

"Even if they are faking." Sheifa winked.

"Oh girls, don't worry, even if they are faking to be a couple, this entire episode with Daisuki will bring them together. As for now, girls, pray for her niece…" Yelan said.

.- Morning -.

Today was the day. Mei Lin arrives today, and the Card Call will be preformed today as well. Sakura and Syaoran went to the hospital right after eating, and Kero decided to tag along.

.- Limo Ride there -.

Sakura was sitting with Kero on her lap.

"So are Eriol and Tomoyo alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, so are Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko."

Sakura sighed. "Thank god. Nobody knows about Daisuki's return?"

Kero shook his head. "No, only Ruby, Yue, I, Spinal, your brother, Eriol and Tomoyo know. Thanks to the Guardians Barrier, the rest of Tomoeda don't know."

"So how do we kill Daisuki, huh stuffed animal?" Syaoran smirked. Kero bit his hear. "I ain't no stuffed animal, Chinese gaki!"

"I ain't no fucking gaki, stupid teddy bear!"

"SHUT UP!" Kero yelled.

"OH FUCK, NO!"

Sakura glared at them, "Kero, no pudding."

Kero looked at her and his ears fell. "Gomen Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded, still looking serious. "Good."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Pudding?"

Sakura giggled. "Kero's fav food."

"MISTRESS!"

The limo stopped in front of the hospital.

The two exited, along with Kero on Sakura's head and walked into to Mimi's room. Sakura ran in before Syaoran, to find Mimi sitting on the bed, with a doll with her. In the corner sat Kai and Chang.

"Auntie!" Mimi squealed. Sakura laughed as she walked up to Mimi and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mimi! How you feeling?"

Mimi's smile widened. "Much better! Where mommy?"

Sakura scowled, "Your mother has some important work. When I leave tonight, your mommy, uncle Touya and grandparents will come down okay?"

Mimi nodded and continued to play with her dolly.

"Told you." Kai muttered.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know Saru is such a bitch?"

Chang shrugged. "You could have figured it out when she slept with both of us."

Syaoran gasped. "She slept with both of you?"

Kai nodded. "Yea, and after she gets you, you'll be number… number what Sakura?"

Sakura did some mind and finger calculations until finally she said, "Syaoran's gonna be number 57."

Syaoran couldn't believe it. "57 in the last two years? What does she do, 25 a year or what?"

"It was, until Mimi was born, she didn't want the same 'mistake' she did last time."

Kai snorted. "Same mistake? I don't think sleeping with your sisters boyfriend is a mistake Sakura."

"Tell that to Saru."

Chang groaned. "Shit, guess who we saw yesterday Sakura."

"The Prince of Egypt?" Sakura said goofily.

"No, Evan."

"OH mother hell, not that looser!" Sakura groaned. Mimi was still playing with her dolly until Kero flew towards her. Chang, Kai and Mimi all knew about Ceroberus as well.

"Who's Evan?" Syaoran asked, clearly understanding that he wasn't wanted at the moment.

"Some fucking looser who's so obsessed with Susan that we needed FBI agents around her 24/7."

"Whoa, is he really that obsessed in her?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows, Susan and Evan have been dating for 3 years before Susan's parents and Chang's parents called for a family union, making Susan and Chang to get married. Evan went into shock therapy, please don't ask, and he still isn't over the fact that Susan is married."

Syaoran went dot eyed. "Is he really that desperate."

"Even more than you can think. He tried hitting on Saru and me once. Kai and Chang ended up beating the crap outta him. Evan even tried going bisexual, but you can't really 'go' bisexual." Sakura murmured.

**(Nee-chan, all this crap about Evan is just for you! Hehe, even more to come! Nobody messes with MY Nee-chan and friggin' gets away with it! Revenge tastes sweet… eep… never mind, that was my Oh Henry bar!)**

"Where's Susan?" Syaoran asked looking around.

"Her parents came to visit her. She's at home right now with her family. The doctors said not to cramp Mimi, only 4 visitors at a time, so Susan, Chang and her parents are gonna come visit later on." Kai said.

Syaoran nodded as Sakura walked up to Mimi.

"Sweetheart, Auntie Sakura is leaving for Japan tonight, darling, will you be okay with Auntie gone?"

Mimi nodded. "Yep. Daddy say me a big girl now!"

Sakura giggled. "That you are darling. Uncle Touya, Granny Nad and Grandpa Fuji are gonna come sometime around next week, ok?"

"Uncle Touya? Wee!" Mimi yelled. Sakura giggled as she kissed Mimi's nose.

"Mommy too?" Mimi asked innocently.

Sakura frowned, but then smiled for Mimi. "Probably mommy will come too."

"As if." Kai murmured from the background.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Yea, as much as I am seemingly hating her too right now Kai, you can't friggin' down talk her or any shit like that ya hear?"

"Why, why do you care? It was Saru that left Mimi and I, Saru that slept with your two boyfriends, it's because of Saru that you're dating Li, it's because of Saru…" Sakura cut Kai off.

"It's because of Saru you're still in love." She whispered.

Syaoran stared between Sakura and Kai. Chang dug his face into his hands. This wasn't new news at all for him, what he was worried about the most right now is, a) Mimi's brain tumor and b) looser Evan.

"In… love…" Kai spluttered.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yea, I know you're still in love with her. No matter how much you trash talk about her Kai, I still see that love you have in your eyes. Not for me, but for Saru. You always did love Saru, even if she was a freaking nerd. You always wanted her, that's why you slept with her intentionally."

Kai's eyes widened. "But Chang…"

"Hey buddy, I was drunk when I slept with her! It was Sakura and Saru's 14th and I was drunk when Touya drove me over, since my parents weren't home and I didn't have no keys. When we all went to bed, me and Saru did it."

"AT 14!" Syaoran roared.

Kai looked at him. "Do the math Li, Mimi is 2, Saru is 16. Saru was pregnant with Mimi at 14, after she did Chang, I did her… and here is Mimi."

"OI, stop talking about our past relationships ya here! You think I can stand to hear you two talk about Saru? She's already caused a ton of pain in my measly little life." Sakura growled.

"Hey well, in Hong Kong and Japan, the latest topic now is Saruka Kinomoto!" Chang said murderously.

"Hey, when did this entire Saru's hater club start?" Sakura asked.

"When she declined to meet her own daughter after she found out Riku's disorder was passed down." Kai said.

Sakura frowned. "Ok, let's just leave it, but Kai, think about what I said."

"WHAT? THAT I STILL LOVE SARU? YEA I DO STILL LOVE HER, BUT HER STUPID 'I Want Guys That Are Taken' ACT IS FUCKING PISSING ME OFF! EVER SINCE…"

Sakura glared at Kai, "Don't say it… don't you dare say his name Kai."

Kai glared at Sakura even harder. "If I love Saru, I have every right to say Michael Lang's name."

Syaoran was seriously confused, but still, he shut the door to Mimi's room so no doctor could hear them. Mimi was confused at why her father was screaming at her aunt.

"Daddy, are you and Auntie fighting?" she asked cutely.

Sakura looked at Mimi and smiled. "No darling, Daddy was just showing Auntie how to scream when your scared."

"Can I try?" Mimi asked.

Sakura shook her head and kissed Mimi's forehead. "No darling, you need sleep. Auntie is going home now, I'll visit you tonight before I leave for Japan, ok?"

Mimi nodded and kissed Sakura's cheek before lying down.

Sakura turned around and bowed. "Bye." She murmured before leaving, Syaoran hot on her trail. Kero even managed to grab Syaoran's belt loop, and was now holding on for his dear life.

.- Limo -.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura tried to calm her rage.

"Nothing." She mumbled before the Limo drove off.

"Who's Michael?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to glare at Syaoran. "Don't you think you already know enough? You know about our past, Chang and Kai, and even Mimi. That's more than any of my best friends will ever know. Apart from Tomoyo, you're the only person who knows so just shut up and don't say a single fucking word to anybody!" Sakura hissed.

Syaoran glared at her in equal force. "I will, only if you tell me who Michael is."

"HOLY FUCK! Will you stop tryna find out about my sisters life?"

"No, who is he?"

"Ever heard of never being free?" Sakura asked dully.

"Meaning?" Syaoran asked.

"Michael and Saru were supposed to be married since birth. My parents and his parents were really close and they decided that the first-born daughter from the Kinomoto's would marry Michael, who was 3 at the time. They didn't know that there would be Kinomoto Twins, but as it was said, the first daughter was betrothed to Michael, that is until we found out that Michael was a cheating scum who didn't deserve to live. He was bisexual, homosexual, gay, you name it. He slept with girls, guys, and just about anything that has two legs and a heartbeat and a place he can stick him self in." Sakura said in utter disgust.

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. "Fuck, seriously?"

Sakura nodded grimly. "Yea, we found out a few days before Saru and I turned 13. He was in his bedroom when we went over to visit him; nobody was home except his dog. And since Saru had a spare key to the place, we let ourselves in, only to find him fucking his best friends girlfriend. Saru was shocked since that day and swore that she didn't want to be hurt like that again. I suppose two to four months after that, I started dating Kai, and that's when Saru started going all… bitchy on us."

Syaoran shook his head. "You family is so disjointed."

Sakura laughed. "Tell me about it."

Syaoran smiled slightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your sister won't hurt you again, and I promise I won't."

Sakura snorted, 'How can you not when we're faking it, but I'm in love?' she asked her self.

Syaoran's cell rung and he picked it up.

"Yea… yep… ok."

He turned to Sakura and smiled. "Mei Lin's here, let's go."

.- Airport -.

As soon as the reached the airport, they saw Mei Lin running up to the limo, with a tired man behind her.

"SYAORAN!" She squealed as she hugged her favourite cousin.

"Mei Lin, gerrof! Ryu!" Syaoran said as he gave the man a high-five.

Sakura got out and stood by the Limo.

"KAWAII! IS THIS YOUR GIRL SYAO-KUN?" Mei Lin squealed again as she hugged Sakura.

"Eh… yea. Mei Lin, this is my girlfriend Sakura, Saks, this is Mei Lin, and her boyfriend Ryu Ling. Oh yea, and Saks is the Mistress."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Good grief, she is one hot babe, for a mistress…"

Syaoran glared at Ryu, "Eh, best keep your grubby little paws off of her!"

Kero flew out and flew straight towards Ryu. "Hey Ryu!" Kero greeted.

"Kero, my man!" Ryu said as he gave Kero a little high five. Since the four were in a circle, nobody saw Kero fly.

"You know him?" Sakura asked Kero.

Kero nodded. "Yea, Ryu came to visit Eriol three months ago. Remember how you said it would be cool if I could go with Tomoyo?"

Sakura laughed. "I see, so London people also know my little Kero-chan huh?"

Ryu laughed.

"Mei Lin, we have a mission." Syaoran said sternly.

"What is it now? I just arrived at Hong Kong."

"Do you still remember the Elders training?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea, you think I can ever forget?" She asked.

"Ok, we need your help to capture the twin."

"Really now, that isn't even considered a favour, it's more like asking, 'Hey Mei, wanna come play with us?'"

Syaoran, Sakura and Ryu laughed.

Syaoran grinned, "Ok, we'll go home, and then tonight… we capture the…"

.- Later that evening -.

"TWIN CARD!" Sakura roared as they jumped towards the ancient well. Mei Lin was wearing her normal capturing oufit. The Ying Yang red and white suit. Syaoran was in his green Elders outfit and Sakura, a white mini-shirt with biker shorts underneath, along with a light pink wife beater (since there is gonna be a lot of cards to capture, she needs freedom of movement) and blue runners.

Ryu tagged a long on Ceroberus, while Mei Lin, Syaoran and Sakura all ran there, as a warm up before the Card Call. Ryu was wearing a similar outfit to Syaoran's except Ryu was wearing all blood red.

"I SUMMON YOU! COME FORTH!" Sakura yelled again. Then, suddenly, in front of here, were identical looking little midget looking things. One blue, the other pink. A nova wave flashed by the group, and everything doubled. The Ancient Well doubled, the buildings around and even the lampposts. The only things that were still normal, were the kids them selves.

"Mei Lin, Syaoran… ready?" Sakura whispered towards them.

Mei Lin and Syaoran nodded, as they got into identical fighting stances. In order for the Twin to fight them, Sakura needs to attack them.

"WATERY! FIERY! WINDY! COME FORTH… ELEMENTAL ATTACK!" Sakura yelled using her 3 elemental cards to create an all-powerful attack called the Elemental Attack.

The twin dodged the attack and looked in between Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin. Ceroberus was high in the sky, with Ryu on his back. If things got tense, they'd fly down and take Mei Lin, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to deal with the cards.

The Twin looked at Syaoran and Mei Lin now, since they were in fighting stances, and the fight began.

They charged towards them and kicked, simultaneously, Mei Lin and Syaoran did a back flip.

**(What I'm picturing here is the actual Episode where Mei Lin and Syaoran fought the Twin. I am making some stuff up as I go, and some of them I'm trying to remember from the actual ep!)**

Mei Lin and Syaoran punched the Twin, ducked and tripped them, all simultaneously. The Twin jumped in the air and landed behind Mei Lin and Syaoran and kicked them in their back. The two fell forward. Instantly, they jumped up, whirled around and faced the Twin, back in their fighting stance.

Syaoran and Mei Lin charged forward, grabbed the twin's arm and flung them over the head. The Twin did a flip in the air and landed on their feet. The turned around to find Syaoran and Mei Lin, punching them in their stomach.

The Twin stumbled back but regained fighting posture. They looked around but couldn't find their opponents. Suddenly, they felt an extra weight on their shoulders. Syaoran and Mei Lin were on their shoulders, digging their heels into their shoulder, and then jumping, adding extra pressure.

Mei Lin and Syaoran jumped off as the Twin fell to the ground, face first.

"I COMMAND YOU, TWIN TO RETURN TO YOUR SEALED FORM UNDER YOUR NEW MISTRESS' NAME, SAKURA!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward. She slammed her staff in the air as the twin whirled around and then sealed into the car form.

The card flew towards Sakura's hand and she grinned. She shut her eyes and summoned her 9 other cards. Now, floating in front of her was the:

Windy, Shadow, Fly, Fiery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Sleep, Twin, and Watery.

"Sakura-sama, say the incantation!" Ceroberus yelled from the air.

"What incantation?" Sakura yelled.

"The words that appear in your mind!" he yelled back.

Sakura shut her eyes and chanted the first words that came into her head.

"Ancient Cards of the World. I summon you all with my 10 cards. I summon you all, I summon you to the CARD CALL!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly, streaks of light were seen throughout the night sky.

Mei Lin, Syaoran and Sakura all got into battle position. Suddenly, 3 cards, in their free form appeared in front of Sakura. It was a Sword, a Shield and the Dash.

"Shit, how am I supposed to get the Dash while I fly?" Sakura yelled.

"Command the Fly to fuse with you!" Syaoran yelled behind her.

"FLY, FUSION!" Sakura yelled. Instead of wings on her star staff, it was now on her back. She was free to fly and capture cards.

"DASH I COMMAND YOU TO RETURN UNDER YOUR NEW MISTRESS, SAKURA!" Sakura yelled as she flew after it. The Dash looked at her, understood her plight and returned.

Sword and Shield were also easy captures. Finally, one by one, Cards kept on flying towards Sakura, each understanding and returning to their final form after she sealed them. This was way to easy.

Now, with 50 Cards captured, she only has 2 cards remaining. The 2 hardest ones.

Earthy, and Loop.

"Shit, why isn't Loop returning?" Sakura yelled.

"CUT THE LOOP! I'LL TAKE CARE OF EARTHY!" Mei Lin screamed. Sakura summoned Fly, and she called out Dash for Syaoran. They both flew/ran around the city, really fast, until they came upon the Loop. Sakura called Sword and Syaoran took out his sword. They slashed it and Sakura captured it before it re-looped the city.

Sakura and Syaoran went back to the Ancient Well location to find Mei Lin running away from some of Earthy's attacks.

"SHIELD!" Sakura yelled, commanding it to protect Mei Lin.

The attack hit Mei Lin just in the nick of time, as she was shielded now.

"Try another Elemental Attack." Syaoran suggested while he ran towards Mei Lin, still using the Dash, picked her up, and ran to a safe area.

"Hope this works…" Sakura shut her eyes, an image of Syaoran popped up. But this wasn't a regular image. It was if him and Saru kissing, on their wedding night.

Sakura gasped as a single tear fell from her eyes. She opened her eyes to find the Earthy right in front of her smiling, in it's feminine form. The teardrop fell onto the ground, splashed and a light emitted.

Suddenly, a card flew straight into the Sky. It wasn't any of cards, but a new one. Finally, it flew down to Sakura, pink, glowing, with a Star on the back.

Sakura turned it around and whispered the name, "Hope…"

She looked at Earthy, pulled back her wand and slammed it down, "EARTHY!" She yelled. Earthy shut her eyes and let her self be sealed.

"Good Job, Mistress…" Earthy whispered before fully sealing.

Sakura stood there for a split second before hurtling towards the ground.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he ran towards her, the Dash still in effect, and catching her before she hit the ground. Ceroberus and Ryu came down and ran towards Sakura, as did Mei Lin.

Sakura had fainted, to much energy loss. Syaoran picked her up, took out the Fly card from her hand, shut his eyes and summoned it.

Fly came out, looked at Syaoran with a grim expression, before saying "As you wish, Master."

Syaoran sprouted Wings. He picked Sakura up bridal style and accended into the air. Mei Lin and Ryu cambered onto Ceroberus before flying off behind Syaoran.

.- At Home -.

Sakura was sleeping as Syaoran walked in with her. Mei Lin, Ryu and Kero came in right behind him. Wei was standing there with 2 suitcases in hand. Yelan and the Li sisters were sitting on the Sofa and stood up right when the gang walked in.

"My… I presume she did the Card Call?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran nodded. He walked towards the sofa and placed Sakura on it.

Yelan pointed towards the suitcases. "You two do leave tonight right? Those are your suitcases. The Limo will take you to the hospital before the airport."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You know about Mimi?" he asked.

Yelan looked into his eyes and gave a mysterious smile. "I know more than you can imagine boy."

Syaoran wondered what she meant by that, but his wondering had to wait, because Sakura was stirring.

"Unnh…" Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes, her hands flying towards her head as she cried out in pain.

"ARGH!" She yelled as she clutched her head in pain. Everybody ran towards her, crowding her. Sakura opened one eye, looked at them all and smiled.

"No worries here, just extra energy loss… gimme a bar of chocolate and everything will be fine."

Mei Lin's eyes widened. "Whoa, you're one strong chika!"

Sakura laughed. "That I am!"

After a few minutes of Sakura chomping on a Chocolate bar, everybody burst into tears.

"Oh gosh! You're leaving tonight!" Fanran cried as she latched onto Sakura.

"NO! Please marry Xiao Lang!" Fuutie cried as she tugged Sakura's cheek.

"Become our sis-in-law!" Feimiel wailed as she hugged Sakura.

"I'm not about to act like those losers… Sakura take care." Sheifa said maturely.

Sakura smiled meekly before shaking the Li sisters off.

"I'll miss you all." She said hugging each and every one of them. Finally, after crying, begging not to go, and more crying, Sakura and Syaoran managed to get into the car.

As they drove towards the Limo, a small but comforting talk happened.

"I'm proud of you, you did something that not a lot of people could manage." Syaoran said gently.

"Thanks. You know, could I get a rain check on you trying to steal my cards? How about I kill Daisuki before you attempt that."

Syaoran chuckled. "No worries on that. I'll come back to get them after the world is safe."

Sakura giggled as the Limo pulled up in front of the hospital.

The two walked out to find Chang and Kai in front of a very odd looking person.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Chang roared.

"SHE'S MY GIRL!" The man yelled back.

"YOU CAN FUCK THAT IDEA BUDDY, SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRL!" Kai growled.

"What's going on?" Sakura yelled as she ran towards them, then she looked at the disgusting sight in front of her.

"EW, IT'S EVAN!" Sakura wailed jumping behind Syaoran.

"Fuck it, it's Sakura…" Evan mumbled. Sakura put her right hand behind her back, with the Star Key in it, and softly summoned the Wand. Since it was late night, nobody was out there.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came back to get Susan…" what ever Evan was about to say, was cut off because Sakura jus bonked him on the head with her wand.

"HEY THAT HURT…"

"Apparently not enough." Sakura mumbled.

Chang punched Evan in the stomach as Kai pulled his hair back.

"Don't you dare you near Susan…" Chang said dangerously.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, 'Sakura makes dangerous friends…' he thought.

Evan shook them off and grabbed Sakura. In the frenzy, Sakura dropped her staff. Evan pulled Sakura into a tight hug, he then pulled back and glared at everybody. "Give me Susan, or Sakura gets it…" He hissed dangerously as he squeezed her breast.

Sakura yelled out in pain as Syaoran lunged forward and punched Evan, square in his temple.

Evan staggered backwards, and pushed Sakura back. Kai caught Sakura as Syaoran gave Evan death punches in the stomach and face. He pulled Evan's hair up and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"Touch her again…" He whispered into his ear dangerously, he then head-butted him and pulled his face back, pulling his hair, "and you die." Syaoran said before punching his nose, causing it to bleed.

Evan was in total pain as he stalked off… wavering this way and that. Syaoran then rushed towards Sakura and held her up, "You okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded as Kai and Chang led them inside to Mimi's room.

Susan sat there looking solemn.

"What happened?" She asked rushing up, seeing Sakura's painful expression.

"Evan tried to hurt me, Syaoran basically bashed the living fuck out of him." Sakura shrugged as she walked over to Mimi

Susan cocked an eyebrow, "Whoa, for mister fake, you're pretty good."

Syaoran chuckled as he walked over to where Sakura was.

Sakura kissed Mimi on the forehead and bid her farewell, finally, around an hour later, Sakura and Syaoran were on the airplane.

Just as the airplane took off, Sakura's phone rang.

"Sakura? Hey it's Touya!" Touya greeted.

"Ohayo Onii-chan." Sakura greeted.

"Hey, what's up, after yesterday night you didn't call us here… Ma and Dad came back from their trips early."

"Oh… I didn't call cause something really bad happened. You, Mom and Dad need to fly down to Hong Kong really soon." Sakura whispered.

"Why, what happened? Where are you?" Touya asked urgently.

"I'm on the airplane with Syaoran coming back home, but Mimi… we found out that Mimi as Riku's disorder."

There was dead silence on Touya's end.

"Mimi… had Riku's disorder?" He repeated.

"Yea. Me, Kai, Chang, Susan and Syaoran were all with Mimi when ever we got the chance. I called Saru, but she didn't come. She fucked up with an excuse saying that she has a broken leg. As if, if she did, we would have sensed it."

"That son of a…"

"On a more brighter note, I preformed the Card Call, got all 52 cards, created my own card, and now I'm coming back to kill Daisukui."

"Good, 'cause things are getting really hectic over here. Eriol, Yue, Ruby, and Spinal are trying their best to stop Daisuki from destroying Tomoeda even further."

"Yea, I have all the cards, I'm ready now. But I told Mimi all you guys are coming down asap."

"That we are, I'll tell Mom about Mimi. We'll book tickets for right after you arrive."

"Great. Hey I wanna go to sleep now, see ya in Japan."

"Ja Ne Kaijuu…"

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU! ONII-CHAN NO BAKA!" Sakura yelled.

"Right…" Touya laughed as they hung up.

Sakura smiled towards Syaoran as she leaned her head in and laid it gently onto his shoulder. Syaoran wrapped an around her shoulder, as in giving her warmth.

"Thank you Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "for everything."

Syaoran stared at her, wondering what she meant…

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It had everything in it, but now, Sakura's going back to Tomoeda to face Daisuki! But there's still the Spring Fling dance, which is 3 more days away and little favour that Sakura needs to ask of Syaoran…**

**What will it be? Well I know, but do you?**

**Stay tuned to fig it out!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW you guys asked how Yelan and the Li sisters knew that Sakura and Syaoran were faking, well remember all the screaming that was happening on the phone, the Li's could have figured it out...**


	12. The Calm before the Storm

**I really have no saying for this chapter except erm… prepare to hate me? Eek! Enjoy, if that's possible for this chapter… -looks at you glaring at me-**

**MOMMY! SAVE ME! –runs away from you guys, then realizes that I need the PC to type the chapter, walks back stupidly-**

**Q AND A**

_Why is Saru such a man-stealing bitch?_

**That answer was I think the previous chapter. Saru and Sakura found out that Saru's fiancé was cheating on her so Saru, out of depression and not wanting to get hurt again started dating men that were already taken, so she didn't have to go through the depression of begin hurt from a cheating man again.**

_Is Sakura's favour that Syaoran has to take her to the dance?_

**Hah! Do you expect me to answer that? I have two options running in my head now, two very good favours that Sakura can ask Syaoran, but the only way you guys can find out what it is, is by staying tuned!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R **(For Language and Possible Lemons/Limes)**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 .-.-.-. Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-Chapter 12**: _The Calm before the Storm_

Sakura smiled towards Syaoran as she leaned her head in and laid it gently onto his shoulder. Syaoran wrapped an around her shoulder, as in giving her warmth.

"Thank you Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "for everything."

Syaoran stared at her, wondering what she meant…

.- Arrival at Tomoeda Airport -.

The plane just arrived at Tomoeda Airport and Syaoran shook Sakura awake.

"Hey Sakura, get up, we're here." He whispered.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She got off of Syaoran; -she was leaning on him- and rubbed her eyes, allowing her eyes to get used to the light.

"Let's go." He said as he got up, held his arm out for her. As she stood up, Syaoran opened the overhead compartment and took out a duffle bag, which belong to Sakura. Syaoran had a suitcase and so did Sakura, but that would come by later.

'What did she mean last night when she said, thank you Syaoran, for everything?' he thought as he held her hand and guided her outside.

As soon as they got out of the airplane, they saw Fujitaka, Nadesiko and Touya Kinomoto standing there.

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Mama… Mimi…Riku…tumor." Sakura cried in her mothers' soft embrace.

Nadesiko caressed Sakura's cheek as she gave her a kiss of love on the cheek.

"Dear, love, darling, nothing will happen to Mimi, I promise." Nadesiko whispered as she stroked her daughters' hair.

"Touya, your father and I are leaving right now. After Touya found out, he booked tickets for right after you returned."

Sakura looked at her brother and hugged him tightly.

"No problem kaijuu." Touya whispered in her ear. And then Sakura hugged her father, crying in his arms the most. It was Fujitaka that had always favoured Saru, until that day she fell pregnant. He basically lost hope in her, and that's when he noticed the younger of the twins had the potential to become something.

**"Flight 679 to Hong Kong will be boarding in 5 minutes."** Came the voice over the intercom.

Sakura hugged her family one more time before they left, but just before Touya let go of his embrace, he whispered in her ear, "Tomoyo, Eriol and the other Guardians are at our place, I assume Kero's in your duffle?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Good, don't make drastic action on Daisuki until I'm back. Unless he does something utterly stupid, kill him, ok sis?"

Sakura cried as she tightened the grasp on her brother. Finally, they had to go, leaving Sakura and Syaoran walking out of the airport to a taxi that would take them to Sakura's house.

From there, Eriol would drive Syaoran back to his apartment.

The taxi stopped in front of Sakura's place and Syaoran paid the man. They opened the gate, lugged their suitcases with them and Sakura unlocked the door.

The lights were all shut so she flicked them all on to find a HUGE banner that had 'WELCOME BACK SAKURA AND SYAORAN' hung on the wall. On the table was a small cake. Streamers and balloons hung over the walls.

"Shit, Sakura this is…" Syaoran started.

"It's to good for words, eh Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as she walked in.

Syaoran nodded as he walked in too, lugging his suitcase. Just as they took off their shoes, everybody jumped out.

"WELCOME BACK!" Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and even… SARU?

Sakura and Syaoran stared at everybody, and then Sakura diverted a death glare at Saru.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Sakura hissed.

Saru was taken back, "What do you mean? You came back and I thought I'd come back early from New York. I mean, our school Spring Fling does start in three days."

Sakura then did the most unexpected thing. She walked up to Saru, smiling, her hands wide as in for a hug. Saru was just about to hug her when Sakura's expression darkened and she slapped Saru right across the face.

Saru's face snapped sideways. She clutched her cheek as she turned to glare at Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Saru yelled as she pushed Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN IN TOMOEDA HUH?" Sakura screeched.

Nobody knew what she was talking about, except Eriol and Tomoyo and Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo were glaring at Saru while Syaoran was watching with fear.

'What if Sakura hurts Saru to much?' he thought.

'No better question, what if Saru hurts Sakura too much? I can't stand seeing her in… where did that thought come from?' he thought surprised at what he was thinking.

"TOMOEDA IS MY HOME? WHY CAN'T I STAY HERE?" Saru yelled.

"Why?" Sakura hissed dangerously, "Why you ask? You have a daughter lying in bed fucking DIEING Saru! Dieing! The doctors don't believe that she'll live for long and all you do is fuck around with guys who are already taken! Get over Michael bitch! He was a fucker, a no good bastard! In order to stop getting your self-hurt, you hurt everybody else around you! Let me ask you something Saru, when you got bullied,who stuck up for you, but what about me? You didn't even spare me a passing glance when you saw Syaoran slam me up against a locker!"

At that Syaoran winced.

"Did you know what the doctors said? They said that since Mimi is so young, this might fucking kill her! She needs an operation, but we don't got that kind of shit money! Kai, Chang, Touya and I gave our share of money. Even mom and dad contributed! For gods sake, Syaoran even offered to pay for the entire operation!" Sakura wailed.

Syaoran remembered that, it was right before they boarded the plane. Chang called and said operation would be the best thing and that they would all pitch in money, Syaoran wanted to pay for the whole thing, I mean a kid was suffering here, but Sakura said no.

"But no, we all pitched in, Syaoran gave a couple of hundred dollars and Mimi is gonna get operated soon. Kai even said I was more of a mother to Mimi than her real mother, I never believed him, but now I see you horny bitch! You can't think of anybody but you!"

Tears were falling from her eyes now. She furiously wiped them away.

"Sakura, you're creating a scene…" Saru said rudely.

"SCENE! IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? YOUR DAUGHER IS AT THE HOSPITAL HALF DEAD AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE LITTLE SCENE I'M CREATING? FOR DAMN'S SAKE SARU, KAI IS A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! I FEEL SO FUCKING SORRY FOR YOUR HUSBAND." Sakura roared before running to her bedroom, crying her heart out. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi were told that this was a bad time so they left. As soon as they did, in front of Syaoran, Nakuru transformed into Ruby and Yue fly out of the kitchen, Yukito glared at Saru before running after the guardians. Spinal and Kero transformed into their full beast from and flew after the crew, into Sakura's bedroom.

That left Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Saru.

"They just… in front of Xiao Lang?" Saru said.

Syaoran glared at Saru, "Don't you dare call me Xiao Lang, it's Li to you." He growled.

"What the hell? You mean you know EVERYTHING?" She screamed.

"More than you can imagine." He grumbled.

"Even… us having…"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea even you having magic. Now if you don't mind, I have a crying _girlfriend_ up there who needs me." He said, emphasizing girlfriend. He turned towards the stairs and walked up to Sakura's room.

Tomoyo couldn't take it any longer; she huffed and left after Syaoran to go to Sakura. Eriol just stood there, feeling very, very angered.

"How could you do that to an innocent soul?" He said menacingly.

"You too?" Saru shrilled. She clicked her heels and rushed to the kitchen. Then Eriol went to join the parade in Sakura's room.

.- Sakura's room -.

Everybody was trying to comfort Sakura. She was crying her heart and soul out; nobody could comfort her except for…

'Syaoran.' Sakura thought, and at that second, Syaoran burst into her bedroom.

He turned to Sakura, and she launched her self on to him. He hugged her passionately as he eyed everybody, giving them the, 'if you don't leave now, you're fucking dead' look. One by one, everybody left. Tomoyo met Eriol in the hallway and said that it would be best if they left now, leaving Sakura and Syaoran.

Yukito popped into the kitchen to see if Saru wasn't committing suicide and just as he was sure she was alive, he left.

Now, in the Kinomoto household was Sakura Kinomoto, crying in Syaoran Li's arms as Saruka Kinomoto, cried her heart out in a kitchen towel.

**(LMAO! LOSER!)**

.- Back to SS -.

"I can't stand it being here tonight." Sakura finally managed to say after she finished crying.

Syaoran frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Can I stay at your place for the night?" she asked.

Syaoran took the time to think about it but at the end agreed. Sakura and Syaoran walked downstairs to find Saru watching T.V. Sakura grabbed her duffle bag and walked out the door without saying anything. Syaoran grabbed his suitcase and said a soft quick 'bye' before leaving.

**(They took a taxi to his apartment.)**

Sakura and Syaoran walked into his homely apartment.

"Shit," Syaoran cursed as he walked in, his eyes widened.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I forgot this is one bedroom apartment." He murmured.

Sakura nodded, "I'll take the sofa." She whispered.

"Oh hell no, you take my bed, I'll take the sofa." He said.

"No, it's your house, you have the rights over the bed."

"But you're the guest, you have rights on your rights." Syaoran said.

Sakura massaged her temples, "How about we just share your bedroom? Nothing will happen."

Syaoran frowned and thought for a moment, "I do have a king sized bed."

Sakura smiled lightly as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get changed.

After she came out, she saw Syaoran in his boxers sitting on the sofa, eating a bowl of chips.

Sakura was in her light pink tank top and bunny pant jammies. She sat down beside him, -he was shirtless- and started eating some chips too. Her little chip raid was interrupted when Syaoran picked up a remote and flicked on the radio, when Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney came on.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Sakura smiled, "Oh this song is so beautiful." She said as she hummed the tune. Syaoran looked at her, and for once, realized just how beautiful she looked. Her emerald pools glowing beautifully as her amber locks fell over her face.

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

Syaoran laughed as he got up, put out his hand and said in a French accent, "Madam, may I have zis dance?"

Sakura laughed as she took his hand and they started slow dancing.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Syaoran went salsa and twirled her around and dipped her. Sakura giggled and batted her eyelids. Syaoran chuckled as he pulled her back up, as soon as he did, Sakura yawned.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

Syaoran smiled, "Tired?"

"Jetlagged." Sakura reminded him.

He laughed, "Alright, let's go to bed."

Sakura eyed Syaoran suspiciously, "Just keep your hands to your self."

Syaoran howled even louder, "Hey, I'm sleeping with my girlfriend, how can I be so safe?"

"Then I'll chain you to the kitchen chair." Sakura replied sweetly.

Sakura laughed.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

"Aren't you gonna turn off the radio?" Sakura asked as she crawled into bed.

"Auto stop." Syaoran replied yawning.

Sakura nodded as she lay down and shut her eyes. Syaoran assumed she was asleep or at least to tired to know what he was doing so he propped up on his elbow and stared down at the sleeping beauty.

'She's so beautiful… she looks nothing like Saru.' Syaoran thought, a soft smile touched his features.

**Am I crazy for wanting you**  
**Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

'It was lust that I had for Saru,' he thought as he lay back down and turned around, 'but could it be love that I'm feeling for Sakura?' he asked him self, he shut his eyes and a picture of Sakura flashed in his head.

'I wonder what her favour will be…' he thought before shutting his eyes, letting the music drown his senses.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Sakura assumed Syaoran was asleep, because she sure as hell wasn't. She got up and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran felt the bed shift so he pretended to be asleep. He felt Sakura's penetrating gaze pierce into his back. He had an itch on his nose, but he knew if he scratched his nose, Sakura would know he would be awake.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Unexpectedly, Sakura leaned over and kissed Syaoran's cheek. Syaoran had to hold in a gasp, as her soft lips basically caressed his skin.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

Sakura lay back down on the bed and sighed, and fell asleep, but not before whispering,

"I love you Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be so much shorter, but I added Jesse McCartney's song, Beautiful Soul which extended the chapter another 3 pages!**

**BTW, I don't own the song!**

**So, what'll happen now you think? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	13. Spring Fling Part 1

**SPRING FLING TIME! YAY!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 -.-.-.-.-.-.- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

And now, time to begin…

**.-.-.-Chapter 13:** _Spring Fling Part 1_

Unexpectedly, Sakura leaned over and kissed Syaoran's cheek. Syaoran had to hold in a gasp, as her soft lips basically caressed his skin.

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Sakura lay back down on the bed and sighed, and feel asleep, but not before whispering,

"I love you Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

'So, do I love her?' he finally thought after a soft click confirmed him that the stereo turned off.

'I don't know… Saru's who I originally wanted so I dated Sakura… but than the three weeks we've been together… a whole different meaning erupted.'

Syaoran lay in bed, staring at the door until he glanced at the digital clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. He turned and saw that the Angel was laying there, looking so innocent, sleeping like nothing was ever wrong in her life.

'But there was…' Syaoran thought, 'and I was part of it.'

He brought his hands up and caressed her cheek, letting the feel of her soft skin get to him.

'I promise you Sakura, that I'll never… ever hurt you again.' He thought, as he finally fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his Angel.

.- Morning-.

Syaoran got up, growling since his alarm clock woke him up from the best dream he'd had in ages.

'What was that dream about?' Syaoran's mind roared as he groggily got up, staring at Sakura, who was nestled against his bare chest.

_.- Flashback to dream -._

_It was a beautifully decorated white hall with benches all along the edges where people sat. In front was Syaoran and beside him was Eriol, both wearing tuxedos. Right beside them was a man in a dark robe, smiling generously._

_Suddenly, music started playing. Not just any music…_

_Bridal music._

_Mimi came out, throwing magnificent cherry blossom petals around. Behind her came a veiled woman whom Syaoran couldn't tell who she was. Behind her were Tomoyo and some other of her friends, who Syaoran couldn't recognize, but they did attend his school._

_The music stopped playing and the woman appeared at the alter, but her face hidden behind her veil._

_The priest started saying prayers and that's when it hit Syaoran, 'I'm getting married.' He thought in wonderment. 'But to who?' he thought, trying to find out who the face was behind the veil._

"_We are gathered here today…" The priest started, but Syaoran wasn't paying attention, he was to busy trying to find out who she was._

'_Tomoyo's behind her… which means it's either Saru or Sakura… I hope.' He scanned the audience and didn't notice Saru OR Sakura._

'_The flower girl is Mimi… so that means I know this girl and the problems…' he thought._

_Finally the vows were said, Syaoran somehow magically knew his. Then Eriol presented the Rings._

'_Time to know who she is.' He thought as the priest asked them if they would be lawfully wedded._

"_Do you, Li Xiao Lang, take her, Kinomoto…"_

'_So it's one of the Kinomoto sisters.' He thought amused._

"_Sakura…"_

'_It's SAKURA!' he thought amazed._

_His lips worked on their own, "I do." He heard himself say._

_The priest asked Sakura and she said I do. He lifted the veil and was amazed at the beauty before him. Her emerald green eyes shining with laughter and happiness._

_He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. As soon as it was over, he bridal carried Sakura to the limo, as he put her in there he heard her whisper, "I love you."_

_He smiled as he kissed her temple, as the driver shut the door._

"_I love you too."_

_.- END -._

And that's when the alarm clock rung.

'What was that about?' He asked himself as he entered the shower. It was Friday today and there was still an hour until school started to Sakura could sleep for a little while longer.

He took a short shower and came out to find Sakura sitting on the sofa in her pajamas.

"Morning." He laughed as she looked up, her hair tangles over her eyes.

"Humba?" She moaned.

Syaoran burst out laughing. "Humba? Oh dear god! Take a shower Sakura."

Sakura nodded as she went into his room, took her duffle bag and took out her necessities and slouched into bathroom.

She finally came out, her hair tied in a tight bun, some droplets of water falling from her hair.

"Don't you have a hair drier?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran chuckled as he fried up some pancakes, "Nope. I have short hair, unlike you."

"Excuse me! I'm a WOMAN! Stupid dumbass." Sakura muttered as she sat down. Syaoran handed her a plate with two pancakes. She poured some syrup on them and started munching.

"Fis iz oob." Sakura moaned as she chewed her food.

"Uh… say what?" Syaoran asked as he poured some syrup on his pancakes.

Sakura swallowed and smiled, "This is good." She repeated as she drank some juice.

Syaoran chuckled, "Gee thanks. So, do you want to walk to school, or pick up your skates from your place?"

"I'll walk. That bitch is probably fucking her self." Sakura grumbling.

Syaoran raised a brow, "Since when did you down talk your sister?"

"Since she fucked up and didn't go to meet her own daughter."

Syaoran nodded, 'Should I ask her about last night?' he asked himself.

He watched her eat, as she delicately ate her pancakes, lightly putting it in her mouth and chewing softly.

"Hey, when do we fight Daisuki?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura laughed, "Please don't say Daisuki. You do know that means I Like You. Just call him Diamond."

Syaoran grinned, "Really? So then Sakura, daisuki."

Sakura looked at him, her spoon a few inches away from her mouth. Syaoran burst into laughter, "You should seriously have looked at the look on your face! No Sakura, I don't like you."

Sakura shrugged and kept on eating.

"Aishteru."

Sakura dropped her spoon on the floor and looked at Syaoran, her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes, never blinking, not laughing, but he looked dead ass serious.

"You're kidding me… right?" She squeaked.

Syaoran smirked, "You betchya babe."

Sakura growled as she bent down, picked up her spoon, dropped it into the sink and walked towards the door.

"Wait, don't you have a backpack?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stopped walking towards the door, turned around, still not talking to Syaoran, walked into his bedroom, picked up her backpack, -since she brought it last night- walked back to the main gate, put on her shoes, opened the door, walked out and SLAMMED the door shut… and I mean slammed.

Syaoran winced as he swore the doorframe broke. He got up, threw away her pancakes away and put the plates in the sink. He got his backpack, put on his shoes and ran out, following Sakura.

The elevator opened as Sakura entered and just as it closed, the door opened again, Syaoran stepped in.

Sakura glared at him and moved her head to not face him.

"Why you mad?" he asked softly.

"Guess." She growled back as the elevator pinged, stopping at a floor as an elderly woman and elderly man stepped in.

"Uh… I said I didn't like you?" he said. The woman and man looked at him.

"Nope." Sakura growled as she stepped father away from him.

"Because I said I loved you?" Syaoran replied, knowing that he should not have said that, because it's basically toying with her heart, and for anything out there, the Li Clan has taught him, never to play with somebody's heart.

"Bingo, on the dot." Sakura grumbled as the elevator pinged as Sakura shoved her way out. She started walking as she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"Let go of me Li." She spat.

"What the fuck, why are you so mad at me? It was just a joke." Syaoran whined.

"Joke or no joke, you shouldn't mess with somebody's head like that."

"I WASN'T MESSING WITH YOU! IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU REALLY LOVE ME!" Syaoran growled.

"DON'T BE SO SURE." Sakura screamed as she shoved Syaoran off of her and started stomping away.

'Heesh, she's feisty, but… she basically has the right to be.' He thought as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hey," He whispered.

Sakura didn't say anything as she shot her nose in the air.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. Sakura sighed, "What ever." She mumbled.

"That was an easy forgive."

"When you've been living with a boyfriend stealing sister all your life, you tend to forgive really easily." Sakura sighed.

"That bad?"

"More than you can guess."

"Are you still gonna call me Li?" Syaoran asked laughing.

"Depends…" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran stopped and stood in front of Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist as he snuggled her into him.

"Depends eh?" He said suggestively.

Sakura laughed out loud, they were close to the school; they could actually see the clock tower. Sakura's house was farther away from the school and Syaoran's apartment was much closer, that's why Sakura in-line skated to school everyday.

A bunch of kids noticed them and they shook their heads, while others who adored Syaoran, crowded around them.

"It can be Mrs. Xiao Lang Li." Sakura said softly.

"Mrs. Ying Fa Li… fits eh?" Syaoran smirked.

"Don't it ever?"

"KISS!" A kid suddenly shouted. It was then Sakura and Syaoran noticed they attracted a crowd.

Sakura's eyes widened as she shoved out of Syaoran's hug and turned in a complete circle trying to find a crack or something, but the circle was WAY to tight.

Somebody laughed, "We'll let you out only if you two share a kiss." He boomed.

Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran's eyes danced with laughter.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said unsurely.

"Aw what, you don't want me?" He pouted.

Sakura smirked, "Hah! I can get better."

Oooh's erupted from the crowd.

"I'll show you." Syaoran husked as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dipped her into a soft kiss. Sakura was shocked but remembered how HE stole her virgin lips.

His lips caressed hers as his tongue ran over her bottom lip. It felt way to good to resist so Sakura opened her mouth, just a tiny bit.

But that's all Syaoran needed. He stuck his tongue in to her and started exploring the new and delicious territory. Sakura couldn't resist any longer and she started playing tonsil tag as well. After a good few minutes, they broke apart and the crowd cheered and hooted.

"You go Li!" Somebody called, as they group broke loose. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as they started walking to her locker.

Finally, after complete silence, they arrived at her locker. Sakura spun the dial and put her books in her locker, as she got her calculus stuff out. She shut her locker and saw Syaoran still leaning in onto the locker beside hers.

"Aren't you getting your Calculus stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, I'm skipping today. I don't feel like listing to some teacher drone on about crappy numbers." Syaoran said.

Sakura shrugged as she started walking to her class. Before she actually managed to take a step, Syaoran grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a loving embrace.

Sakura laughed, "What's with the love today?" She asked.

"Aw, can't a guy give his girl some love?"

"True, only if they loved her."

"Dry, you can seriously break a guy's heart! I'm in no mood to skip anymore. Besides we have lunch next so might as well go to class." So the two walked to Syaoran's locker, he got his books and they walked to the Calculus class.

.- Lunch -.

Syaoran and Sakura dumped their books in their locker and walked into café. Neither of them remembered to pack a lunch and they didn't have enough money to buy a lunch. They walked to the farthest Sakura tree and sat under it. Syaoran lay on Sakura's lap as she played with his hair.

"Can't we get create to create food for us?" Syaoran asked as he chewed on a piece of grass.

"True, but rather not risk our cover in the middle of school yard." Sakura replied.

"Where are your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Ken and them are all skipping today, since it's Friday."

Sakura nodded as she rested her head back onto the tree trunk as a beautiful spring breeze carried through the air.

"Syaoran," Sakura finally said after a peaceful silence.

"Hm?" He replied.

"What would happen if… oh never mind." Sakura grumbled as she mentally slapped herself for even bringing up the stupid question.

"Happen if what?" Syaoran asked as he opened his eyes and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Never mind, it's a stupid thought."

"Please, not thought is ever stupid, it's just the person who thinks it."

"Ok fine, I'm stupid." Sakura mumbled.

"You're anything but stupid."

Sakura gasped when she heard those words, she looked Syaoran in the eye to see if he was joking like this morning, but this time, it was for real.

"So, what would happen if…" Syaoran said.

"If we fell in love." Sakura squeaked.

Syaoran looked into her eyes, 'This connects to last night.' He thought.

"Then we'd stay together and I wouldn't dump you for your sister." Syaoran replied, an answer what he truly meant.

Sakura groaned as she lay her head back on the tree trunk as Syaoran secretly admired her beauty.

'So is it love?' he thought.

'Could be.' Said his heart.

'But… I can't be in love… not with her.' Said his stupid brain.

'Please, you can fall in love with anybody! Just be happy it wasn't a boy!'

'Shut up stupid heart!' his brain screamed.

'I can't shut up, if I do, Syaoran won't have blood pumped into his body.'

'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!' his brain roared.

'Yea, yea I do know what you mean Brainy, all I'm saying is that if Syaoran thinks he loves her, than he probably does. Geez, I mean that Saru monkey lady is hardly beautiful!'

'THEY LOOK THE SAME HEARTY!' brain yelled.

'No, Sakura has a sexy personality and matching eyes, Saru's just an ugly money.'

Syaoran's brain snorted, 'Monkey's look better.'

'My point exactly. Now Syaoran, you probably love her, what do you think that wedding dream meant? When you have a dream like that, and since your Clow Master, it's probably a premonition.' Said the heart as his mental battle ended.

Syaoran sighed as he shut his eyes again.

'Mental battle with Brain and Heart, and the Heart came through… I dunno… I don't… love her? It's only been three weeks.'

"But that's enough." He whispered.

"What's enough?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the Li Clan and how they need a mistress soon."

Sakura nodded, "I see."

Just then the bell rung and Sakura and Syaoran parted to get to their classes.

.-After School -.

Sakura walked out, not finding her _boyfriend _anywhere.

"Where is he?" She growled to her self. They were supposed to walk home today and he had no Soccer practice today. Suddenly, she felt warm and familiar arms wrap around her waist. That being placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Aww, not kiss on the lips?" Sakura joked.

Syaoran chuckled as he turned her around and gave her a small peck on the lips, "No show for the school you here."

Sakura pouted but then laughed it off.

Suddenly, Saru and Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere.

"SAKURA! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Tomoyo yelled, manically.

"Syaoran's place. Oh boy was it fun." Sakura grinned.

"SAY WHAT?" Tomoyo screamed as she looked between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo started accusingly. Syaoran was about to say something but then Tomoyo made him laugh, "Can I make the baby clothes?"

"Of course, only if that happened last night."

"Aw nuts. Oh well, I designed a dress for you, come over RIGHT now to try it on. It's for Spring Fling. And you Li-san, I have a matching suit for you too! Eriol-kun and you are probably the same size so I'm all good."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Eriol-kun? Since when?"

Tomoyo blushed, "Since you went to Hong Kong."

"Oh so while Diamond killed us all you were playing off with Eriol?" Sakura asked laughing.

"Oh has she ever!" Eriol called as he ran over to them.

"So Tomoyo, can I be godmother?" Sakura joked.

Syaoran and her burst into laughter as Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.

Saru advanced towards Sakura but Sakura glared at her and walked towards Tomoyo, "Sure, let's go. If it's okay with Syao-kun." Sakura said sweetly.

"Baby anything's alright with me, if it's got to do with you." Syaoran smirked as he winked at her.

"Flirt. Let's go." Tomoyo laughed as the Limo pulled up. Sakura and Syaoran got in, not giving Saru a second sparing glance. Eriol had to hold in laugh and Tomoyo giggled softly.

.-Tomoyo's Mansion -.

"Now that I've been to Syaoran's place, this doesn't seem all that big." Sakura said as she walked in and straight to Tomoyo's Model room. It was a room with a cat walk and everything.

"Right here, Sakura in there, Eriol and Syaoran there, Eriol tell him what to wear."

"What does he wear?" Eriol asked.

"Number 53."

Syaoran's eyes bulged as Eriol dragged him into a room. Sakura and Tomoyo walked into a different room as Tomoyo handed a bag to her.

"I didn't really make it. I bought the dress actually and just touched it up."

"Aw, Tomoyo-chan, you really shouldn't have."

"I'll just take out the not and keep it as you really should have." Tomoyo laughed as she handed Sakura her outfit.

Sakura put it on and laughed, she actually liked this dress. It was a mini-pink skirt that reached mid-thigh. It had a black shirt that Tomoyo touched up. It was tight but one sleeve was missing to basically it was one sleeve only. Her right hand had no sleeve on it, but half way down she had a sleeve from her elbow down. Tomoyo gave her baby blue high heels that tied up.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh dear god, this is so… pretty."

"Isn't it? The shirt had two sleeves, but I cut the right hand off, shortened it and adjusted it so it was an add on sleeve."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo and laughed, "This is the best! I love you to bits Tomoyo!"

"Me too! Come on, Li's outfit is waiting!"

Sakura laughed as Tomoyo undid Sakura's bun, letting it fall. It dried up and it was in small waves and curls.

"Oh wow, this matches the outfit." Tomoyo admired as they left the room, meeting Syaoran and Eriol standing on the catwalk.

Syaoran was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with short sleeves. He had white track pants on, and near the left pocket, was SAKURA sewn in pink.

Syaoran gaped as Sakura walked out.

"Wow… now I have to say, these are my favourite pants and those are my favourite clothes that you own."

Sakura giggled as she stepped up onto the catwalk.

"But can I dance in these heels?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, just don't crush my feet." Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura laughed, "I might as well!"

Tomoyo went goggle eyed. "Wai! For a fake couple, you two sure act real!"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo in shock, "You two know?"

Sakura giggled, "Yea they know alright."

Syaoran laughed, "That's a shocker!"

"So Sakura, pack up the dress and take it with you. If I'm guessing right, you're staying with Li until Spring Fling?"

Sakura shrugged, "I dunno, if it's okay with Syaoran, I wanna stay the night and then figure something out."

"You can stay 'till Spring Fling. Saru's also giving me a piss off."

Sakura smiled as she hugged Syaoran, "Ok, I'm changing. Tomoyo can your driver drop us at his apartment?"

"Sure Mimi can."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, "Your driver's name is also Mimi?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yea, Kai and Saru liked that name so they named their daughter after her."

"Ok, I'm hungry!" Sakura wailed. They all laughed.

.- Apartment -.

It was late now, 2am in the morning and Sakura and Syaoran were still watching movies on T.V.

"Syaoran, I'm tired."

"Me too, let's go to bed." He said as they got up. Sakura changed in the bathroom as Syaoran in his room. She walked back and crawled into bed as he turned off the light. He got into bed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So, today's act was super realistic." Sakura said.

Syaoran frowned, "Whoever said I was acting?" He asked.

Sakura gasped, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "Never mind, go to sleep." He said. He kissed her forehead as she almost instantly fell asleep as she shut her eyes.

Just as Syaoran was sure Sakura was absolutely asleep he added to his last sentence, "Everything I did today, I meant it all… even the kisses."

He shut his eyes and sighed, 'I think I do love her.' He thought as he too fell asleep.

.- Day of Spring Fling: Sunday -.

Sakura was awake early today. Syaoran was still sleeping. Sakura slept over all weekend, her family called her cell phone and she told them that she was sleeping over at Tomoyo's house but she went to visit her boyfriend, Syaoran.

Saru called Sakura but she didn't answer.

Yesterday, it was Saturday, and Sakura and Syaoran woke up at 2pm since they went to bed at 2am. For the rest of they day they watched Anime movies.

Now Sakura took a shower and let her hair to air dry. She ate a small breakfast, a bowl of fruit salad. By then Syaoran came out and took his shower.

"So what do we do?" he asked as they finished eating their Fruity breakfast.

"I gotta go to the parlour. The entire dance starts at 5."

Syaoran nodded as he did take her to the parlour. Sakura got her hair curled and got light makeup applied. She had eyeliner and some lip-gloss.

Finally it was time for the dance.

Tomoyo's limo picked up Sakura and Syaoran. They walked up to the gate as they had their clothes on.

Tomoyo was wearing a soft violet summer dress that was strapless. She had flip-flops on and makeup was done like Sakura's.

"Tomoyo, Eriol go in." Sakura said.

"Why?" Eriol asked. He had a tuxedo on.

"I have to talk to Syaoran." Sakura whispered.

They nodded as they walked in. Sakura turned to Syaoran and sighed, "Saru's gonna ask you." She said finally.

Syaoran's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"It's a sister thing."

"But…"

"And magic too… so I did your part of the deal, now you have to do my part." She said.

"Your part? You mean the favour?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I have my favour ready Syaoran."

"What is it?" He asked, his heart thundering, wondering what she's gonna asked.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I want you too…"

* * *

**I know you want me to continue, but that's just not possible! HAHAHAH! You have to stay tuned to find out what Sakura's favour is!**

**I'm one evil authoress… aw well! You can hate me all you want but it won't make me update any faster… it'll make me sadder though.**

**Hah! Stay tuned!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**

**BTW, I need to as you guys a huge favour! This story can go in TWO directions! One way can go if you want a Lemon but it can go ANOTHER way if you DIDN'T want a Lemon. So it's up to you guys what you want this to go to the Lemon direction or not, because whatever you chose, will affect what Sakura's favour is... soo... it's up to you!**

**I suggest you go for NO lemon because I've thought about it, and that way is much better! Anyways, please tell me what you want!**


	14. Spring Fling Part 2

**Uh oh… a fight begins… Daisuki/Diamond… here we come!**

**BTW, results say that NO LEMON is what this story is headed towards. And trust me, you people DO NOT want the lemon, it would have been a Saru/Syao lemon and EW I SO did not want that! So I'm HAPPY that the No Lemon won… gack I don't even know what would have happened to me if I did the lemon version… ew!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. CLAMP does…

**Rating: **R

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 -.-.-.-.-.-.- Syaoran: 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-.-.-Chapter 14:** _Spring Fling Part 2_

They nodded as they walked in. Sakura turned to Syaoran and sighed, "Saru's gonna ask you." She said finally.

Syaoran's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"It's a sister thing."

"But…"

"And magic too… so I did your part of the deal, now you have to do my part." She said.

"Your part? You mean the favour?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I have my favour ready Syaoran."

"What is it?" He asked, his heart thundering, wondering what she's gonna asked.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I want you to…"

Syaoran stood there… waiting for her to say her favour.

"I…I…I want you to forget everything that happened between us in the past three weeks." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded.

"Please Syaoran, tell me you'll forget everything that happened."

"I…why?" He asked.

"I just can't stand it… another heart break." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran shook his head, "I can't Sakura… you… I can't."

Sakura glared at him, "You said any favour, and that's what I want!"

"But…"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran was shocked but dumbly nodded. Sakura smiled sadly, "Thank you. Now let's go?" She said.

Syaoran smiled a bit and held her hand before leading them selves in.

.- Inside-.

It was blasting inside! It was a casual spring fling so everybody was wearing casual clothes. The DJ was on the stage pumping beats while everybody danced. Sakura spotted Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko near the punch table, just chilling.

Syaoran's friends were by the stage, flirting shamelessly with random girls.

"This feels really awkward." Sakura muttered to Syaoran who had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why?" He whispered back as they headed towards the Punch table.

"I dunno… I always wanted to go to my High school Spring Fling with my boyfriend…"

"Which you are…"

"But you're fake." Sakura muttered but they quickly stopped because they were in earshot distance with the others.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted. Eriol and Tomoyo grinned, "Hey!"

Takashi started fibbing again about how 'fruit punch' was created…

"The Inca's use to punch fruits so that it turned a petrifying yellow colour. They added blood, see the punch part refers to violence, so the fruit punch turn…"

"Shut up Takashi." Chiharu muttered.

Everybody laughed as Chiharu dragged Takashi off to dance.

"Hey! Yo! One and ALL!" Screamed the DJ. "Here's a slow song for all ya love birds out there!"

Slow music started and Sakura giggled, seeing Tomoyo and Eriol run off as well as Takashi and Chiharu standing in the middle of the dance floor, hands wrapped around each other. Syaoran held his hand out and smiled,

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura giggled as she let her hand fall into his as he led them onto the dance floor.

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me**

Syaoran's arms were wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist as her arms were placed gently on his shoulder. She kept her face down as they started dancing.

**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**

Sakura finally decided to put her head on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran's body heat warmed her body as she moved in closer. Syaoran tightened his grip on her waist as they danced slower.

**I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**

Sakura sighed in content. "This is how I wanted my Spring Fling to be."

"Huh?" Syaoran whispered.

"Just me, and my boyfriend… dancing."

Syaoran smiled, "And no interruptions?"

"And no interruptions."

**You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?**

Sakura looked up and her gaze met with Syaoran's. Their eyes were locked, and they didn't divert their gaze. They were mesmerized by each other, still dancing, yet never tearing their gaze apart.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

**This is true**

**I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true**

Syaoran leaned in forward as Sakura started going onto her toes. Syaoran's lips brush across Sakura's. Sakura's heart fluttered as she captured HIS lips with her own. Syaoran's grip tightened on her waist as she pulled his head in deeper. Their kiss deepened.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

The kiss broke after a few seconds but Syaoran kept on giving her soft butterfly kisses that trailed from her lips down to her neck. Sakura moaned lightly but moved her neck slightly so he had better access.

**This is true**

The kiss finally broke when Sakura and Syaoran noticed Saru walking towards them.

"Bitch, at 3 o'clock." Sakura murmured as she let go of Syaoran, since the dance ended, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Syaoran let his arm fall loosely around Sakura's waist.

"Hi Li," Saru said smiling at Syaoran. Syaoran plainly grunted. "Sakura." Saru said softly as she faced her sister.

Sakura frowned and started walking away, Syaoran still with her. Saru grabbed Sakura's arm and said, in a trembling voice.

"I called Mimi yesterday night."

Sakura and Syaoran stopped walking. Sakura turned around, her eyes wide as she faced her sister.

"And?" Sakura snapped.

Saru smiled a bit, "Mimi's fine. Her operation was a success and her tumor is gone. Kai, Mimi, Touya, mom and dad are coming next week."

Sakura grinned, not to her sister though; she turned to Syaoran and squealed! "Wai! Syao-kun, Mimi's coming!"

Syaoran laughed as his 'girlfriend' went into hyper mode on him.

Another slow song came on and Saru walked up to Sakura, "Can I dance with… your boyfriend?" Saru asked.

Sakura sighed, 'This is what Syaoran and I got together for.'

Sakura glared at Saru and said, "Whatever." Before walking away.

Saru stood there, staring after her sister, but than turned to Syaoran and asked him, "Can I?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever."

Saru wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulder as he lightly put his hands on Saru's waist.

'She feels nothing like Sakura.' He thought.

**I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.**

They started dancing, yet Syaoran just couldn't put his finger on it, 'Dancing with her feels like I'm teaching Mei Lin how to dance… it doesn't feel right…'

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

Syaoran was having a hard time to get comfortable with Saru. 'The curves in her body are… wrong…' he thought.

He quick glanced at Sakura. She was drinking Punch and watching them. He smiled and she smiled back.

'Now that's who I want to dance with.' He thought.

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**

Saru lay her head on Syaoran's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

'How come Sakura get all the good men?' Saru thought as Syaoran loosened his grip on her waist.

'How come they love her… and not me?' she thought.

'Wait, Kai loved me… but I cheated on him.' She thought.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**

Syaoran shifted a bit, getting REALLY uncomfortable. 'How about if I imagine this is Sakura?' he thought.

No good, 'Sakura doesn't step on my TOES!' his mind roared as his toes throbbed.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

'Is the song ending? Is the song ending? When is it ending? MOMMY!' Syaoran's mind raced as his heart started beating faster, and faster.

'I can't believe that I wanted to DATE her!' Syaoran thought. 'She can't dance.' His head pouted.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

Saru smiled as she lifted her head to look at Syaoran. She could see in his eyes that he was in a lot of pain, so she frowned.

'Sakura… that's probably who he's thinking about.' She thought sadly.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

Syaoran quickly let go of Saru, mumbled a quick 'I had a good time' before rushing towards his girlfriend.

Sakura sat there staring at him, with amusement in her eyes, "Had fun?" She giggled.

"My toes hurt! You could have warned me she can't dance!"

Sakura giggled, "But that takes the fun out of it."

Syaoran smirked, "I'll show you fun!" He growled playfully as he wrapped his arm around her waist and he dipped her into a kiss.

Sakura squeaked but melted into his kiss, his lips coaxed her as his tongue massaged her lips. She opened her mouth as he quickly slipped his tongue in. Sakura suppressed a soft moan as Syaoran's other hand made it to Sakura's back, as he stroked her.

Sakura's hands gripped on Syaoran's arms, as her nails dug into his arm. Syaoran smirked as he felt Sakura tense up in pleasure. He made his kiss more fierce as let into the intensity.

The thing that broke their kiss?

"MISTRESS! MASTER!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Sakura pushed Syaoran back as her head whipped towards the direction of the voice. It was Yue, _flying_ into the dance hall.

"YUE!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards him, Syaoran hot on her trail.

Everybody stopped, even the music, to watch the flying man with silver hair and a very weird, yet sexy get up, FLY in.

"Mistress… Ruby, Spinal and Kero are over the barrier that surrounds Tomoeda. Diamond has found a way to penetrate our barrier and he was about to break it before we challenged him."

Sakura gasped as she clutched onto Syaoran.

"And?" She squeaked, not caring everybody was hearing this.

"And Kero's energy is almost drained… you and the Master," Yue said looking at Syaoran, "need to come now."

Sakura nodded as she faced Syaoran, "Ready?" She whispered.

Syaoran nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Sakura totally forgot the entire school watching her as she summoned her staff.

"Fly! Give Syaoran and I wings!" She screamed as her Sakura Card released and both of the Card Masters sprouted Wings.

"ERIOL, I'M EXPECTING YOU AT THE BATTLE!" Sakura screamed before she and Syaoran flew out.

"What just…" a boy started to say but dozed off.

"That should erase their memory." Eriol said as he chanted an incantation. "Now, they'll all sleep for give minutes before forgetting everything. Tomoyo, I want you to stay here." Eriol said, as he faced his girlfriend.

"Becareful." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol tenderly kissed her before flying after Sakura, Syaoran and Yue.

'Good luck.' Thought Tomoyo as Saru ran towards her.

"What do we do?" Saru asked.

"Just wait, and watch."

* * *

**Ok um… sad, weird, stupid chapter yes, but the final battle begins next chapter… and I have this HUGE way in how S and S reveal their feelings for each other! Syaoran already knows Sakura loves him, but I'm gonna make his revelation SOOO romantic! Wai!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**Oh yes, the two songs I used do not belong to me. The first song is **_True_** by **_Ryan Cabrera_**and the second song is called **_From this Moment On_ **by **_Shaina Twain feat. Bryan White (Adams)._


	15. A Void of Confusion

**Time for a confession… but wait… my chapter title… it gives off weird vibes ne? haha stay tuned!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS. I don't.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages: **Sakura 16, Syaoran 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 15: **A Void of Confusion

"Fly! Give Syaoran and I wings!" She screamed as her Sakura Card released and both of the Card Masters sprouted Wings.

"ERIOL, I'M EXPECTING YOU AT THE BATTLE!" Sakura screamed before she and Syaoran flew out.

"What just…" a boy started to say but dozed off.

"That should erase their memory." Eriol said as he chanted an incantation. "Now, they'll all sleep for give minutes before forgetting everything. Tomoyo, I want you to stay here." Eriol said, as he faced his girlfriend.

"Becareful." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol tenderly kissed her before flying after Sakura, Syaoran and Yue.

'Good luck.' Thought Tomoyo as Saru ran towards her.

"What do we do?" Saru asked.

"Just wait, and watch."

.- Syaoran and Sakura -.

"Diamond attacks on our Spring Fling day?" Sakura moaned as she flew all the way across town. Syaoran flew right behind her with Yue following up.

"Where's the weakest point on the barrier?" Sakura asked. Yue, Ruby, Ceroberus and Spinal made a Guardian's Barrier around all of Tomoeda.

"Right there." Yue said pointing to what seemed like a rip in the world. Sakura summoned the sword card and cut it, causing a hole to open, for Sakura, Syaoran and Yue to fly through, without ruining what was left of the barrier.

Sakura, Syaoran and Yue flew all the way to the peak of the barrier to find Ceroberus in Kero form, Spinal looking very tired and Ruby barely hanging on. In front of them was a tall man with flowing red hair, which went way beyond his waist.

He was wearing a dark blue hakama with a lighter blue coloured jacket for his top. The jacket had to buttons or zip up, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, however, right above his abs was a clawed brown pelt, wrapped around him.

He had deep penetrating red eyes with long elfish ears.

"So, mistress and master of the Sakura cards have finally decided to come and fight me."

Sakura glared at him, he had a deep voice. "Fight you? OH hell we'll do more than fight, we'll kill."

Diamond laughed, "My, my, such words from such a girl."

"You shut up ya here! I can't take no shit from you." Sakura growled.

Diamond laughed, "Let me ask you something Sakura… what is your deepest and most strongest feeling that you have?"

By then, Kero transformed into Ceroberus and he, Spinal, Ruby and Yue flew in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You do know my named is Daisuki… meaning I Like You. That is also an emotion Sakura. I steal emotions, with my own card… The Void. I steal emotions from those who oppose me… and I can tell, you're strongest emotion is Love."

"So, what if it? Besides, why do you have a Clow Card?" Sakura asked suspicious.

"Clow Reed was my Sensei and I was his apprentice. He was teaching me the art of sealing powers, he showed me how he sealed the Void Card and gave it to me for practice…"

"And you kept the card after Clow died and sealed the book, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Correct Syaoran. Now, Syaoran… your strongest emotion."

Syaoran stared at him, 'He can never guess it.'

Sakura and Syaoran's wings pumped as they stay suspended in air.

"This is very difficult, I can't seem to see, it's a tie between Love and Hatred."

Syaoran smirked, "You loser Diamond, you can never guess my emotion."

Daisuki laughed, "Are you so sure Syaoran?"

By then Eriol came flying up and flew up right beside Sakura and Syaoran.

"Daisuki…" Eriol said, his eyes narrowing.

"Clow Reed-san." Diamond said bowing towards Eriol.

"What do you want?" Eriol asked.

"The rest of the cards. I have figured out how to release the powers, and I am here to acquire what you have given me."

"THEY'RE MINE!" Sakura screamed.

Diamond glared at her, "Shut up." He hissed as a powerful blast came from his eyes that hit Sakura square in the stomach. Sakura flew backwards, but Syaoran caught her just in time. He held her close to his heart, wrapping his arms around her waist as her hands hung around his shoulder.

"What do you want from us?" Eriol repeated once again, more firmly this time.

"Like I said, I want what's rightfully mine." Diamond roared as he flew towards Eriol. Yue and Ruby flew in front of Eriol and put out the Guardian's Shield.

Diamond banged against the shield. He growled as he faced Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura's wings were flapping urgently, trying to keep her suspended in the air.

He flew towards them, but Kero and Suppi flew in front of them and made another shield.

"You five are annoying!" Diamond roared as he said an incantation, and the Guardians were teleported into a cage, in which they couldn't escape. They hung far away from the fight, but still can see everything clearly.

"NO!" Yue roared.

Eriol growled as he charged towards Diamond. Diamond disappeared before appearing behind Eriol. Eriol transported but Diamond created a bind, and Eriol was sent to the cage instead of where he was planning to go.

Sakura finally managed to get the pain to go away and flew up beside Syaoran.

"What the hell do you seriously want?"

"THE CARDS! I FUCKING SAID THAT A BILLION TIMES!" Diamond said.

"Temper, temper." Syaoran said.

"Fuck off bastard!" Diamond said flying towards Syaoran. Sakura created the shield around him. Syaoran smiled at Diamond as he flew SPLAT into the shield.

"I hate shields." Diamond murmured as he rubbed his nose.

Sakura chuckled but quickly dodged a blow he sent towards her.

"You weakling…" Sakura hissed as she flew towards Syaoran, who flew up, and kicked Diamond on his back.

Diamond raised a brow, "Weakling? I think not…"

And then something happened.

Something terrible.

Sakura's cards flew out of her body and all formed a line in the sky. There they all…ALL got sucked up into a black void that appeared in front of them.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she flew towards her cards, but they were already sucked up.

"YOU JUST DIDN'T!" Sakura screamed.

"I think I just did." Diamond cackled. Sakura gasped as she clutched her chest. Syaoran flew over to her, with a worried expression.

"What happened?" He asked.

"If I part with the cards for too long… I start tearing up."

Syaoran glared at Diamond. "Give them back." He hissed.

Diamond chuckled, "Or what?"

"ELEMANT FIRE!" Syaoran roared as he summoned his sword.

Diamond laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

Diamond flew towards Sakura and cut her arm before Syaoran could do anything. Sakura had her staff clutched on her right hand and her left hand over her heart. She didn't feel it when Diamond cut her.

"You bastard." Syaoran hissed as he flew towards Diamond, aimlessly swinging his sword.

"You think you can beat me like that? The Leader of the Li Clan?"

"I can fucking do more." Syaoran growled as he summoned lightning and fire combined. It barley scratched Diamond.

Sakura growled as she flew up towards them, painfully.

"You'll pay for doing this." She hissed she used her staff to try and whack Diamond.

"Wait…" Syaoran said as Diamond dodged Sakura's whack attack, "If he sucked up the cards…we're still flying…"

Diamond laughed, "When I sent Eriol to the cage, I transformed this into my realm… and in my realm, magicians can fly."

"What about Tomoeda?" Sakura asked.

"The stupid barrier that your guardians cast protected it. Only us three are in my realm, it just seems we're in the real world."

"This is all to fucking confusing, let's just get it started!" Sakura hissed as she flew in to punch Diamond. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her. Sakura felt her roots rip.

"AIE!" She hollered.

"LET HER GO!" Syaoran screamed as he flew towards her.

Diamond chuckled, "Now that I have the cards… I want one of your most treasured feelings."

"And what the fuck would that be?" Sakura hissed as she tried to pull free. Diamond put two fingers together and a huge string appeared. The string tied Syaoran up, and the more Syaoran struggled, the tighter the string got.

"Love… you dear Sakura, your strongest emotion by far is Love… love for the stupid Card Master."

Sakura's eyes widened as her gaze snapped towards Syaoran. Syaoran already knew, so all he did was struggle.

"However, the Card Master's feelings are very unusual. There's a sudden hatred, yet a longing desire… for the same girl? No…not the same girl…"

Syaoran glared at Diamond as the ropes tightened around him.

"Twin girls."

Sakura gasped as Diamond pulled on her hair.

'Hatred… must be me.' She thought.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed as a pink aura surrounded her.

Diamond hissed as he lost concentration, making Sakura and Syaoran to get free.

They flew far away from Diamond, but made sure he was still in vision.

"What do we do know?" Sakura hissed, trying to keep her voice urgent, yet casual, like nothing about the love crap just happened.

"Kill him?" Syaoran suggested.

"Duh, but how?"

"He has a void card hanging from his neck, like a necklace. If we manage to get it off of his neck, we might get your cards back." Syaoran said.

"It might work, but we hardly landed a scratch on him, let alone grab his source of power."

"We can try and distract him."

"We tried that before Syaoran."

"Reverse psychology?"

"Are you dumb? Reverse psychology on a bad guy? He's been living since Clow's time Syaoran, he's probably better at reverse psychology than us!"

Syaoran sighed, "Than what do you think?"

Sakura sighed, "I'll give him my feelings… and while he's absorbing them, thrust your sword into his heart."

Syaoran frowned, "Your feelings… what of your feelings?"

"My love for you." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran gasped, "What? You can't… no… Sakura I have to tell you somethi…" Syaoran was cut short when Diamond flew toward them.

"ARGH! I'M GONNA HURT THAT WENCH FOR HURTING ME!"

Syaoran growled, "Not if I can help it."

While Diamond was too preoccupied in hurting Sakura, Syaoran flew above him, and drove his leg into Diamond's back. Diamond coughed with the lose of air. Syaoran elbowed him and drove the hilt of his sword into Diamond's stomach.

Syaoran was just about to stab him when the void appeared and sucked up Syaoran's sword and Sakura's staff.

"Damnation!" Syaoran growled.

"This isn't good." Sakura whispered as Diamond smirked.

"Sakura… I have another power… it's called the Spirit Explosion." Syaoran whispered as Diamond was doing a little happy dance.

"Spirit Explosion?" Sakura murmured.

"We combine our energies and I shoot a powerful Soul shattering beam towards him. But we only get one try at this, because our energy would be drained after."

Sakura nodded. She shut her eyes and quickly transferred her energy to Syaoran. She fell limp, but managed to stay awake.

Syaoran focused his energy in this inner self. Diamond noticed something was up, he started flying really fast towards the two, but Syaoran had gotten the beam ready.

Syaoran put two fingers out in front of him and yelled, "SPIRIT EXPLOSION!"

A silver beam, with pink and green twining around the beam shot out. Syaoran moved his fingers so it was pointing towards Diamond. "DIE!" Syaoran yelled as the Spirit Explosion pierced his chest.

But nothing happened.

"What?" Syaoran whispered as he felt his energy drain.

Diamond cackled, "I have the Clow Cards remember? The Shield can come in handy! Now, I'll give you to the count of 10 to tell me whose feeling I will be taking!"

Diamond cleared his throat as he started counting. "**ONE**." He boomed.

Syaoran flew towards Sakura, both of them energy drained, yet they had enough left to sustain life.

"Sakura…" Syaoran choked as Sakura looked up at him, with teary eyes.

"**TWO**."

"Let my feelings go Syaoran… you love my sister." Sakura whispered.

"No." Syaoran said firmly.

"**THREE**."

"What do you mean no?" Sakura asked.

"I can't let your feelings go for me…"

"Why not?" Sakura whispered.

"Because than I would have no meaning in life."

"**FOUR**."

"Meaning in life? What do you mean Syaoran…"

"Sakura, the love you have for me… changed me…"

"Changed you?"

"**FIVE**."

"I didn't know what love meant until the three weeks I had with you."

"You had to be with me, we were… dating…" Sakura whispered.

"Yes, but in those three weeks, I realized what true love meant. What I felt for your sister was jus lust."

"**SIX**."

"You're losing me." Sakura mumbled trying to keep her wings pumping.

Syaoran smiled, "I'll let my feelings go… I deserve it."

"What?"

"**SEVEN**."

"I've hurt you the past three weeks Sakura… and I'm really sorry."

Sakura strained to fly straight she was wobbling everywhere.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry, it's who you are."

"**EIGHT**."

"Who I really am? No Sakura, who I really am is when I'm with you."

"What do you mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked, gasping for energy.

"I love you Sakura."

"**NINE**."

Sakura forgot how to breath, how to fly, how to read, write, love, look, talk… EVERYTHING.

"You what?" She whispered.

"I love you, but I'm not worthy for your love… so…"

"No! If you… I don't know what I'd do… without you." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran tilted Sakura's face up and passionately kissed her. "Remember Sakura, I love you, and I always will. Goodbye."

"**TEN**! Times up, who will it be?" Diamond asked.

"Me." Syaoran whispered.

Diamond smirked, "That's fine with me."

A great black Void opened and started pulling pink and green auras out of Syaoran. Syaoran shut his eyes and whispered.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed as she threw herself in front of the void.

* * *

**Cool… Sakura's giving her life up for Syaoran, he said he loved her, Diamond is a bastard… but how will I destroy him? Trust me, you'll get a great shock in finding out who kills him.**

**HAPPY B-DAY SAKURA! WAI! Another YEAR!**

**Lub ya'll**

**Sakura –no pun intended-**


	16. Hope

**YAY! A confession happened… followed by a tragic happening… what now?**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS. I don't.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages: **Sakura 16, Syaoran 17

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 16: **Hope

"Me." Syaoran whispered.

Diamond smirked, "That's fine with me."

A great black Void opened and started pulling pink and green auras out of Syaoran. Syaoran shut his eyes and whispered.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed as she threw herself in front of the void.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran roared as Sakura flung her self in front of the void.

"I love you…" Sakura whispered as her eyes snapped shut and her feelings got sucked right out of her.

Diamond laughed, "Oh well, I got Sakura's love instead of Syaoran's, no big deal! I got what I came for so now I shall be bidding you…"

"OH YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING BIDDING ME FAREWELL!" Syaoran screamed as he flew straight towards Diamond.

Diamond cackled as he easily dodged Syaoran's attack. Syaoran growled as he whirled around, sword not with him, because Diamond sucked it up and flew towards Diamond again.

Sakura was still flying in mid air, basically recovering from a) energy loss and b) love loss.

Syaoran was circling Diamond as Diamond kept his gaze plastered onto Syaoran.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me?" Diamond sneered.

"Yea, and more than fucking punch you!"

Syaoran charged towards Diamond. Diamond easily dodged each of Syaoran's attacks.

"YOU FOOL! You know you're devastated with the news that your dear beloved Sakura doesn't recognize her feelings for you, STOP DENYING IT!"

"I AIN'T DENYING NO SHIT YOU BASTARD!" Syaoran growled as a powerful black aura surrounded him.

Diamond's eyes widened as he stared at Syaoran, 'His aura is green… why is it black?' he thought.

Suddenly, Syaoran underwent a transformation…

The black aura that was surrounding him fused with his original green aura. A bright light danced around Syaoran as he pulsed three times, quickly. His hair started extending all the way beyond Syaoran's hips. His hair was now spiky with electric blue streaks flying through it.

Syaoran's clothes faded out and now he was wearing baggy black pants and a long black robe. He had no shirt and the robe flowed beautifully out behind him. Syaoran had fingerless gloves appear on his hands and a thunder tattoo faded in from his left wrist all the way up to his elbow.

A skull necklace formed on his neck and a small golden bracelet was on his right hand. Syaoran's face however, changed ever so slightly. Syaoran's ear became a bit more pointed, as his eyes were narrower now.

His usual intense amber eyes were fused with blue and he had red stripes on his cheeks. On Syaoran neck, on the right side of the neck, was an imprint reading 'SAKURA'.

Diamond's eyes widened with fear… "You're…you're… Xiao Lang…"

Syaoran smirked, "Any doubts?"

Diamond started flying backwards, "But…but…you're dead…"

Syaoran laughed, "Oh yea, dead alright! This boy Syaoran is my reincarnation! Why do you think his name is Xiao Lang, Syaoran Li?"

Diamond gasped as he started flying away, however, Xiao Lang placed a barrier around him so he wouldn't be able to fly away.

"You… you bastard! WHY ARE YOU BACK?" Diamond roared.

"To take… three things that rightfully belong to me!"

"THREE?" Diamond growled.

"Well yea, my love Sakura… well ok Syaoran's love but we're the same person, her Sakura Cards… and the Void Card which Clow Reed-san gave ME!"

"YOU? HE GAVE IT TO ME FOR PRACTICE!"

Xiao Lang smirked, "Exactly, he gave it to you for _practice_. He said after you finished practicing with it, I could take it back! We were both his apprentices, yet I was the favourite!"

"YOU WEREN'T!" Diamond snarled.

"Yea I was, I was also the better looking one." Xiao Lang teased.

"YOU WERE NOT!" Diamond growled as he flew after Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang was now a billion times faster than he normally was.

Sakura was still recovering from the Void blast, she felt a bit tingly and felt that something was missing… oddly… something important.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FAST?" Diamond cried.

Xiao Lang smiled, and placed his right hand over his heart, "Love can do it to ya, but I guess you wouldn't know Diamond, you were always too ugly!"

"I AM NOT UGLY!"

Xiao Lang shrugged, "Whatever you say… but I think…" Xiao Lang snapped his fingers and Eriol and the four guardians appeared instantly in front of them.

"Who are you?" Yue asked.

"Xiao Lang, erm… Syaoran is my reincarnation."

Eriol shook his head, "Explanations later, Sakura's feelings are gone, and we need to act quick."

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened, "Uh… Li… why do you look like that?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"See you're up babe! Come help me kill this mother fuc…"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A MOTHER FUCKER! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU DO WHEN I KILL YOUR LITTLE GIRL FRIEND XIAO LANG!" Diamond roared as he flew head on to Sakura.

"You wouldn't dare." Xiao Lang said calmly.

"Yes I would." Diamond said as he was a few feet away from Sakura. Sakura forgot she was flying and screamed as loud as she could. Xiao Lang, being faster than Diamond flew to Sakura, and bridal carried her back to where everybody else was.

"You ok babe?" he asked, smiling.

Sakura was shaking but managed to nod.

"Erm… what's going on?" She asked.

"Explanations later, remember Diamond?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded.

"That ugly thing is him." Xiao Lang smirked.

Sakura looked at him and snorted, "Ugly is way to nice to explain him."

"DRY!" Xiao Lang laughed out loud.

"I AM NOT UGLY!" Diamond cried as he started flying towards them.

"Does that ugly thing always get him?" Eriol asked casually, not caring Diamond was headed straight to them.

"Yea, some childhood thing. Like I remember, it's been hundreds of years…"

Sakura stared at him, and then suddenly noticed.

"Where are my staff and cards?"

Xiao Lang sighed, "That ugly piece of cow crap sucked my sword, your staff and your cards up in that void of his! How the hell can we get the card off from his neck?"

"We'll try something." Yue said as the four guardians flew towards Diamond.

**(If you are wondering, why is Sakura acting like nothing happened, well she remembers Syaoran knowing she has magic, remembers the favour and what not but does not remember her feelings for him.)**

Sakura was floating in between Eriol and Xiao Lang, she then turned to him and said, "So… what's with the new getup Li?" she asked.

Xiao Lang cringed, "Who the hell told you to call me Li?"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment and muttered, "Syaoran."

Xiao Lang smirked, "Much better, first let's kill off that little shit ball before I tell you anything ok?"

Sakura nodded.

"MISTRESS!" Yue called. They had Diamond in an awkward position. Yue was behind Diamond, his hands encircled around Diamond's stomach. Ruby grabbed his legs and Kero and Suppi had their tails around his hands.

She turned to the guys and said, urgently, "Get the card!"

They both flew down to Diamond. Xiao Lang chuckled and started mocking Diamond on how UGLY he was.

Diamond, was SO pissed off, barely realized that Eriol and quietly and softly ripped the Void card from off his neck.

Eriol flew back to Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang smiled evilly and said, "Thanks."

Diamond stopped wailing and said in a stupid voice, "Thanks?"

Eriol and Xiao Lang flew back to where Sakura was. Xiao Lang muttered an incantation and the sword appeared. He grabbed the sword and muttered another incantation. The staff and Sakura cards appeared in front of Sakura. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her cards.

Xiao Lang frowned, "Yo, Eriol…" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Why won't this stupid void return Sakura's feelings?"

Eriol groaned, "It needs it's second half,"

"What second half?" Xiao Lang asked, annoyed.

"The hope."

Sakura eyed the men, dangerously before screaming. "WATCH OUT!"

Diamond had struggled free and locked the guardians in a cage again. His eyes were beet red as laser beams shot out of his eyes, aimed for Xiao Lang's heart.

Xiao Lang flew out of the way but then noticed that Sakura was right behind him. He gasped as he flew back down, and grabbed her all in two seconds flat.

Sakura smiled and said "Thanks."

Xiao Lang blushed before muttering a small, "Yea, no worries."

Sakura blushed a little, like a small tinge.

Xiao Lang noticed this and smirked.

Diamond growled as he started flying towards Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang let go of Sakura and flew straight up. Diamond changed directions and aimed for Eriol, who followed Xiao Lang. Sakura dived, aiming for the ground, trying to touch her feet to the ground for safety.

Too late.

Diamond dived towards her and Xiao Lang didn't notice until too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared as he flew towards Diamond.

Diamond had Sakura in the strings that captured Syaoran earlier. Diamond pulled tight and placed a barrier around them.

"Ugly? Yea right! I managed to capture your woman Xiao Lang."

Sakura struggled and gasped out, "I - can't – breath."

Xiao Lang growled as he tried to penetrate the barrier.

"No use…" Diamond cackled.

"Syaoran… save… me." Sakura gasped out again.

Xiao Lang's eyes filled with utter worry. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as the string tightened around her even more.

Eriol mumbled an incantation and the Guardians were set free they all tried to plummet the barrier but it didn't work.

Xiao Lang said a spell to try and break the shield but it didn't work.

A tear strolled down Sakura's cheek as she struggled harder. The tear fell, sparkling and getting bigger and bigger. Finally it splashed in midair and started transforming.

A bright pink aura surrounded the tear as it started getting bigger and bigger. The tear drop formed a shape of a rectangle. The thing shot towards Syaoran. He grabbed it and turned it around, his eyes widening.

"It's the hope…" he whispered.

Eriol grinned, "Then we have the fight in the bag."

Xiao Lang frowned, "But how do I release it?" he asked.

Eriol thought for a moment, "If you're the clow master, then use your sword."

Xiao Lang's frown deepened, the screams of Sakura tearing his heart. "That would be possible, but I need the void card."

Eriol handed it to him. Xiao Lang shook his head, "It's not that easy. After transforming Syaoran into me, I lost a great deal of energy."

Eriol groaned as he shut his eyes, mumbled an incantation and gave his energy to Xiao Lang. The Guardians also did this.

Syaoran now felt rejuvenated. He raised his sword in the air, threw the Void and Hope card in front of him and yelled.

"RELEASE THE LOVE!"

The Hope and Void fused together and Sakura started pulsing. "NOOO!" Diamond screamed as his hands burned. He let go of Sakura, who fainted instantly. Her wings were gone and she plummeted to the ground.

Xiao Lang flew towards her and caught her before she could hurt her self from the fall. Sakura weakly opened her eyes to see Syaoran's face above her.

She smiled slightly and whispered, "I love you."

Syaoran grinned as he placed a light kiss on her temple. He flew up to where the weakened guardians were and placed Sakura on Ceroberus. The new card that was formed by void and hope flew towards Sakura.

Sakura stared at it and her eyes widened, "The Love?"

Xiao Lang grinned, "I see our love is impenetrable."

Sakura blushed, "Did I really forget my love for you?" she asked, still trying to get over the fact that her Syaoran looked so… cool… well, cooler than usual.

"Maybe, but you did blush earlier when I carried you."

Sakura grinned and laughed. Suddenly her eyes widened wide as she screamed, "SYAORAN!"

Xiao Lang whirled around to find Diamond zooming towards him. Xiao Lang flew to Sakura, picked her up bridal style and flew out of the way as Eriol and the Guardians moved out of the way.

"How do we kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Use the love."

"But, what powers can the Love card have?"

"Love is the strongest weapon ever Sakura, don't forget it."

Xiao Lang shifted Sakura onto his back. Sakura summoned fly and moved beside him. She glared at Diamond as he started flying towards her. She held her staff tightly and whispered, "If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen." Xiao Lang cut her off.

Sakura sighed as she threw the love card in front of her. "LOVE CARD! I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE!"

A bright red aura surrounded the card as he released, light shooting in every direction.

"THE LOVE? WHAT? NOOOOOOOO!" Diamond screamed. Sakura fainted of exhaustion and Syaoran carried her.

Diamond roared as the light gathered up and flew right into his mouth. Then Diamond started bending in the most awkward and inhumane positions ever. "I WILL GET MY REVE…" but he was cut off because the Love Card caused him to disintegrate.

Xiao Lang transformed back into Syaoran and his wings started flickering, telling him he needed to land now. He saw Eriol and Eriol gave him the thumbs up, telling him it was all over.

Syaoran dived as he clutched onto Sakura tightly. His feet touched the ground and he stumbled, but he made sure Sakura was fine.

Eriol ran towards them and helped Syaoran carry Sakura. They limped, and dragged themselves to the nearest park. None of the injuries were serious, but in spirit, and magic wise speaking, hey were injured.

Syaoran placed Sakura under a Cherry Blossom tree and sat down beside her. He lay her head on his lap and started caressing her cheeks. Kero and Suppi were in their teddy form and were each sitting on each of Syaoran's shoulder. Ruby transformed back into Nakuru and sat on a park bench beside Eriol.

Yue hid his wings and mumbled an incantation that made him look like he had regular clothes. He sat beside Ruby.

And for an hour or so, they just sat there, trying to recollect the moments of the fight earlier.

Syaoran moved a strand of hair from Sakura's eyes before whispering, "He stole your love… I don't know what I would have done if your love for me was gone."

Sakura breathed.

"I love you."

Syaoran could have sworn he saw Sakura's lips tugging.

* * *

**Nice ending? Yes as you could tell this is… THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER! This story only has one chapter left…**

**Anyways, did you like the story so far?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Lub, Sakura**


	17. The Price is Paid

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Title: **A Price to Pay

**Summary: **It's the usual… Syaoran is popular and Sakura is a nerd. Yet there is but one twist to this. Syaoran wants Sakura to do him a favor. He wants her to set him up with her twin sister, Saruka. But there is a price. Now, Syaoran owes Sakura…

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS. I don't.

**Rating: **R (M)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Ages: **Sakura 18, Syaoran 19

**Dedication: **This fic is dedicated to my Nee-chan, Susan! She's my inspiration and what keeps me going in writing! Lub u Nee-chan!

**And now, time to begin…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 17: **The Price is Paid

And for an hour or so, they just sat there, trying to recollect the moments of the fight earlier.

Syaoran moved a strand of hair from Sakura's eyes before whispering, "He stole your love… I don't know what I would have done if your love for me was gone."

Sakura breathed.

"I love you."

Syaoran could have sworn he saw Sakura's lips tugging.

After a few hours, when they regained some energy, they all went home. At least, Eriol took Ruby, and Spinal with him home. Syaoran thought he'd take Sakura back to her place, since she needed her bed.

"Stay with me." She murmured as they arrived to her place.

Syaoran laughed, "Alright." Sakura shifted her in her bed so there was enough room for Syaoran. He sat on the bed, but Sakura pulled him down.

Syaoran chuckled as Sakura snuggled up next to him, "Never leave me." She whispered.

Syaoran smiled happily, "Never." And they both feel into a deep slumber.

The two of them were completely lost in their own little dream world, which they slept for the rest of the day. They hardly noticed it when Saru, Mimi, Kai, Touya, Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Susan and Chang came.

"You're warm." Sakura moaned as she snuggled in closer to Syaoran.

"You're soft." Syaoran groaned.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Say what?" The two got up and saw a fired up Touya standing in Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Hey onii-chan, what're you doing here?"

"Me? I LIVE HERE? WHAT ABOUT HIM?" He said pointing towards Syaoran.

"Erm…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"AUNTIE SAKURA!" Came Mimi's squeal. Sakura smiled and leaned in towards Syaoran and whispered, "Saved by the niece."

Syaoran chuckled as Touya fumed.

Mimi bounced on the bed and gave Sakura and Syaoran a huge hug. She planted a wet kiss on both their cheeks.

"Aww." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura giggled, "Weren't Kai, Mimi, Chang and Susan expected next week?"

"We just couldn't help it." Susan squealed.

"Aww, I feel so loved." Sakura smiled.

"You should," Kai grinned, "Your mom, dad, bro, your two ex boyfriends and Susan, who's like a sister to you, and of course, your… guessing… real boyfriend now?"

Sakura blushed and nodded.

Susan went hyper. "SO…SO…IT'S OFFICIAL?"

Syaoran chuckled and nodded. Susan jumped up and down and hugged her husband and Kai. "Official! Official! OFFICIAL!"

Syaoran sweat dropped, "Emotional pregnancy?"

The rest laughed, however, Saruka was staring at Sakura with outmost confusion. Nadesiko and Fujitaka hugged Sakura and said to her, "We're expecting explanations later alright." And they left.

Touya grinned, "So you beat Daisuki I presume?"

Sakura grinned, "Did we ever! And look at this," Sakura handed Touya the Love card.

Touya raised a brow, "Love? For whom may I ask?"

"My boyfriend." Sakura grinned.

Touya sighed, "The Chinese gaki eh?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep."

"GAKI! MEANING?" Syaoran roared.

"He means brat, brat." Came Kero's voice.

Syaoran started heating up, "I ought to…"

Kero smirked as he flew out again.

"So you two of official now?" Touya asked, smirking.

Sakura and Syaoran went wide eyed, "Say what?" Sakura coughed.

"I knew, I'm your brother Sakura, I know stuff. I did put Yue after him, in case…"

Syaoran laughed, "How'd you ever know?"

"A brother has his way…" Touya smirked. He then left the room.

"AUNTIE! AUNTIE! Look at what I can do!" Mimi chirped.

Mimi shut her eyes in immense concentration and then suddenly, Sakura's alarm clock started levitating. Sakura grinned, "Darlin' that's wonderful!"

Mimi squealed as Syaoran tackled her, tickling the senses out of her.

"Oi, Syaoran, if you kill Kai's daughter, he'll murder you." Sakura laughed.

For some odd reason, that stung Saru, 'Kai's daughter? She's mine too.' Her heart pulled.

"You betchya!" Kai laughed as he picked his daughter up.

"So, how'd her operation go?" Sakura asked, softly.

"It was too good! The doctor comes out all serious and shit, and then he's all like, 'Too bad her Uncle Riku didn't have modern technology.' And we were all to scared to comment. Then the doctor smiles and says, 'Mimi Ota as survived.' And we all exploded in laughter." Kai beamed.

Sakura squealed, "YAY!"

Mimi laughed, hearing the people she loved the most laugh around her.

After a few minutes the room went quiet.

"I uh… think…we should…talk out." Saru strained out, looking at her sister and her sisters boyfriend still confused over the 'official' burst outs by Susan and her brother.

Sakura sighed, "I suppose it's about time. Sorry guys, we'll talk later. Syaoran you get your ass back here, you're the reason half this shit ever happened."

Syaoran cringed as he was lunging for the door, "Aw baby, if I hadn't tried to do any of this, we'd never have been together."

"Don't you woo me. You sit down and not say a single word until spoken too you here."

Syaoran sighed, "Yes dear."

Kai and Chang were laughing, "Wait till Saku's pregnant."

Syaoran cringed at that thought, "Can I dump her with you guys?" He said facing Kai and Chang, "You've been through it."

Kai laughed, "Sure, we'll send you her cravings bill."

"And you're so sitting there when she's in labour."

Syaoran frowned, "Hey, I need a good unbroken hand to spank my son."

Sakura laughed, "Who says I'll give you a son anytime Darlin'?"

"Son or daughter, it don't matter. When do we do the baby making process?"

"When you stop acting like a letch." Sakura snorted. The guys laughed as Kai, Mim, Chang and Susan left the room.

Sakura was sitting on her bed. Syaoran was sitting on the computer chair and Saru was sitting on her bed.

"So… can you tell me from the beginning?" Saru asked, softly.

Sakura frowned, "Aright, but the beginning is Syaoran's part."

"HEY?" Syaoran asked, pointing at himself.

"Excuse me, it was YOU who came to ME." Sakura emphasized.

Syaoran sighed, "Whatever. Just don't go PMS mode on me, please?" Syaoran said begging at Sakura.

Sakura laughed, "It all depends."

"Ok. Popular Li Syaoran. Spring Fling. Popular Kinomoto Saruka." Syaoran said.

"I wasn't used to go asking girls out. It's usually them who came to me and I wanted to go with Saru since she was popular, it'd increase my popularity."

Sakura coughed and Syaoran winced, fearing his punishment later. Saru was listening with all her might.

**(That sentence made me thing Saru was going into constipation. Tehee)**

"Since it was two weeks before Spring Fling, I thought maybe I'd ask for help, but not really ask for help."

Saru frowned and Sakura took over.

"So he came to me, telling me if I can set you and him up, he'd stop bullying me. It wasn't the prospect of going out yet so I agreed. Then when he came over for our so-called 'calculus' project, I left the house. It wasn't my ballet teach that called; it was Tomoyo posing as her. I left the house. Two hours later I came back and Syaoran allowed you to call him Xiao Lang. That was already level too. Li, Xiao Lang and finally Syaoran. But when we went to talk in my bedroom…"

Syaoran cut Sakura off now, "In her bedroom she told me that it was so hard to seduce you because you usually went after Taken men."

Saru gasped as she stared at her sister.

Sakura shrugged, "It's true. First Chang, then Kai… then you even hit on some of Tomoyo's boyfriends and what not…"

"So I proposed that we pretend to go out." Syaoran said.

"And I agreed after he threatened me." Sakura spat.

"And basically it went from there. Syaoran found out I had magic and what not the day before and he kinda helped me with the Card Call a few days ago. Erm… somewhere along the line I fell in love with him and he did to me too… and the entire acting thing fell down the drain."

"And it was my love for her that caused me to transform for Diamond." Syaoran smirked.

"And here we are, official." Sakura smiled.

Saru sat there for a few minutes before letting the information sink into me, then she finally said, "While you two were battling, at one point a shower of pink and green sparkles came. I had to wipe the memories of the students again, but I also had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

"And?" Sakura said.

"And well… I realized that… I love…"

Syaoran drew in a deep breath.

"Kai."

Sakura smiled, "That must've been the Love Card when I activated it. Quite charming that card is."

Saru sighed, "But… ugh! I just had my brother and sister hate my guts! Hell, even Riku hated me when he was alive. He was way more fond of you and Touya. Then my own daughter starts neglecting me. And Kai's always hated me… since I ditched him."

Sakura frowned, "Then forget everything and start fresh. And please take those contacts off! Those contacts DO NOT match your hair."

"But you two have the same hair." Syaoran frowned.

"Saru chopped her hair you blind bat! My hair is long and soft, hers is chopped and dyed."

Syaoran snorted.

"I uh… I'm sorry…" Saru started crying.

Sakura's heart pulled as she went for her sister, "It's ok. It's just who you are…"

"It's not okay! Why did I have to be like dad?" Saru cried.

Syaoran frowned, "Say what?"

Sakura sighed, "Our dad used to be a big time player when he was younger. Mom was the tame one. You can say that Touya, Riku and I took after her as Saru took after dad."

Syaoran nodded.

"Please forgive me." Saru cried into her sister's shoulder.

Sakura smiled, "I forgave you a long time ago. It's just the fact that your daughter dieing and you running after my boyfriend is what pissed me off."

Saru cried even harder, "I'm a terrible mother!"

"No. You just neglect your role as a mother. Go make it up to Kai and your daughter and I promise you everything will be alright."

Saru looked up at Sakura, her eyes puffy, "You sure?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Positive."

Saru nodded and got up, and went to do what she should have done a long time ago, make it up to her daughter, and the father of her daughter.

When Saru left Syaoran went up and hugged his girlfriend, his official girl.

"You forgave her to easily."

Sakura sighed, "I'm her twin sister…"

"And you share a special bond… I know, I know."

Sakura laughed as she got up. She looked Syaoran in the eye and said, "I still can't believe I fell in love with my bully."

Syaoran's eyes were laughing in the light, "Well, I kinda find it hard to believe why you didn't fall in love with me in the first place. I'm hot, sexy, handsome, cute, sweet, cunning."

Sakura moaned, "Remind me to give you an lesson in being cocky."

Syaoran laughed as he hugged Sakura, "You have all the time in the world to give me that lesson. You're mine… forever."

Sakura smiled as she went on her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss on Syaoran's lips.

**Mild Lemon Alert**

Syaoran instantly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He bent down lower and kissed her more tensely. His tongue coaxed her mouth to open wider. Sakura's hands flew up to his hair as she combed his messy mane with her small fingers.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and walked over to her bed. All the while Sakura placed little kisses around his face. Syaoran put Sakura down on her bed and Sakura started tugging his shirt off.

Syaoran laughed as he helped her take off his shirt. Sakura stared at his rock hard chest. His rippling abs and tight chest. He had a muscular 6pack abs. Sakura trailed his abs with her finger, not giving up the chance to feel up his body as good as possible.

Syaoran smirked, "Like what you see?"

Sakura breathed in deeply, "Do I ever."

Syaoran plunged down and kissed Sakura harder, and more passionately. Sakura moaned as she clawed Syaoran's back, pulling him in for total pleasure.

Syaoran fumbled with Sakura's dress but managed to get the top off. He stared at Sakura, her flat stomach, her bra sitting on her plump breasts. Sakura teased him, "Like what _you_ see?"

Syaoran laughed, "Oh hell would be crazy if it didn't like what it saw."

Sakura laughed as she ran her tongue down his shoulder, "Glad you approve."

Syaoran pushed Sakura up against the headboard as his right hand cupped her pussy. Sakura yelped as she felt his thumb caress her. Syaoran smiled as he bent down to kiss Sakura, in the heat of the moment, Syaoran pushed back the underwear, concealing her femininity and thrust his finger into her.

Sakura moaned in intense pleasure as he started rocking her hips, thrusting his finger. In a matter of seconds, he added two more fingers, giving her to much pleasure to bear. Sakura moaned as she pressed her self harder against him. Her leg brushed against his crotch and she felt that it was rock hard. She laughed as he raised a brow at her.

He finally withdrew his fingers and went back up to kiss her hard again.

After a passionate kiss, Syaoran went to toy with her bra, but Sakura, unfortunately, stopped him there.

**End of Mild Lemon**

"Hey." Syaoran complained.

"We have to many people in the house. Plus I want to be a virgin on my honeymoon night." Sakura smiled.

"What does it matter?" Syaoran whined.

"It does matter. And I wanna wear white on my wedding day."

"Then you will."

"Not if I'm not a virgin."

"Oh please, who will know?" Syaoran moaned.

"My guilty consciousness. Got get off of me, I gotta put my shirt on, and so do you."

Syaoran groaned again as he got his shirt and shoved it over his head. Sakura put her shirt on, gave a small peck on Syaoran's cute pout and left.

'One of these days…' Syaoran laughed.

.- Downstairs -.

Sakura and Syaoran walked downstairs to find Fujitaka, Nadesiko gone out for a walk. Saru and Kai where nowhere in sight. Touya was in the kitchen cooking and Chang and Susan were playing with Mimi.

"Where'd the others go?" Sakura asked.

"Saru needed to talk to Kai." Chang replied.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled, "It'll all be alright."

Sakura nodded, "I hope so."

"Auntie Sakura… I asked mommy and daddy… but they said maybe…"

"To what honey?" Sakura asked bending towards her niece and stroking her hair.

"I want a baby sister."

Sakura stopped talking and looked at Syaoran, who tried to control his laughter. Syaoran ran to the kitchen and howled so hard Touya smacked him.

Chang and Susan started laughing softly.

"Why do they say maybe Auntie? Do mommy and daddy hate each other?"

Sakura frowned, "Of course not darling, they just… they need to finish school."

Mimi nodded, as if she would understand.

Suddenly, Kai and Saru walked in, both smiling, and holding hands.

"It worked, sis." Saru said smiling.

"What worked?" Sakura asked, truly confused.

"Talking it out. I told Kai how much he meant to me and how I really am sorry for toying with him. I promised him that I'd be more of a mother… and well… it just happened from there."

Sakura squealed as she hugged her sister, "Wow… and to think you went after taken boys."

"SAKURA!" Saru shrieked.

Sakura laughed as Syaoran walked in, "Just kidding."

And that's when everybody truly did become happy.

.- A Year later: University-.

Sakura and Syaoran, dating for a year… and stayed together and happy for the year. They had spare period so they went to drive around in Syaoran's car.

Saru and Kai were also dating, and planned on getting married. Mimi lived with the Kinomoto family as did Kai. Sakura basically moved out and moved in with Syaoran, much to Touya's frustration.

Eriol and Tomoyo were still dating and were mighty happy about it too.

While Syaoran drove to McDonalds, Sakura brought up an excellent discussion topic.

"What about my favour Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"What favour?" Syaoran frowned.

"The one you promised me a year ago."

"But… hey! We're an item now! You didn't really do your part of that bargain."

"Didn't I? You danced with my sister, remember… so you owe me a favour."

Syaoran growled, "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll hold onto it a little while longer."

.- After: Class -.

Syaoran and Sakura both took math class together in university.

They sat beside it each other, however, Syaoran had an empty seat in front of him. (Uh-oh)

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." Said the sensei.

Syaoran grinned as he leaned in towards Sakura, "Hope she's hot."

Sakura slapped his head and said, "Hope he's cute."

Syaoran pouted, "Fine."

Sakura giggled.

"She's Amy Howard from Washington DC in the United States of America. Her mother is Japanese and she is here for this semester only."

Syaoran whistled low and said, in a loud voice, "Nice legs."

Sakura thawped him on the head again.

For the past year, no matter what, Syaoran was still a flirt. He did the occasional flirting with other females but he never did kiss, hug or touch any one of them.

He loves Sakura, this is just his hobby, and Sakura knows that.

Amy frowned and moved her head away from Syaoran.

"She's my latest victim." Syaoran grinned.

"Another one?" Sakura moaned. She knew, every time Syaoran had a victim, she usually saved them.

"Please take a seat in front of Li Syaoran, Li, raise your hand."

Syaoran laughed as he did and Sakura kicked his shin, "HEY!" he hooted.

"Li, quiet down." The sensei said.

Since Sakura and Syaoran just had lunch, they had spare period as the last period of the day, which means, going home early.

The class went on and soon it was spare time.

Sadly, it was also Amy's spare, and the only one who can prevent hell for her is, Sakura.

Sakura left to her locker, thinking Syaoran would go start his car. She later comes round to see a crying Amy and a very goofy looking Syaoran.

"Aw c'mon, it's just your damn wallet Ams." Syaoran laughed.

"LI SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she saw her boyfriend at it again. He's such a bully.

"Eep… shit." He cursed. He turned to find his flaming girlfriend.

"I swear to GOD Syaoran, if you fuck with anybody… I swear ANYBODY, I will sick Mimi on you."

Syaoran frowned, "Say what?"

"And I won't talk to you for two weeks."

Syaoran gulped.

"No hugs or kisses in those two weeks."

Syaoran looked too scared.

"No driving home with you. No calling you, no chatting with you, no becoming partners with you, no making you lunch, no eating with you, no sitting beside you…"

Syaoran shuddered.

"And definitely, no inviting you to my birthday party next week."

"You're torturing me here!" Syaoran moaned.

"Well, weren't you the one who was torturing poor Amy. Bye Syaoran. Amy, wanna walk with me?" Sakura offered.

Amy wiped her eyes and hurridly ran after Sakura.

"SAKURA! NOOOO! DAMMIT GIRL GET INTO THE CAR! TOUYA, SARU, KAI AND CHANG WILL KILL ME IF YOU DON'T COME HOME WITH ME."

"SOO not my problem." Sakura shot back as Amy caught up to her.

"No… baby!"

"Don't baby me Syaoran…" Sakura shouted as she and Amy exited the school.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA………………………………" Was heard.

Amy sighed, "How can you go with somebody like him Kinomoto-san." She said in Japanese with a tint of an American accent.

"Sometimes, even I wonder." Sakura frowned.

"Did he force you into dating him?" Amy asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I suppose… it was more of a little thing so he can go out with my sister. But we fell in love and here I am today, trying to keep the world safe from his vicious ways."

"I AM NOT VICIOUS!" Syaoran screamed. He was driving slowly behind his girlfriend because; she had the keys to their apartment.

"Tell that to your victims Syaoran." Sakura grunted.

Syaoran sighed as he continued to drive behind her.

"And you love him?" Amy shuddered.

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Yea, I kinda do love him. Do you have a sweetheart?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yes. Jackson. He's still in Washington, but we decided to stay long distance. He's a sweetheart and I know he'll never cheat on me. In fact, he's coming to visit me this summer."

Sakura grinned, "Is Washington a great place?"

Amy grinned, "Boy is it ever!"

"Syaoran, take me to Washington." Sakura said.

Syaoran stuck his head out from the window and said, "What do I look like, a moneybag?"

"You are the Prince of China if I'm not mistaken." Sakura shot.

"Oh…" Syaoran felt dry and stuck his head back into the car.

Amy raised a brow, "He's the Prince of China?"

Sakura nodded, "It's my blessing and misfortune as having him to be mine."

Amy giggled and Syaoran beeped the horn.

Amy smiled, "This is my stop. I hope we can be friends Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled, "The first step to being friends, is to call each other by their first name, Amy-chan."

Amy squealed, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"And don't sorry, I'll keep you safe from Syaoran."

Amy laughed and nodded as she left into the house.

"Dammit Sakura! We live an hour away! Get into the damn car."

Sakura groaned as she did.

Once they hit the freeway, Syaoran started talking.

"Why'd you ditch me, threaten me and make me feel very alone?"

"Why'd you ditch the car, bully the girl, and scream like a girl?"

Syaoran sighed, "Good point."

"And now I think I know what my favour is darling Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at her as if he was truly very afraid, "What is that Sakura?"

"I want you to, NEVER, EVER bully another person in your life, unless it was strictly professional."

"Professional?"

"You do have the Li Empire to look after…" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran groaned, "Oh yea… alright. Price paid. No bullying, unless it's professional."

Sakura smiled as she pinched Syaoran's cheek, "That's my baby boy!"

Syaoran grinned, "So can I come to your birthday party, talk to you, sit with you, partner up with you, kiss you, hug you, drive you home…?"

Sakura laughed, "Of course you can."

"I love you." Syaoran hummed.

"Me too…"

.- Sakura's birthday -.

Saru, Mimi, Kai, Chang, Susan, their son Yukio, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Kero and Spinner were all there. Heck, Sakura even invited Amy, but Kero and Spinner had to act like teddy bears.

They just cut the cake and it was present time.

Sakura laughed seeing everything. Tomoyo got her new clothes, as usual. Mimi got her a macaroni art piece she made in school. Yukio got her a finger painting etc…

Now it was finally time for Syaoran's present, the last present. Today was Sakura's 18th birthday, and she was going to get the biggest surprise in her life.

Sakura smiled looking at Syaoran, Syaoran smiled and sat down in front of Sakura.

Did I say sit?

I mean got on one knee.

Gasps were heard and Sakura felt her heart stop. Syaoran took out a velvet box and grinned at Sakura.

"Make me the happiest man alive Sakura. Be mine?"

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out crying as she nodded. Syaoran slipped the ring on her left ring finger. It had a beautiful diamond on it with leaves decorating the band.

Sakura and Syaoran stood up. She hugged Syaoran as he planted a soft kiss on her nose. Everybody started cheering.

"I'll love you forever… my Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura laughed as she hugged him back.

"Ditto… my Syaoran."

Many people don't experience a happily ever after. But this is a couple, which was graced with one. Not just any. It was their, Happily Ever After.

* * *

**This is the ending… WAHHHHHHH! I had SOO much fun writing this story… and to think it's come to an end!**

**I'll miss this story, and especially my reviewers who stuck with me all the way through! I can't name you all since I have around 900 by far, but I love you all and I hope you'll remain to read my stories in the future!**

**Hope you liked the ending and I hope you'll enjoy my stories come time in the future.**

**With love and much gratitude,**

**Sakura**


End file.
